Pasaporte al amor
by loli-bels
Summary: Jasper Whitlock tenía todo lo que se podía comprar con dinero. Pero, para llegar hasta donde él se había propuesto, le faltaba conseguir una mujer, hijos y la respetabilidad que sus orígenes le habían negado. Mary Alice Brandon era su pasaporte hacia un mundo de poder y privilegio socialmente aceptable. La hija de un banquero. ¡Ella sería la esposa perfecta! Adaptación Susan Fox
1. Chapter 1

**Declaro que esta historia no me pertenece. Los perdonajes de Stephanie Meyer son adaptados a la historia de Susan Fox, una excelente autora que me gustaría dar a conocer a los que todavía no tuvieron la oportunidad de leer sus entretenidas y románticas historias. **

**Este es el segundo libro de la Serie Se busca novio vaquero. **

**La adaptación conserva el mismo nombre del libro.**

_Pasaporte al amor_

_Jasper Whitlock tenía todo lo que se podía comprar con dinero. Pero, para llegar hasta donde él se había propuesto, le faltaba conseguir una mujer, hijos y la respetabilidad que sus orígenes le habían negado. Mary Alice Brandon era su pasaporte hacia un mundo de poder y privilegio socialmente aceptable. La hija de un banquero. ¡Ella sería la esposa perfecta!_

_Alice había dicho en numerosas ocasiones que sólo se casaría por amor, pero su familia tenía otras ideas al respecto. Ellos necesitaban el dinero de Jasper tanto como él codiciaba su condición social. La boda fue concertada, y sólo cuando Jasper besó a su novia, Alice comprendió que sentía por él una atracción vertiginosa. Pero ¿sería amor?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaro que esta historia no me pertenece. Los perdonajes de Stephanie Meyer son adaptados a la historia de Susan Fox, una excelente autora que me gustaría dar a conocer a los que todavía no tuvieron la oportunidad de leer sus entretenidas y románticas historias. **

**Este es el segundo libro de la Serie Se busca novio vaquero. **

**La adaptación conserva el mismo nombre del libro.**

**Pasaporte al amor**

**Capitulo 1**

A Jasper Whitlock nunca le habían dado nada. La muerte de su madre cuando él sólo contaba cuatro años, le privó de la especial dedicación procedente del tierno corazón y manos de una buena madre. Rápidamente aprendió a no esperar de la vida ni amor ni magia, ni nada que no fuera lo necesario para mantener unidos cuerpo y alma. Al ser hijo de un vaquero vagabundo que había pasado más tiempo borracho y sin trabajo que sobrio y con empleo, Jasper había crecido a merced de extraños que o bien le compadecían o le despreciaban.

La necesidad de conseguir algo, de matarse a trabajar si era necesario para tener una buena vida y un hogar, se apoderó de él antes de que terminara el colegio. Cuando cumplió los catorce años, había llegado a estar tan obsesionado con esa idea que abandonó el colegio, mintió sobre su edad y se fue a trabajar a uno de los mayores ranchos del país. Después, se puso a estudiar en su tiempo libre y obtuvo el título de educación secundaria casi a la vez que sus antiguos compañeros de colegio estaban en su primer año de universidad.

La falta de estudios le resultó insignificante, ya que siempre se había enfrentado al ridículo diario por la mala calidad de su ropa y su ignorancia social. Su infancia había quedado destrozada por ser el hijo de un borracho. Por tanto tuvo que encontrar el éxito en otra cosa, algo que mejorara el mal concepto que tenía de sí mismo y le diera una razón para dejar a un lado el alcohol y mantenerse al lado de la ley.

Al principio, en ese gran rancho, trabajó doce horas al día siete días a la semana. Los días libres escasearon, nunca tuvo vacaciones, pero él aguantó, ahorrándolo casi todo, hasta que al final pudo tener lo suficiente para alquilar un sitio donde vivir.

Así se convirtió, con ayuda de una hipoteca, en el orgulloso propietario de un modesto rancho. Sudó y sangró por aquel trozo de tierra, viviendo en la pequeña casa en ruinas que tenía sólo una habitación con el suelo de tierra, mientras seguía trabajando fuera para ganarse la vida.

La tierra resultó ser difícil y casi le mató. Crió animales peligrosos, les ayudó a parir, les cuidó y les curó y luego los vendió. Vivió en soledad y con muchas privaciones, persiguiendo el espejismo de un hogar y respetabilidad...

Hasta el día en que descubrió que bajo sus tierras estaba el mayor yacimiento petrolífero de la zona.

A partir de entonces, las cosas con las que había soñado en el pasado podían ser suyas simplemente entregando una tarjeta de plástico o rellenando un cheque. Desde el momento en que empezaron a circular las noticias de su buena suerte, le trataron con una deferencia que al principio le sorprendió.

Fue invitado a todo tipo de fiestas de la alta sociedad, más de un millón de comerciantes le dejaban mensajes en su nuevo contestador automático y cada madre con una hija soltera se aseguraba de invitarle a cenar. Personas que siempre se habían mantenido a distancia de él, iban a buscarlo para hablarle o hacer negocios.

Y aunque Jasper podía comprar todo lo que quería y hacer lo que le apeteciera, había descubierto de repente que lo que más deseaba, un hogar, una familia y respetabilidad, tenía más que ver con la calidad de la mujer con la que eligiera casarse que con el dolor, la sangre y el sacrificio que le habían llevado tan lejos.

Y como a Jasper Whitlock rara vez le habían dado algo, sabía perfectamente que el tipo de mujer que buscaba sólo podría ser suya a cambio de un precio. Una mujer con clase no estaría dispuesta a casarse con un hombre con su pasado y nunca sentiría interés por un hombre que había crecido de forma tan poco refinada. Y por eso, Jasper no tenía la intención de darle una oportunidad.

Mary Alice Brandon llegó en su coche hasta la mansión del rancho Whitlock, pero se detuvo a cierta distancia de la entrada donde había aparcadas varias furgonetas y camiones que supuso serían de los constructores y obreros. Paró su coche a un lado de la carretera y apagó el motor. Recogió el bolso que estaba en el asiento del copiloto y se quedó mirando la enorme casa.

Había oído que Jasper Whitlock estaba construyéndose una de las mejores casas de esa zona, y aunque aún quedaban semanas para que terminaran las obras, pudo ver que era tan impresionante como decían los rumores.

La enorme casa de dos pisos y medio era de estilo victoriano con una terraza cubierta que recorría toda la primera planta. Allí había dinero y buen gusto, pero Alice no podía conciliar la imagen de la casa con la que tenía del hombre duro y primario que la había mandado construir.

Por centésima vez esa mañana, recordó mentalmente las pocas veces que se había cruzado en su camino Jasper Whitlock. Nunca había podido olvidar del todo al hombre alto de aspecto duro que inclinaba la cabeza respetuosamente cada vez que la veía por la calle. Nunca había entendido las razones del nerviosismo en su estómago cada vez que sus ardientes ojos azules la miraban por debajo de su sombrero mientras le daba una donación para una fundación escolar.

También recordó la vez que se le pinchó una rueda y se quedó tirada en la carretera. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en el olor a sudor, cuero y gravilla caliente y podía recordar esa peculiar sensación que experimentó al verle cambiar el neumático? Algo en las grandes manos llenas de callos de ese guapo y duro ranchero le había fascinado.

De repente, Alice notó que estaba temblando. El increíble mensaje que tíoJames le había dado esa mañana la había perturbado. Y como el mensaje procedía de Jasper Whitlock, recordar todas esas anécdotas pasadas no servía de mucha ayuda.

Apretó con fuerza su bolso y abrió la puerta para salir del coche. El ruido de martillos y herramientas eléctricas llenó el aire. Los edificios recién construidos del rancho y corrales que podía ver en la distancia parecían igualmente activos, con caballos, ganado y empleados por todas partes. Al menos no estaría a solas con ese hombre.

Intentó tranquilizarse mientras caminaba con paso decidido hacia las enormes puertas de la mansión y luego gimió frustrada cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía gotas de sudor en la frente. Mientras caminaba, sacó un pañuelo de papel y discretamente se secó la cara, horrorizada de notar que le temblaban las manos mientras volvía a guardar el pañuelo en el bolso.

De algún modo, recordar el aspecto de Jasper y su reacción femenina a su intensa masculinidad, la había atemorizado. Y en ese momento estaba a punto de hablarle cara a cara, asustada por su escandaloso mensaje. Seguramente, Jasper Whitlock no había hablado en serio.

Jasper observó la llegada de Alice desde una de las habitaciones de invitados sin terminar de la segunda planta de su nueva casa. La mujer era la viva imagen de la feminidad. Desde la brillante cabellera negra que le llegaba casi a los hombros hasta los dedos de los pies metidos en unas sandalias de tacón alto. Alice Brandon era pequeña, refinada y tan elegante como regia.

El vestido blanco de lino que llevaba con el bolso y zapatos a juego, posiblemente costaban más que los beneficios que él había obtenido en cualquiera de los años anteriores al descubrimiento del petróleo. Jasper no podía imaginar lo que costarían sus pendientes, collar o reloj de oro. Lo único que sabía era que en ese momento él podía comprar todos sus collares y relojes y demás complementos y no notarlo en su economía.

Ese orgulloso pensamiento le inquietó. Alice Brandon tenía clase. Estaba acostumbrada a lo mejor. Él podría darle cualquier cosa que quisiera simplemente chasqueando los dedos.

Cualquier cosa excepto un caballero por esposo.

Ese recuerdo debilitó un poco el placer que había sentido al verla. Pero Jasper había aprendido que un hombre no tenía que ser un caballero para conseguir lo que quería en la vida si tenía dinero y si era implacable.

Jasper se apartó de la ventana y salió de la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaro que esta historia no me pertenece. Los perdonajes de Stephanie Meyer son adaptados a la historia de Susan Fox, una excelente autora que me gustaría dar a conocer a los que todavía no tuvieron la oportunidad de leer sus entretenidas y románticas historias. **

**Este es el segundo libro de la Serie Se busca novio vaquero. **

**La adaptación conserva el mismo nombre del libro.**

**Pasaporte al amor**

**Capitulo 2**

Alice vaciló frente a las puertas abiertas de la enorme mansión, reacia a entrar sin ser anunciada. Aunque su tío le había dicho que Jasper la había invitado allí para verla, los buenos modales y la precaución evitaban que se comportara con excesiva familiaridad.

Un hombre pequeño y enjuto apareció frente a ella.

—Usted debe ser la señorita Brandon —declaró haciendo un gesto para que entrara—. El señor Whitlock la espera.

Alice sonrió débilmente y entró, muy nerviosa. Una vez en el enorme vestíbulo, el hombre empezó a gritar, sobresaltándola.

— ¡Muchachos, ha llegado la hora del descanso, así que todos fuera!

En un tiempo sorprendentemente corto, aparecieron obreros de todas direcciones y rápidamente salieron de la casa.

—El señor Whitlock vendrá en seguida, señorita —le dijo el hombre antes de marcharse también.

Alice miró hacia las ventanas y vio que todos los obreros iban hacia los edificios del rancho que ella había visto antes. Pensar que pudieran irse a almorzar aumentó su nerviosismo. De repente, la enorme casa le pareció bastante aislada, y miró con nerviosismo hacia las puertas abiertas.

Pero la frase dura y ronca que resonó en las enormes salas vacías, no le dio tiempo a que intentara escapar.

—Le agradezco que haya venido.

Alice se sobresaltó al oír la voz y dio media vuelta para verlo.

La mirada dura de Jasper Whitlock pareció engullirla por completo mientras se acercaba a ella. De repente, Alice tuvo la impresión de que él veía todo en ella, incluido el pequeño estremecimiento que le había puesto la piel de gallina.

Jasper era un hombre alto y fuerte, con el pelo rubio demasiado largo que le rozaba el cuello y un rostro duro y curtido que proclamaba que era un hombre igual a los elementos. El profundo azul de sus ojos bajo su sombrero se encontró con la mirada de Alice con una fuerza brutal. Con su sombrero de vaquero, camisa a cuadros, pantalones gastados y botas, sólo le faltaba la pistola para hacerle parecer un forajido de las películas.

Cuando Jasper se detuvo a menos de un metro de ella, Alice volvió a estremecerse. Ese hombre era más masculino que ninguno de los que ella había conocido nunca, y de repente, toda la feminidad reaccionó con una sorprendente mezcla de atracción y miedo.

Alice estaba mirando fijamente, algo mareada, cuando Jasper sonrió. Al instante, Alice se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando de forma descarada y grosera, así que forzó una débil sonrisa mientras se esforzaba por recuperarse.

—Me... sorprendió la invitación, señor Whitlock —empezó con dolorosa formalidad.

Él se quedó mirándola con intensidad.

—La invitación la sorprendió —declaró con tono bajo y duro—. ¿Y la proposición de matrimonio?

—La proposición me... preocupó —admitió temblorosa—. Pensé que aclararíamos las cosas si venía a hablar con usted.

Alice realmente quería hablar de eso del modo más amable posible. Tío James pensaba que tener el dinero de Jasper en su banco era crucial para la supervivencia del banco, así que Alice no se atrevía a ofender a ese hombre. Y sin importar lo duro y macho que pareciera, no tenía intención de insultar su orgullo ni herir sus sentimientos. Pero, desde luego, no podía casarse con un extraño o con un hombre al que no amara, sin importar lo rico que fuera.

Cuando Jasper continuó mirándola fijamente, moviendo los ojos sobre su cara como si estuviera analizando en detalle sus facciones, Alice sintió que se quedaba sin respiración. Pero cuando esa mirada bajó despacio desde la barbilla hasta los pies, deteniéndose de forma casi indecente en cada curva, a ella casi se le paró el corazón.

Al instante, se puso colorada. Y en ese mismo instante, Jasper volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

—Entonces, no quiere casarse conmigo —declaró con un tono sorprendentemente tranquilo que contrastaba con la tensión que Alice notaba en él.

El instinto le avisó que fuera cautelosa. No conocía a ese hombre ni a nadie que lo conociera. Jasper Whitlock nunca había formado parte del círculo social de su tío y de su tía ni parecía haberse relacionado con nadie en la ciudad. Había oído rumores sobre él, sobre su reciente riqueza y lo que estaba haciendo con su dinero, pero no sabía nada personal sobre ese hombre aparte del hecho de que en ese momento era el soltero más codiciado de la zona.

Alice se obligó a sonreír débilmente.

—No lo conozco, señor Whitlock.

La tensión en Jasper pareció calmarse ante su suave respuesta.

—Eso tiene solución —declaró dando un paso hacia ella y haciendo que se pusiera muy rígida.

Escudriñó el rostro de Alice como si sintiera que estaba a punto de salir disparada, y le puso la mano en el codo de forma tan repentina y con tanta suavidad, que ella no pudo evitarlo.

La sensación de sus dedos ásperos cerrándose con firmeza en su brazo le hizo estremecerse. Alice intentó soltarse, pero él no la dejó. Ese pequeño tirón le acercó un paso más, y Alice no pudo evitar que su mano libre cayera y aterrizara sobre la camisa de Jasper.

El algodón azul estaba caliente por la piel del hombre que llevaba la prenda puesta. Bajo los dedos de Alice, el corazón de Jasper latía con ritmo regular mientras el suyo estaba descontrolado. Y mientras miraba su rostro duro y atractivo, sintió las rodillas debilitarse y empezar a temblar.

Jasper no se perdió ni un detalle en los cambios de expresión de Alice. Sorpresa, cautela, atracción, miedo... no exactamente la aprobación y el deseo que él quería ver. Pero esa mano pequeña apretada contra su pecho directamente sobre su corazón era como un hierro candente. Aunque ella no lo pretendiera, estaba marcándolo.

—Me gustaría enseñarle la casa —gruñó Jasper, apartándose para que cayera la mano de Alice.

Pero a ella no la soltó hasta que salieron del vestíbulo para comenzar el recorrido.

Alice sintió alivio cuando pudo volver a mover su brazo con libertad. En una situación normal, habría aceptado la invitación por pura cortesía, aunque en ese momento lo hizo para tener algo de tiempo y poder calmarse los nervios.

Seguía sintiendo los dedos calientes de Jasper sobre su piel, y aún temblaba por las sensaciones que le habían provocado. Y darse cuenta de que ella misma le había puesto la mano en el pecho, un gesto bastante íntimo, la había alterado. Incluso las veces que sus miradas se encontraban mientras recorrían la enorme casa, hacían que se estimulara su sexualidad.

Desesperada por distraerse, miró alrededor, obligándose a concentrarse en cada habitación y hacer las preguntas apropiadas. Pero no tuvo que forzarse para admirar la enorme mansión. La planta principal albergaba el gran vestíbulo con una escalera hasta la segunda planta, un cuarto de estar, un comedor, un estudio, una salita, un salón, una cocina enorme y habitaciones para la cocinera y el ama de llaves.

En la segunda planta había una habitación grande que comunicaba con una habitación infantil y un vestidor la mitad de grande que el dormitorio principal. Había otros seis dormitorios y unas habitaciones junto a la escalera trasera para un mayordomo.

— ¿Un mayordomo? —preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

Jasper la miró.

—Me invitaron a una fiesta en una casa en Dallas donde tenían mayordomo y me pareció admirable el modo en que mantenía todo en orden.

Finalmente terminaron en la cocina de la planta baja.

—La decoradora ya ha elegido las cortinas y alfombras —le dijo Jasper mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho—, pero puede hablar con ella mañana para ver si está de acuerdo con todo —añadió ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Alice—. Puede elegir los muebles, siempre que nuestra cama ni nada que yo tenga que usar sea recargado, muy femenino o blanco. Aún soy un ranchero y siempre lo seré.

Alice se quedó mirando perpleja mientras él le explicaba todo eso. Ella había esperado que durante la visita de la casa, Jasper recuperara la sensatez y se diera cuenta de lo tonto que era que cualquiera de ellos se tomara en serio esa proposición de matrimonio.

Pero en lugar de eso, parecía que para Jasper, aceptar la invitación de ver la casa, había sido algo así como dar su consentimiento. Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Señor Whitlock, por favor, entiéndalo. Aunque su proposición me halaga, no puedo casarme con usted.

Él la miró con dureza.

—No soy lo suficiente bueno, ¿eh?

Ella tardó unos instantes en recuperarse de la pregunta tan directa y un instante más en darse cuenta de la emoción oculta bajo esas palabras.

—No tiene nada que ver con eso, señor Whitlock. Nosotros no nos conocemos —declaró con énfasis y suavidad.

— ¿Y si nos conociéramos?

La pregunta la perturbó, y Alice se esforzó por reprimir su reacción repentina y secreta a la idea, mientras intentaba ofrecerle una respuesta serena.

—Podríamos conocernos bien y no tener el tipo de amor que requiere un matrimonio. No puedo casarme con un hombre del que no estoy enamorada. Y no creo que usted fuera realmente feliz casándose con una mujer de la que no está enamorado.

—Amor... —declaró Jasper con cinismo—. El amor no es más que un arranque de lujuria y hormonas que los tontos confunden con los sentimientos. En cuanto se satisface la lujuria, las hormonas se tranquilizan. Y entonces es cuando esos mismos tontos piensan que se han _desenamorado_ —terminó con sarcasmo.

Alice estaba sorprendida.

— ¿No cree en el amor?

Jasper la miró.

—El amor es igual que Santa Claus, señorita Brandon, un mito infantil —explicó melancólico—. Yo no nací rico y no tengo estudios universitarios, pero soy constante, de confianza y trabajador. Seré un marido fiel y serio, un buen padre para mis hijos y una buena fuente de ingresos para una esposa fiel.

Alice apartó la mirada, desprevenida por la intensidad de su declaración, pero impresionada por su sinceridad. El amor era un mito para él, pero las cosas que deseaba no podían lograrse sin él.

Entonces, pensó en el matrimonio sin amor de su tía Bree con James. El tío James nunca le había sido fiel a Tía Bree y no le había dado nada a Bree que no hubiera procedido originariamente de la gran herencia de su tía. Y como James nunca había amado a su tía, nunca le había interesado tener hijos con ella. Y como nunca la había amado, su hogar no era un lugar cálido ni acogedor.

Los recuerdos de sus propios padres que murieron cuando ella tenía nueve años, eran de dos personas completamente enamoradas que se adoraban la una a la otra y adoraban a la hija que su amor había creado. Y Alice anhelaba ese tipo de amor y esa clase de matrimonio.

La alternativa, representada por la fría relación formal de James y Bree, era inaceptable. No importaba lo maravilloso que sonara en ese momento la promesa de Jasper. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en ir mal el matrimonio sin amor que él quería?

Alice obligó a mirar a Jasper directamente.

—Ésas son metas honorables, señor Whitlock. Usted debe ser un buen hombre al pensar así —vaciló, apretando el bolso para evitar mover las manos—. Pero yo no puedo casarme con un hombre que no da valor al amor.

Jasper habló en seguida, sin pensar.

—Entonces su respuesta es no.

Alice mantuvo la mirada.

—Mi respuesta es no.

Jasper bajó los ojos brevemente antes de volver a mirarla con determinación.

—Entonces, tendré que encontrar el modo de hacer que cambie de opinión —declaró con voz ronca.

Alice se acaloró. Jasper la estaba mirando como si estuviera a punto de tomarla en brazos y llevársela a alguna cueva.

Se ruborizó, confusa entre el miedo y la excitación. No podía hablar ni moverse. La atracción peculiar que había sentido por Jasper en el pasado ascendió repentinamente a algo sensual e irresistible. La idea de que pretendiera hacerla cambiar de opinión para que se casara con él, era vertiginosa.

Pero pensar que de algún modo pudiera conseguirlo, la aterrorizó. Estaba segura de que nunca podrían convencerla para que se casara con un extraño que no creía en el amor. Pero mientras estaba ahí de pie, paralizada, incapaz de apartar los ojos del duro y atractivo rostro de Jasper Whitlock, se dio cuenta de que estaba en peligro de aceptar.

De algún modo recuperó la compostura.

—Buenas tardes, señor Whitlock —dijo muy seca y se giró y salió de la enorme cocina, aunque eso no sirvió para romper la atracción sensual entre ellos.

Y aunque sabía que Jasper la iba siguiendo por el largo pasillo hasta la entrada, consiguió mantener el paso tranquilo.

No respiró con normalidad hasta que salió y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había aparcado su coche.

**¿Y que les parecieron los primeros capítulos de esta segunda entrega de la serie "Se buscan novios vaqueros"? **

_**Adelantos…**_

—_**Pensé que os había dejado claro a las dos —empezó, incluyendo también a Alice en su furiosa mirada—, lo importante que es este matrimonio. Había esperado no tener que recordaros que el Banco Chaney está a punto de declararse insolvente, pero ya veo que debí ser más directo.**_

_**Alice sintió náuseas. El banco tenía dificultades y James la culpaba a ella. Su amigo de universidad, Embry Call, había trabajado en el banco hasta hacía tres semanas. Por haber sido un empleado brillante y capaz, James le ascendió rápidamente, pero más adelante, cuando una auditoria demostró que faltaba dinero, James sospechó de él de inmediato.**_

_**Su tío dijo que la resistencia de Alice a creer culpable a su amigo le había hecho buscar al culpable por otro lado, y el resultado fue la pérdida de una suma aún mayor. Días después, Embry Call se marchó repentinamente de la ciudad y dejó el trabajo. Y al poco tiempo, fue cuando James descubrió la verdadera extensión del desfalco y de que el amigo de Alice había sido, sin duda, el ladrón.**_

—_**Yo nunca habría contratado a Embry Call de no ser por mi afecto hacia ti, Alice, y lo mucho que intento satisfacer tus deseos —dijo con tono arrogantemente suave, aunque sin duda estaba muy furioso—. Y pienso que tú deberías sentirte obligada a complacer los míos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaro que esta historia no me pertenece. Los perdonajes de Stephanie Meyer son adaptados a la historia de Susan Fox, una excelente autora que me gustaría dar a conocer a los que todavía no tuvieron la oportunidad de leer sus entretenidas y románticas historias. **

**Este es el segundo libro de la Serie Se busca novio vaquero. **

**La adaptación conserva el mismo nombre del libro.**

**Pasaporte al amor**

**Capitulo 3**

Alice seguía con los nervios alterados cuando regresó a la ciudad. Para su sorpresa, tío James había vuelto temprano a casa del banco y estaba esperando en el salón con tía Bree.

—Hola, querida —le dijo Bree cuando Alice entró.

Bree estaba sentada en uno de los tres sofás blancos que había agrupados alrededor de la mesita baja de cristal. James estaba de pie junto al mueble bar, con expresión expectante. En un botellero de plata había una botella de champán metida en hielo picado.

—Hola a todos —saludó Alice con suavidad, deteniéndose junto al sofá.

Vio en seguida que la expresión de tía Bree era tensa. James casi nunca estaba en casa a esas horas. Y el champán y la mirada cálida que le estaba dirigiendo su tío la alarmaron.

—Confiamos en que el señor Whitlock y tú hayáis fijado la fecha —declaró él.

Alice se quedó mirando fijamente con una extraña sensación de irrealidad. James estaba claramente satisfecho y emocionado. Una rápida mirada a tía Bree la sorprendió sonriendo nerviosa. De pronto, se dio cuenta que los dos querían que ella hubiera aceptado la sorprendente proposición de matrimonio de Jasper Whitlock.

Aunque Charles había dejado claro anteriormente que estaba a favor de esa proposición a pesar de las protestas de Alice, no fue hasta ese momento cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba ese matrimonio y de lo seguro que estaba de que había aceptado. Y era increíble, ya que él y Jasper Whitlock eran auténticos extraños que no tenían nada en común.

Allison respondió vacilante.

—Bueno tío... pues no.

—Pero fuiste a hablar con él y viste la casa —continuó alegremente su tío—. Estoy seguro de que te permitirá decorarla como te guste. La mayoría de los hombres no sirven para eso —siguió, ajeno a la expresión alarmada de Alice— Whitlock puede ser algo duro, pero es asquerosamente rico, y dudo que haya algo material que te niegue siempre que tú estés dispuesta a ser una buena esposa.

—He rechazado la proposición del señor Whitlock, tío —explicó Alice rápidamente.

James se detuvo a medio camino de abrir la botella de champán y la miró, mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

El silencio se alargó. De repente, a Alice le costó repetir las palabras y se le puso la boca seca.

—Que he rechazado la proposición del señor Whitlock. Fui lo más diplomática que pude —le aseguró al ver a su tío ponerse serio—. Y estoy segura de que ha visto, como yo, que sería mejor para él esperar y casarse con alguien de quien esté enamorado.

James volvió a meter la botella en el hielo. Se puso colorado y su boca adquirió una expresión dura. Miró a Bree, que tenía la mirada fija en sus manos entrelazadas.

—Pensé que os había dejado claro a las dos —empezó, incluyendo también a Alice en su furiosa mirada—, lo importante que es este matrimonio. Había esperado no tener que recordaros que el Banco Chaney está a punto de declararse insolvente, pero ya veo que debí ser más directo.

Alice sintió náuseas. El banco tenía dificultades y James la culpaba a ella. Su amigo de universidad, Embry Call, había trabajado en el banco hasta hacía tres semanas. Por haber sido un empleado brillante y capaz, James le ascendió rápidamente, pero más adelante, cuando una auditoría demostró que faltaba dinero, James sospechó de él de inmediato.

Su tío dijo que la resistencia de Alice a creer culpable a su amigo le había hecho buscar al culpable por otro lado, y el resultado fue la pérdida de una suma aún mayor. Días después, Embry Call se marchó repentinamente de la ciudad y dejó el trabajo. Y al poco tiempo, fue cuando James descubrió la verdadera extensión del desfalco y de que el amigo de Alice había sido, sin duda, el ladrón.

—Yo nunca habría contratado a Embry Call de no ser por mi afecto hacia ti, Alice, y lo mucho que intento satisfacer tus deseos —dijo con tono arrogantemente suave, aunque sin duda estaba muy furioso—. Y pienso que tú deberías sentirte obligada a complacer los míos.

Alice sintió como si una sutil trampa se estuviera cerrando a su alrededor, e intentó esquivarla.

— ¿Se lo has notificado a las autoridades? —preguntó, ya que seguía costándole creer que Embry fuera el ladrón y le seguía angustiando lo seguro que estaba James y sus métodos de tratar con el ladrón.

—Ya expliqué que prefería tratar la situación con discreción —replicó James—. Y no es culpa mía que los investigadores privados que he contratado aún no hayan descubierto nada.

—Seguro que esas cuentas estaban aseguradas contra las pérdidas —razonó Alice—. Además, las autoridades federales tienen más recursos...

—Es posible —le interrumpió su tío irritado, empezando a levantar la voz—, pero el banco no puede permitirse que se haga del conocimiento público que uno de nuestros empleados hizo un desfalco tan grande para dejar al banco insolvente —declaró, mirando a su sobrina casi con odio—. Jasper Whitlock puede darle al banco la clase de negocio que necesita para mantenerse en pie. Y tú, querida, eres la mujer con quien ha elegido casarse. Una vez él sea un miembro de la familia, estoy seguro de que se mostrará más abierto no sólo a transferirnos sus cuentas, sino que, naturalmente, me nombrará su asesor financiero.

En ese momento, Alice vio una pequeña oportunidad para evitar formar parte de los planes de James.

— ¿Te ha garantizado que te transferirá sus cuentas y que serás su asesor?

Por un lado, sería una tontería que James la hiciera casarse con un extraño para atraer sus negocios sin tener una garantía de que fuera a hacerlo. Por otra, casarla con Whitlock para conseguir sus negocios y tener acceso a su dinero era equivalente a venderla.

James la señaló con el dedo como si estuviera riñendo a una niña pequeña.

—Tú cumple con tu parte y acepta su proposición. Déjame a mí el asunto de los negocios.

Alice se empezó a marear. El plan de James para salvar el banco era increíble. Increíble, medieval y ridículo.

—Habla tú con ella, Bree —añadió su tío—. Quizás puedas hacerle ver lo ingrata que es. Yo vuelvo al banco.

Ni Alice ni Bree hablaron mientras James se marchaba y cerraba de un portazo. Alice miró a su tía Bree.

Bree Brandon Tunner seguía siendo una mujer bella. Aunque tenía más de cincuenta años, seguía teniendo el pelo castaño, la piel clara y tersa y las únicas arrugas estaban en las comisuras de los ojos y alrededor de su preciosa boca.

Pero tía Bree pareció haber envejecido diez años durante la breve perorata de James.

Alice fue a sentarse en el sofá frente a su tía, dejando la mesita de cristal entre ellas. Los delicados dedos de Bree estaban temblando y no miró a su sobrina a los ojos.

Alice sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Bree la había acogido tras la muerte de sus padres. Nadie más en su extensa familia pareció quererla, pero tía Bree sí.

Y al acogerla, superó en mucho el sentido de la obligación de ocuparse de la única hija de su hermano menor. Bree la quería de verdad, y de algún modo consiguió suavizar el dolor de la increíble pérdida que sufrió Alice y alegrar la vida de una niña desolada.

Por tanto no resultaba sorprendente que Alice adorara a su tía, y la felicidad y el bienestar de Bree eran para ella más importante que las suyas propias.

Y como, de pronto, Alice se estaba dando cuenta de que el banco iba peor de lo que creía, y que tía Bree parecía incluso más disgustada a su modo que el tío James, no pudo evitar sentirse algo desesperada. Finalmente, habló.

— ¿Realmente va tan mal el banco para que yo deba... casarme con el señor Whitlock? —Preguntó casi sin voz—. Perdóname, tía, pero estoy... aturdida —terminó con suavidad.

Bree la miró angustiada, y antes de que pudiera hablar, Alice rápidamente se puso de pie, rodeó la mesa, se sentó junto a su tía y tomó sus dedos pequeños, llenos de anillos, entre los suyos.

— ¿Tía Bree?

Bree apretó los ojos y una lágrima resbaló por su pálida mejilla.

—Me temo que el banco está bastante mal —dijo casi ahogada mientras caían más lágrimas por su cara.

Afligida por la angustia de su tía, Alice la abrazó, sintiendo que sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Tía Bree rara vez lloraba. Siempre era una mujer educada y agradable, y consideraba que las emociones fuertes demostraban una falta de etiqueta.

Bree le devolvió el abrazo con intensidad. Cuando consiguió recuperar el control, se echó hacia atrás y levantó una mano temblorosa hasta la mejilla de Alice.

—Oh, mi dulce niña, lo último que yo quiero para ti es que te cases con un Neandertal que se cree respetable porque es lo suficiente rico para comprar la respetabilidad —dijo Bree, mientras sus frágiles facciones se endurecían y sus pálidas mejillas se sonrosaban con espíritu renovado—. No me importa si el banco cierra y James lo pierde todo. Tiene que haber otra solución que no sea condenarte a un matrimonio sin amor con un vaquero.

En secreto, Alice sufría. A pesar de la declaración de Bree, de repente le aterrorizó pensar que casarse con Jasper Whitlock resultara ser la única solución para los problemas del banco. Incluso peor, temía que casarse con Jasper Whitlock al final no sirviera de nada.

**Al fin viernes chicas! Yupiiii!**

**Y para comenzar con un muy buen finde semana, un nuevo capitulo!**

**Adelantos…**

—_**Jasper —volvió a corregir con suavidad—. Una esposa debería llamar a su marido por su nombre.**_

—_**Entonces veo que realmente quiere seguir con esto —declaró Alice.**_

_**Ésa pareció ser la señal para que él se levantara y apartara su silla. Con la mirada clavada en la de Alice, se acercó, la tomó de la mano y la puso de pie.**_

_**Nerviosa y excitada por el apretón suave y fuerte a la vez de sus dedos rodeando los suyos, Aliceno pudo romper el contacto visual con Jasper.**_

—_**Esto para que no haya error sobre lo que yo quiero y para ayudarte a recordar que no debes llamarme señor Whitlock...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaro que esta historia no me pertenece. Los perdonajes de Stephanie Meyer son adaptados a la historia de Susan Fox, una excelente autora que me gustaría dar a conocer a los que todavía no tuvieron la oportunidad de leer sus entretenidas y románticas historias. **

**Este es el segundo libro de la Serie Se busca novio vaquero. **

**La adaptación conserva el mismo nombre del libro.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes chicas que me siguen desde Corazón Indómito**

**DaniiHale y Romy92**

**Y tambien a ustedes: Montego 24 y NANAko que dejaron las primera Review en esta historia!**

**Pasaporte al amor**

**Capitulo 4**

Dos días después, por la tarde, Alice se encontró de vuelta en el rancho Whitlock. Su tía estaba en ese momento en cama, enferma de nervios. El doctor Evans había ido a verla, pero aparte de asegurarles que Bree se pondría bien y que posiblemente se levantaría en poco tiempo, no hubo ningún cambio sustancial en el estado de su tía.

La situación en el banco era algo mejor. James no había perdido ni una oportunidad para presionarla, y los propios sentimientos secretos de culpabilidad que tenía Alice sobre Embry Call la estaban debilitando. Finalmente accedió a ir al rancho Whitlock para hablar de nuevo con Blue.

James le había asegurado que ya había telefoneado a Jasper y había suavizado el ambiente. Alice no pensaba que hubiera sido tan simple. Si Jasper tenía algo de orgullo, darle a una mujer una segunda oportunidad para volver a rechazar su proposición de matrimonio le resultaría detestable.

El propio orgullo de Alice la estaba ahogando. Ya era bastante malo que estuviera siendo prácticamente vendida. Era incluso peor tener que volver al rancho y humillarse delante de un hombre que podría disfrutar dándole la vuelta a la tortilla y rechazándola a ella.

Dos días antes, Alice se habría alegrado si Jasper hubiera perdido el interés en casarse con ella. Pero tras dos días de depresión y angustia de tía Bree, se dio cuenta de que estaba deseando hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar en su recuperación.

A pesar de lo que había dicho Bree de querer evitarle un matrimonio concertado, Alice empezaba a creer que no había otro modo de salvar el banco. Pet había nacido en una familia rica y siempre había llevado un estilo de vida de la clase alta. Alice conocía bien el terror de los ricos cuando pensaban en perder su fortuna.

Y el miedo de Bree a un escándalo público era casi patológico. Si el banco fracasaba, naturalmente se consideraría responsable a James. Se recelaría de su buen juicio por no haber notificado a tiempo lo sucedido a las autoridades, y por tanto su reputación financiera quedaría manchada. Alice no tenía idea de cómo afectaría eso a sus finanzas personales. Existía la posibilidad de que fuera de modo desastroso, y eso era suficiente para hacerle dar ese paso desesperado.

Tía Bree la había adorado y le había ofrecido un buen hogar con todas las ventajas económicas posibles. Alice nunca podría devolverle su generosidad, pero como James había señalado tan brutalmente, casarse con Jasper era su gran oportunidad para hacerlo.

Así que Alice recorrió el camino hasta la terraza que rodeaba la nueva mansión. Era domingo, por lo que no había ningún obrero a la vista. Aunque sentía cierta aprensión a estar a solas con Jasper, en muchos aspectos era una bendición. Nadie podría presenciar la escena si él había cambiado de opinión sobre darle una segunda oportunidad.

Y si realmente iban a casarse, estarían a solas a menudo. Así que podría empezar a hacerlo en ese momento, aunque la idea le aterrorizara.

Las enormes puertas dobles estaban cerradas y los cristales ovalados permitían ver una parte del enorme vestíbulo detrás. Alice se acercó hasta las puertas, vio un timbre a la derecha y llamó.

Jasper había visto a Alice acercarse a la casa desde la habitación llena de estanterías que se convertiría en el estudio. Había notado la aprensión en su precioso rostro al salir del coche y el modo decidido de enderezar sus estrechos hombros.

Su orgullo no sufrió lo más mínimo cuando ella rechazó su proposición el otro día. Pero la humillación servil de James por teléfono el día anterior, le revolvió el estómago, ya que tenía la sensación de que Tunner había intimidado a Alice para que cambiara de opinión, y eso le avergonzaba un poco.

Y aunque en realidad, nunca había pretendido que ella tuviera elección, el modo en que estaba resultando su plan para conseguirla le hacía sentirse como si de algún modo hubiera abusado de Alice. En su vocabulario normal no estaba la palabra degradante, pero se sentía como si les hubiera degradado a los dos, especialmente porque ella parecía conceder mucha importancia al amor, un sentimiento qué él había aprendido a ignorar por costumbre y necesidad.

Pero Jasper no había salido de la pobreza y su vida sin hogar siendo un blando ni desviándose de los objetivos que se proponía. Casarse con Alice Brandon era el siguiente objetivo en su lista. Si pensaba en ella de ese modo, se sentía menos molesto por lo que tenía que hacer para conseguirla.

Se apartó de la ventana cuando ella extendió la mano para llamar al timbre. Salió al vestíbulo, se acercó a la puerta y abrió.

— ¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó Alice con suavidad y algo jadeante.

Jasper no llevaba su sombrero negro, pero parecía un gigante. Su expresión era dura, aunque ella detectó cierta cautela en sus ojos azules.

Jasper no respondió con palabras, pero abrió la puerta para que entrara. Alice dio cuatro pasos sobre el suelo de mármol antes de detenerse insegura y girarse hacia él.

JAsper había cerrado la puerta y estaba de pie mirándola. Nada en su expresión sirvió para que Alice supiera en qué pensaba, hasta que habló.

—He puesto un viejo escritorio y un par de sillas en aquella habitación... el estudio —dijo haciendo un gesto para que ella le precediera.

Alice caminó hacia la puerta abierta y entró. Jasper la siguió.

—Los muebles son viejos y feos, pero servirán hasta que la casa esté terminada y pueda ir a Dallas para comprar algo mejor.

Jasper recogió una sábana blanca doblada que había en el escritorio, la desdobló y la puso sobre la mejor de las dos sillas manchadas de pintura. Automáticamente puso la otra silla enfrente para sentarse a horcajadas antes de darse cuenta de que ella no se había movido.

Como si fuera un colegial que se hubiera dado cuenta de haberse olvidado de sus modales, se levantó rápidamente y le hizo un gesto hacia la silla cubierta con la sábana.

—Siéntese, señorita Alice. La sábana es nueva. No se preocupe por su vestido.

Alice se movió hacia la silla y se sentó muy rígida, aunque le ardía la cara. No había vacilado por temer que se manchara su vestido.

—No me preocupo por mi ropa tanto como usted parece imaginar, señor Whitlock. Estaba esperando a que me invitara a sentarme.

Jasper se sentó despacio y apoyó sus brazos musculosos en el respaldo de su silla.

—Imagino que no necesito decirle que tengo malos modales. Puede pasar algún tiempo antes de que esté preparado para la sociedad refinada —dijo con voz dura.

Alice lo miró fijamente, sorprendida por su franqueza, y se suavizó un poco.

—Los buenos modales en realidad no son más que hacer que la otra persona se sienta cómoda.

—Entonces mis modales deben ser especialmente malos —dijo Jasper con voz muy ronca—, porque usted no parece muy cómoda.

Alice bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas, algo asombrada al ver que tenía las palmas húmedas.

—Es la situación lo que me incomoda, señor Whit...

—Jasper —corrigió él, haciendo que Alice lo mirara—. Del modo en que dice señor Whitlock me hace sentir como si estuviéramos a kilómetros de distancia.

Los dedos entrelazados de Alice casi le dolían por la fuerza con que se los apretaba. Cambió de tema, queriendo ignorar el comentario de Jasper sobre la distancia que ella desearía que hubiera entre ellos.

—He venido a hacerle algunas preguntas. Bastante delicadas.

Jasper la miró muy serio.

—Bien. No quiero preocuparme sobre si una pregunta es delicada o no. Tenemos cosas de que hablar y prefiero que sea directa.

—De acuerdo. Mi tío parece creer que está cambiando una sobrina por una cuenta bancaria multimillonaria. Piensa que una vez usted forme parte de la familia, le permitirá asesorarle sobre asuntos financieros.

Blue la miró con tranquilidad.

—Lo que yo decida hacer sobre su tío y el banco es independiente de usted.

Alice intentó leer su expresión, sin saber cómo interpretar sus palabras.

—Los matrimonios concertados normalmente son por dinero. Me siento como si... —Alice respiró profundamente—... como si me estuvieran comprando.

—Yo necesito una esposa —dijo Jasper con la misma calma imperturbable—. Y soy muy exigente sobre la mujer que quiero.

—Pero en Texas hay muchas mujeres. Debe haber cientos de mujeres incluso para un hombre exigente.

La expresión seria de Jasper se resquebrajó un poco y sus labios se curvaron levemente.

—Admito que hasta ahora, prácticamente todas las mujeres disponibles en Texas se han acercado a mí. El dinero parece volverlas atrevidas.

— ¿Entonces piensa que sólo lo quieren por su dinero? ¿En qué se diferencian de... mí?

—En que es la única que yo quiero.

Las palabras roncas de Jasper la abrazaron. Alice sintió la intensidad tras su mirada ardiente y su corazón palpitó.

En ese momento, vio la fuerte determinación de casarse con ella fuera como fuera. No la tocó ni lo intentó, pero sintió su posesión como si la hubiera abrazado.

—Pero éste no es el matrimonio que yo había esperado tener —declaró Alice.

—Es el que yo quiero.

Esa sencilla frase debería haberla enfurecido. Después de todo, era un recuerdo descarado de su desigualdad, de que él tenía todo el dinero y las opciones y ella no.

Pero Alice sintió otro significado tras sus palabras. Un hombre con el origen de Jasper, que no creía en el amor, podría no querer conseguir una esposa de ningún otro modo. Y un hombre con sus limitaciones sociales podría no saber cómo conseguirla.

Ese nuevo punto de vista evitó que se ofendiera.

— ¿Ha pensado en alguna fecha para la boda? —preguntó Jasper, nombrando una fecha que tan sólo estaba a un mes.

— ¿Entonces... prefiere que vayamos a un juez de paz? —preguntó Alice, aterrorizada.

jasper negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero que sea a lo grande, en su iglesia, con su párroco, y tan grandiosa que salga en los periódicos. Si su tío no puede con todos los gastos, que me envíe las facturas.

Alice no pudo ocultar su desagrado a tener una boda tan grande y pública.

—Una boda así sería muy cara.

— ¿Cuánto? —preguntó de un modo directo que seguía sorprendiendo a Alice.

—Bueno, más de veinte mil dólares.

—Lo puedo pagar.

Alice apartó la mirada, sin poder soportar la franqueza en los ojos de Jasper, ni la vergüenza que sintió ante su oferta para pagar una boda cara. Entonces decidió que, aunque gastara todo lo que tenía en su fondo fiduciario, se pagaría su propia boda.

—Eso no será necesario, señor Whit...

—Jasper —volvió a corregir con suavidad—. Una esposa debería llamar a su marido por su nombre.

—Entonces veo que realmente quiere seguir con esto —declaró Alice.

Ésa pareció ser la señal para que él se levantara y apartara su silla. Con la mirada clavada en la de Alice, se acercó, la tomó de la mano y la puso de pie.

Nerviosa y excitada por el apretón suave y fuerte a la vez de sus dedos rodeando los suyos, Alice no pudo romper el contacto visual con Jasper.

—Esto para que no haya error sobre lo que yo quiero y para ayudarte a recordar que no debes llamarme señor Whitlock...

La apretó contra él, levantándola ligeramente del suelo mientras sus labios descendían. El beso fue suave, pero ella se sobresaltó, y el aire que tomó le dio a Jasper el acceso que necesitó para profundizar el beso. Los labios carnosos de Jasper le robaron a Alice la respiración e hicieron que la cabeza empezara a darle vueltas.

Sentir su cuerpo duro volvió a sobresaltarla, y aunque ella no tenía muchas experiencias con hombres, supo que estaba excitado. El calor de Jasper la envolvió, mientras que la fuerte y experta invasión de su boca convirtió las entrañas de Alice en una masa caliente y palpitante.

Cuando finalmente Jasper rompió el beso, ella fue incapaz de permanecer de pie. Medio mareada, notó que estaba agarrada a él.

—Imagino que el sexo no será algo que tengamos que aplazar hasta que nos conozcamos mejor —declaró Jasper con voz ronca.

Sus palabras penetraron en la neblina de sensualidad que llenaba el cerebro de Alice, y ella hizo un débil esfuerzo por mover la cabeza. ¡Dios, pero si apenas conocía a ese hombre!

Y como si él hubiera sentido su rechazo, volvió a besarla. Esa vez, fue un beso tierno y persuasivo, y Alice fue incapaz de pensar. Los años de reservas se desvanecieron, y metió los dedos de perfectas uñas pintadas entre su pelo.

La habían besado antes y había encontrado los besos agradables, pero nada en su experiencia la había preparado para los besos de Jasper... el anterior totalmente carnal y ese último tan dolorosamente sensual que pareció entrar en su interior y acariciar su esencia.

Una emoción empezó a girar en su pecho, llenando su corazón. Pero antes de que Alice pudiera identificarla; Jasper apartó los labios.

Abrió los ojos, y atontada se encontró con el fuego en la mirada de Jasper.

—Di mi nombre.

La orden fue casi dura, pero Alice no se sintió amenazada.

—Jasper —dijo con suavidad y casi sin voz, dándose cuenta con sorpresa que había movido la mano y que estaba acariciando la mejilla de ese hombre—. Jasper —repitió con más suavidad aún, notando que siempre estaría unida a esa extraña y nueva emoción que sentía.

Cuando Jasper sujetó suavemente su mano y la apartó de su mejilla, Alice se sintió extrañamente decepcionada. Muy lentamente, él la soltó y se apartó.

La separación pareció calmar la turbulenta sensualidad entre ellos. Pero sólo un poco. Incluso cuando dejaron de tocarse, seguía existiendo cierta electricidad.

—Supongo que querrás volver a la ciudad y empezar a hacer planes —gruñó Jasper—. Te llamaré mañana por la tarde para ver cómo va todo.

Alice seguía demasiado aturdida para hablar, y sintió un dolor inesperado al ver a Jasper apartarse emocionalmente. De repente se volvió muy distante, y así la acompañó hasta su coche. Le abrió la puerta y luego la cerró con firmeza cuando ella estuvo tras el volante.

Y hasta que Alice no llegó a la autopista no se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

**Y chicas que les pareció este capitulo?**

**Recién se están conociendo y saltan las chispas entre este Jasper tan prepotente y nuestra Alice tan tierna y llena de dudas. A medida que avancemos van a conocer el porque de esa actitud de Jasper y cuales son sus planes a futuro. Así como también, conoceremos una Alice que es una persona hermosa por dentro y por fuera, con un corazón demasiado puro. **

**Muchas gracias a todas por las reviews! **

_**Adelantos…**_

—_**Yo te ayudaré con el vestido —declaró en tono bajo ruborizando a Alice aún más y extendiendo el brazo para quitarle un alfiler del velo.**_

_**Alice apenas podía moverse. No podía permitir que Jasper le quitara el vestido. No estaba preparada para esa clase de intimidad.**_

—_**Tía... Tía Bree quería...**_

—_**Tía Bree se está ocupando de otras cosas —replicó**_

_**Jasper mientras hacía rodar el delicado alfiler entre sus dedos.**_

_**Alice lo intentó de nuevo.**_

—_**Necesito...**_

—_**Yo soy ahora parte de tu familia —le interrumpió Jasper con cierto tono autoritario—. De ahora en adelante, tienes que buscarme a mí para las cosas que ella siempre ha hecho por ti.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaro que esta historia no me pertenece. Los perdonajes de Stephanie Meyer son adaptados a la historia de Susan Fox, una excelente autora que me gustaría dar a conocer a los que todavía no tuvieron la oportunidad de leer sus entretenidas y románticas historias. **

**Este es el segundo libro de la Serie Se busca novio vaquero. **

**La adaptación conserva el mismo nombre del libro.**

**Pasaporte al amor**

**Capitulo 5**

EL MES anterior a la boda transcurrió muy deprisa. Tía Bree recuperó su buena salud y las dos se dedicaron a los preparativos de la boda como un par de maníacas.

Para su sorpresa, Alice rara vez vio a Jasper, aunque hablaba con él por teléfono a diario para mantenerle informado sobre los preparativos. Jasper envió a su decoradora a casa de su tía, e incluso tía Bree se sintió satisfecha con los planes que él y la decoradora habían hecho, pendientes de la aprobación de Alie.

Por insistencia de tía Bree, las dos pasaron una tarde entera echando un vistazo a la mansión del rancho para poder hacerse una idea mejor de los muebles que habría que comprar. Aunque tía Bree se mostraba reservada y cautelosa con Jasper y él era distante con las dos, salió del rancho profundamente impresionada por la casa que se había construido.

Pet no le hacía a Alice comentarios personales sobre su futuro marido, pero admitió que Jasper Whitlock era atractivo y muy masculino.

Nadie mencionó que ésa era una boda concertada entre dos extraños, y a veces Alice estaba tan dedicada a los preparativos que casi lo olvidaba, hasta que hablaba con Jssper por teléfono o lo veía cara a cara. Él se mostraba más distante por días. Era como si los besos que compartieron aquel domingo por la tarde nunca hubieran existido. Jasper le parecía aún más un extraño, y a veces, ella tenía que esforzarse por guardarse para sí misma su espíritu abatido con respecto al matrimonio.

Mientras que las dos mujeres estaban ocupadas con los detalles de la boda, se terminó de construir la casa de Jasper y él ordenó los muebles que Alice había elegido. También contrató a un mayordomo, una cocinera y un ama de llaves.

La noche de la cena del ensayo, se comportaron simplemente como dos conocidos. Por acuerdo mutuo, limitaron el cortejo nupcial a una dama de honor y un padrino, que resultó ser uno de los rancheros más ricos de la zona.

Jasper había trabajado una vez de capataz para Jacob Black, pero parecía que su amistad había durado a pesar de la distancia y los años.

A James le impresionó la conexión entre esos dos hombres, y para horror de Alice, empezó inmediatamente a especular sobre atraer a Jacob hacia alguna de las inversiones que tenía en mente para Jasper. Sus frecuentes comentarios sobre salvar el banco continuaban molestando a Alice, igual que su continua negativa a denunciar el desfalco.

Jasper la llevó en coche directamente a su casa después de la cena, pero estuvieron el uno con el otro más forzado que nunca y apenas hablaron.

Y la noche anterior a la boda, Alice se quedó tumbada en su cama mucho rato, mirando la oscuridad, convencida de que estaba a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida.

La ceremonia en la Iglesia Chaney fue la mayor ocurrida en aquel lugar. Y también la más perfecta.

Alice había estado en muchas bodas. Algo siempre iba mal en todas, desde la tarta nupcial que se inclinaba hasta una dama de honor que dejaba caer su cesta de pétalos de rosa y rompía a llorar.

Pero nada, ni lo más mínimo, fue mal en su boda. Aunque por otro lado, todo era un completo error.

Dos extraños se hicieron promesas de amor, honor y cariño. Dos extraños fueron declarados marido y mujer. Dos extraños se giraron el uno hacia el otro y sus labios rígidos y fríos se besaron.

Esos dos mismos extraños, con pose perfecta y muy elegante, recorrieron los pasillos agarrados del brazo y sonrientes. Más tarde, posaron para las fotos que según el fotógrafo eran dignas de una revista de alta costura.

Después, dos extraños se metieron en la limusina que les llevó al rancho Whitlock para la recepción. Recibieron oficialmente a sus invitados, se dieron el uno al otro el tradicional trozo de tarta y luego recorrieron una sala donde había una montaña de regalos.

Cuando por fin Alice se fue a la suite principal donde tía Bree la ayudó con su vestido, tenía los nervios de punta. El traje sastre que había planeado llevar a Dallas estaba pulcramente extendido en la enorme cama, pero de repente, se mostró reacia a enfrentarse a la idea de una luna de miel.

No se había permitido pensar en lo que ocurriría tras la ceremonia, pero ver ese traje rosa claro en la cama, despertó en ella todas las preocupaciones y arrepentimientos, el miedo que había reprimido sobre su noche de bodas y todas las demás noches que seguirían.

El recuerdo de aquellos dos besos un mes antes llenó sus pensamientos. Se acaloró y de pronto se mareó. «Supongo que el sexo no será algo que tengamos que aplazar hasta que nos conozcamos mejor», había dicho Jasper.

¡Y ella no puso ninguna objeción a sus palabras!

Seguro que Jasper no esperaría que consumaran inmediatamente su matrimonio. De ser así, él se habría tomado su tiempo cortejándola durante las semanas anteriores, o al menos, habría intentado estar con ella a solas para poder conocerse más.

Alice se llevó una mano temblorosa al estómago y luego se obligó a sonreír. El cansancio de organizar la boda en tan poco tiempo empezaba a hacer mella en ella. Estaba nerviosa y agotada, y esa preocupación sobre la intimidad con Blue serían simplemente nervios nupciales.

Decidida a tranquilizarse, cruzó hasta el enorme espejo sobre el tocador para empezar a quitarse las horquillas que sujetaban su tocado. Apartó un poco la mirada del espejo para quitarse una que se le resistía cuando oyó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta del dormitorio.

—Menos mal que has llegado, tía Bree —dijo aliviada—. No puedo encontrar todas las horquillas.

Giró la cabeza para mirar el reflejo de la habitación en el espejo, esperando ver a su tía. Pero en su lugar, Jasper estaba de pie junto a la puerta cerrada.

Despacio, Jasper la miró de la cabeza a los pies, deteniéndose en cada curva de su cuerpo. Finalmente, subió la mirada con intensidad a su rostro ruborizado.

La descarada lujuria en sus ojos parecía brillar. Alice apenas podía respirar.

—Estaba... esperando a tía Bree.

Jasper no dejó de mirarla.

—No va a subir aún.

—Necesito su ayuda —declaró Alice mientras Jasper se acercaba—, con los botones —terminó casi sin voz.

Jasper estaba tan guapo con el esmoquin negro que ella no podía apartar la vista. La camisa blanca aumentaba su bronceado, que contrastaba con sus ojos azules. El corte del traje seguía fielmente sus anchos hombros y estrechas caderas, y Alice no sabía si estaba aterrorizada o excitada al ver su impresionante físico.

Por otra parte, Jasper, que ya podía mirar a Alice todo lo que quisiera, no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Parecía una princesa de cuentos de hadas, llena de encaje blanco, perlas blancas y satén. El velo blanco parecía una aureola rodeando su cabeza y hombros hasta el suelo, como si fueran las alas de un ángel.

Pero era su precioso rostro lo que más resaltaba. Enmarcado por su suave cabello negro, estaba sonrosada. Tenía los ojos color caramelo casi dorado, pero más grandes, inocentes, amables... aunque en ese momento sería difícil no notar en ellos cierta preocupación... o interés femenino. Y lo que a él más le atraía eran sus labios, de aspecto exuberante y dulce y de un color rojo cereza.

A pesar de que su beso de recién casados había sido frío, Jasper recordaba perfectamente la suavidad de esos labios. Necesitó toda su fuerza para no correr hasta ella y devorarla como si fuera un dulce.

En lugar de eso, se acercó despacio y se detuvo cuando la punta de sus pies tocaron el dobladillo de su vestido.

—Yo te ayudaré con el vestido —declaró en tono bajo ruborizando a Alice aún más y extendiendo el brazo para quitarle un alfiler del velo.

Alice apenas podía moverse. No podía permitir que Jasper le quitara el vestido. No estaba preparada para esa clase de intimidad.

—Tía... Tía Bree quería...

—Tía Bree se está ocupando de otras cosas —replicó

Jasper mientras hacía rodar el delicado alfiler entre sus dedos.

Alice lo intentó de nuevo.

—Necesito...

—Yo soy ahora parte de tu familia —le interrumpió Jasper con cierto tono autoritario—. De ahora en adelante, tienes que buscarme a mí para las cosas que ella siempre ha hecho por ti.

Alice se quedó tan trastornada por su orden que tardó un instante en recuperarse. Jasper aprovechó ese momento para soltar el velo y poner las manos en el tocado que aún seguía sujeto a su pelo.

La sensación de sus dedos buscando las horquillas envió una oleada de placer de la cabeza a los pies de Alice, disipando su objeción a que lo hiciera. Suavemente, Jasper le quitó todas las horquillas, una por una, dejándolas encima del tocador. Le quitó el tocado y lo dejó también en la mesa, junto con el velo.

La rodeó y ella se mordió los labios para reprimir sus estremecimientos cuando él empezó con los delicados botones perlados en la espalda de su traje. Uno tras otro, más y más iba bajando, desabrochándolos mientras sus dedos calientes rozaban la espalda desnuda de Alice. Ella nunca había pensado que algo tan simple pudiera ser tan excitante, pero con cada movimiento y cada simple roce de los dedos de Jasper, se encendía en ella una llama. Considerando que había unos cincuenta botones o más, cuando Jasper terminó, Alice se sentía como un edificio en llamas.

Y justo cuando pensó que ahí había terminado todo, que Jasper la dejaría para que se desnudara en privado, le puso las manos en la espalda desnuda. Sus manos le abrasaron y la dejaron incapaz de moverse. Alice aguantó la respiración cuando le abrieron la espalda del vestido y se deslizaron suavemente bajo el tejido.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que él le había bajado el vestido por los hombros. El escote le cayó suavemente hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de su combinación y el sujetador que llevaba debajo. Alarmada al ver su reflejo en el espejo del tocador, sujetó el vestido e intentó taparse.

Pero los dedos de Jasper sostuvieron la prenda y evitaron que lo hiciera. Alice sintió una ráfaga de respiración en su piel desnuda, seguida por los labios de Blue en su espalda.

Él soltó el vestido y dejó que sus manos bajaran hasta su cintura y se metieran bajo el vestido. La abrazó contra él mientras sus labios se movían con avidez sobre su cuello y su oreja, donde la besó y mordisqueó hasta que a Alice se le doblaron las rodillas.

Durante los minutos siguientes, los únicos sonidos en la habitación fueron los de respiraciones jadeantes y el sonido del satén, perlas y encaje rozándose contra la tela del traje negro. El vestido de novia terminó en el suelo, a sus pies. En algún momento durante esos instantes, la giró y la besó con pasión. Más tarde, la boca de Jasper se dirigió hacia su cuello, y luego descendió en un trayecto erótico que terminó muy cerca del pezón que sus dedos habían destapado.

Y como si toda la intención de Jasper hubiera sido excitarla hasta casi el punto del dolor y dejar insatisfecha la necesitad de sentir sus labios en su pecho, la soltó despacio y la apartó de él.

Alice apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Estaba demasiado débil para seguir sujetándose a las mangas de Jasper. La neblina erótica que había nublado su razón y todas sus inhibiciones, empezó despacio a desaparecer y ella abrió los ojos despacio para mirar a Jasper.

Calmó su ego ver en el rostro de Jasper la misma excitación que ella sentía. Pero también había en sus ojos un control de hierro que ella no tenía por falta de experiencia. Y Alice reaccionó con alivio y rabia a la vez.

¿Cómo se atrevía Jasper a jugar con ella, llevarla a semejante estado y dejarla con una insatisfacción que nunca había sentido?

Aún así, le estaba realmente agradecida de que hubiera parado. El confuso estado de frustración y alivio la hizo mantener silencio. Alice se quedó de pie mirando tras él un largo rato después de que Jasper hubiera dado media vuelta y abandonado la habitación.

**Y que les pareció, chicas? Que capitulo! Que calor, no? **

**Díganme que no quieren un Jasper? Jajaja**

**Bueno chicas gracias por sus review y por seguir la historia! Gracias!**

_**Acá les dejo los adelantos del próximo capitulo…**_

—_**Pareces preocupada —observó Jasper.**_

_**Alice apartó rápidamente la mirada.**_

—_**Sí, bueno, no sé cómo evitar estarlo —admitió, y al instante se sintió mejor—. Nosotros no nos conocemos...**_

—_**Y sólo hay una cama.**_

_**Alice volvió a mirarlo, asombrada de que lo hubiera dicho tan directamente. De pronto, el recuerdo que había intentado olvidar de Jasper ayudándola con el vestido de novia, la acaloró, y sintió que ese calor le subía a las mejillas.**_

—_**Yo... —vaciló, sintiéndose incómoda—. No sé qué esperas tú.**_

—_**Pues todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar —le dijo Jasper con más suavidad—. No soy de los que fuerzan a una mujer a tener sexo, sea o no mi esposa. Pero eso no evitará que intente obtenerlo de otro modo.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaro que esta historia no me pertenece. Los perdonajes de Stephanie Meyer son adaptados a la historia de Susan Fox, una excelente autora que me gustaría dar a conocer a los que todavía no tuvieron la oportunidad de leer sus entretenidas y románticas historias. **

**Este es el segundo libro de la Serie Se busca novio vaquero. **

**La adaptación conserva el mismo nombre del libro.**

**Pasaporte al amor**

**Capitulo 6**

El largo trayecto a Dallas en la limusina transcurrió en silencio. Jasper se había distanciado de ella, a pesar de estar sentados juntos en el centro del ancho asiento trasero.

Alice no paraba de pensar en su tía Bree. Incluso después de que Jasper hubiera abandonado la habitación, Bree no había subido a ayudarla. En su lugar, la nueva ama de llaves, subió a ayudarla a envolver el vestido y el velo de novia en papel de seda para llevarlo a la tintorería.

Alice sólo dispuso de un breve momento en el vestíbulo para abrazar a su tía llorosa, darle un beso en la mejilla y decirle adiós a James antes de que Jasper se la llevara fuera para arrojar el ramo de novia. Luego, Jasper se la llevó al coche demasiado deprisa para que ella viera quién lo había recogido.

Quizás fuera mejor que ninguno de ellos estuviera hablando en ese momento. Alice no estaba segura de poder guardarse para sí misma su rencor, y como ése era el día de su boda, no quería estropearlo con una pelea.

Y tampoco quería reaccionar con demasiada rapidez. Sabía que el mes anterior había sido agotador para ella y seguro que también lo había sido para Jasper, considerando que había tenido que ocuparse de que finalizaran las obras en la casa y de amueblarla para poder llevar a cabo la recepción.

El hecho de que Jasper no hubiera permitido a Bree ayudarla con el vestido y su prisa siguiente para escapar de la presión de los numerosos invitados, pudo haber sido simplemente por preocupación de que ella se quedara demasiado tiempo. Quizás por haber sido una persona que había vivido sola demasiado tiempo en el campo, le resultara difícil estar con mucha gente.

Al final, Alice se calló su rencor por su deseo de entender mejor a Jasper. Su comportamiento de ese día podría deberse al anterior mes de nervios y a un día agotador. La mayoría de los novios aguantaban la pompa y ceremonia de una gran boda, pero pocos parecían disfrutar realmente vistiéndose de forma tan seria y siendo el centro de atención.

Jasper posiblemente fuera así, aunque había que admitir que había sido muy paciente hasta el final.

El hotel en Dallas que Jasper había seleccionado era uno de los mejores en la ciudad. Alice se sintió aliviada cuando descubrió que había reservado una suite normal en lugar de una especial de luna de miel. Seguro que eso era señal de que no tenía ninguna intención amorosa para su noche de bodas.

De todos modos, la tensión que sentía Alice la mantuvo callada. Vio que Jasper trató bien al personal del hotel y que dio las propinas apropiadas. Y el hecho de que le diera las gracias a todos los que les ayudaron, hicieron que Alice se sintiera avergonzada de no haber esperado algo así de él.

Por otro lado, James rara vez era amable con cualquiera a quien considerara inferior. Tanto la tía Bree como ella se habían sentido a menudo avergonzadas por su actitud superior y, siempre se habían sentido obligados a compensarla de algún modo

Jasper Whitlock, a pesar de su pasado poco privilegiado, o quizás debido a ello, se comportó con respeto con todos los empleados, y eso agradó a Alice.

Y una vez el botones dio las gracias a Jasper por la propina y abandonó la suite, Alice se quedó muy rígida, volviendo a preocuparse por la noche de bodas. Intentó no mirar hacia la enorme cama que veía a través de la puerta abierta del dormitorio. Y el hecho de que sólo hubiera una cama, aumentó su pánico.

Jasper la miró a la cara.

— ¿Quieres ir a cenar a algún restaurante o prefieres hacerlo aquí?

La pregunta la tranquilizó. Automáticamente rechazó la idea de llamar al servicio de habitaciones. La oportunidad de salir de esa suite era demasiado buena para dejarla escapar.

—Prefiero el restaurante. Tengo entendido que los de este hotel son muy buenos.

Jasper se quedó mirándola a los ojos, a corta distancia de ella. Alice le devolvió la mirada, buscando algo que le diera una pista sobre lo que estaría pensando.

—Pareces preocupada —observó Jasper.

Alice apartó rápidamente la mirada.

—Sí, bueno, no sé cómo evitar estarlo —admitió, y al instante se sintió mejor—. Nosotros no nos conocemos...

—Y sólo hay una cama.

Alice volvió a mirarlo, asombrada de que lo hubiera dicho tan directamente. De pronto, el recuerdo que había intentado olvidar de Jasper ayudándola con el vestido de novia, la acaloró, y sintió que ese calor le subía a las mejillas.

—Yo... —vaciló, sintiéndose incómoda—. No sé qué esperas tú.

—Pues todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar —le dijo Jasper con más suavidad—. No soy de los que fuerzan a una mujer a tener sexo, sea o no mi esposa. Pero eso no evitará que intente obtenerlo de otro modo.

—Pero apenas nos conocemos —protestó Alice.

—Nos conocemos lo suficiente.

Alice estaba tan horrorizada que no se dio cuenta de que él empezó a caminar hacia ella.

—No... No puedo tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre del que no estoy enamorada.

Jasper se detuvo delante de ella. Su gran tamaño la intimidó, y no pudo evitar sentirse vulnerable mientras le miraba indefensa. Levantó una mano y le tocó la mejilla.

El leve contacto hizo que Alice se estremeciera. Pero años de comportarse como una dama reservada, contrarrestaron la reacción, y se quedó tan rígida que parecía que fuera a partirse.

—Te sorprenderías —declaró Jasper.

Lo siguiente que ella supo fue que Jasper deslizó su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura. Alice no pudo moverse mientras le veía inclinarse hacia ella. El roce de sus labios le resultó familiar, y ella cerró los ojos. La suave presión de su boca fue lenta, pero implacable. Ella abrió los labios bajo la insistencia de su boca. Y a los pocos segundos se encontró agarrándose a las solapas de su americana, tan repleta de deseo que se sintió debilitar.

Jasper apartó despacio los labios, y con un esfuerzo, ella abrió los ojos para ver el motivo.

—Todo lo que tengo que hacer es tocarte —dijo él con tono ronco de deseo frustrado—, para que olvides si me conoces o no.

La acertada y sorprendente observación la avergonzó, haciendo que se enderezara y se apartara. Se giró y caminó hacia la mesita frente al sofá donde había dejado su bolso. Lo recogió y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

—Estaré lista para bajar en cuanto me haya arreglado.

Había hecho un enorme esfuerzo por mantener su voz firme y retirarse con dignidad. Una vez en el cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra la pared, segura de que su nuevo marido tenía ideas demasiado simples sobre el sexo para detenerse a pensar en sus deseos y sus sensibilidades.

**Chicas! Como andan?**

**Feliz día de la primavera atrasado! **

**Amo esta época donde aparecen las mejores flores con colores furioso llenos de vida y un perfume delicioso!**

**Perdon por no haber actualizado pero estuve con parciales! Igual volvi y mañana voy a postear otro cap!**

**Las quiero!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaro que esta historia no me pertenece. Los perdonajes de Stephanie Meyer son adaptados a la historia de Susan Fox, una excelente autora que me gustaría dar a conocer a los que todavía no tuvieron la oportunidad de leer sus entretenidas y románticas historias. **

**Este es el segundo libro de la Serie Se busca novio vaquero. **

**La adaptación conserva el mismo nombre del libro.**

**Pasaporte al amor**

**Capitulo 7**

LA CENA en el mejor restaurante del hotel, comenzó bien, aunque Alice no tenía mucho apetito. Pidió vino con su comida, y terminó bebiéndose dos vasos. Intentó ocultar su nerviosismo conversando con Jasper.

Pero los acostumbrados trucos como hacer que un hombre hablara de sí mismo, de sus trabajos y aficiones, fracasaron con Jasper. Cualquier otro hubiera disfrutado hablando de sí mismo. Pero claramente, Jasper no.

A mitad de la cena, él la sorprendió dirigiendo la atención hacia ella.

—He oído que tu tía se ocupó de ti después de la muerte de tus padres.

La frase la pilló desprevenida, aunque en realidad se empezaba a acostumbrar a los modales directos de Jasper. Pero el resentimiento que sentía Alice porque él no le permitió que su tía ayudara con el vestido ni le dejó a ella despedirse con más tiempo, le hicieron hablar con cuidado.

—Quiero mucho a tía Bree. No puedo imaginar estar más unida a mi propia madre que lo que lo estoy a ella, así que estoy segura de que entiendes lo mucho que me disgustaría que algo se interpusiera en esa unión.

El breve brillo en los ojos de Jasper le dijo a Alice que la había entendido.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu tío? —preguntó echándose hacia atrás en su asiento, pero aunque parecía relajado, su mirada se volvió de pronto muy aguda.

Alice vaciló, buscando las palabras apropiadas. No era tan directa como Jasper. Cualquier futuro asunto financiero que él planeara con su tío y su banco, podrían depender de cómo le contestara en ese momento. Tía Bree estaba desesperadamente preocupada por el banco. Alice no quería decir nada que le estropeara las cosas a James e hiciera daño a Bree. Pero tampoco podía mentir.

—James y yo tenemos una relación educada —dijo con tacto—. Pienso que tía Bree habría sido más feliz si se hubiera casado con otro hombre, pero ella le es fiel a James y parece contenta de estar a su lado. Y lo que le afecte a él, naturalmente también le afecta a ella.

Alice vio que jasper había captado su mensaje. Apretó los labios como si no le hubiera gustado ese aviso sobre su tía.

La reacción de Jasper fue inquietante. Durante semanas, ella había estado preocupada por las grandes expectativas de su tío. Incluso aunque Alice le había recordado a James varias veces que nada de lo que había planeado para el dinero de Jasper estaba grabado en piedra, había creído que Jasper mantendría su parte del acuerdo. De otro modo, nunca se habría visto obligada a casarse con él.

Pero después de haber cumplido ella su parte y haber accedido a la boda, le aterrorizaba la simple sospecha de que Jasper incumpliera su promesa. James, a pesar de ser culpable de no haber denunciado el desfalco a las autoridades, tendría graves problemas. Y los problemas y el escándalo para James, representaban problemas y escándalo para Bree.

Alice se limpió los labios con la servilleta mientras buscaba un modo de conseguir que Jasper le asegurara que todo iría bien. Dejó la servilleta junto a su plato y lo miró.

—Nosotros no hemos hablado del tema del banco y los planes de inversión de James para ti —dijo con la mayor naturalidad que pudo, aunque al instante, la expresión de Jasper se endureció.

—Ya te he dicho que lo que decida hacer con respecto a tu tío no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Su respuesta la inquietó. Pero por el bien de Bree, Alice tenía que insistir.

—Pues yo tengo entendido que este matrimonio se ha debido a un acuerdo entre James y tú.

Jasper la miró detenidamente.

—Este matrimonio ha tenido lugar porque yo quería cierta clase de mujer —dijo bebiendo y sin dejar de mirar su cara—. El hecho de que estés emparentada con James Tunner no importa, ya que no tenéis la misma sangre.

Alice frunció el ceño.

—Me temo que me he debido perder algo. James es mi tío político, pero no veo qué tiene que ver, aunque fuéramos parientes consanguíneos.

—Si tuvierais la misma sangre, quizás no estaríamos aquí ahora.

Alice no entendía sus palabras.

— ¿Estás diciendo que hay resentimientos entre vosotros?

Jasper la miró detenidamente y no dijo nada. Alice continuó con cuidado.

—Como he dicho, lo que le afecte a James, afecta a tía Bree. Y tú pareces... enfadado —se atrevió a decir del modo más razonable posible—. Si hay algún problema entre James y tú...

Jasper bajó la mirada a su bebida.

—Quizás sea el momento de que lo sepas.

Aunque era un hombre duro y ella se sentía vulnerable a su lado, hasta ese momento no había sentido miedo realmente a su lado. Jasper tenía fuego en los ojos.

— ¿Qué debería saber? —preguntó Allison con suavidad.

El silencio se alargó. A su alrededor, había otras personas cenando y charlando, y los camareros se movían entre las mesas. Estaban en un lugar público, pero parecían envueltos en una burbuja que de algún modo aumentaba la tensión entre ellos.

—Hace cinco años, yo era basura para James Tunner —explicó con dureza—. A él no le importaba que yo tuviera una cuenta en el banco, ya que nunca me prestó ni un centavo para mejorar mi manada o comprar más tierra. Cuando me vi afectado por los malos precios del ganado hace dos años, él se negó a hacerme un préstamo simplemente para cubrir mis gastos. Luego resultó que quería comprar mi casa. Pero cuando nada funcionó para echarme de allí, se negó a concederme una ampliación de mi hipoteca y empezó a ejecutarla. Y tampoco quiso prestarme el dinero ningún otro banquero de la zona. Le prestaron a otros rancheros que tuvieron los mismos problemas con los precios del ganado, pero a pesar de que mi solvencia siempre había sido mejor que la de la mayoría de ellos, me rechazaron en cada banco que fui.

Alice estaba sentada muy quieta mientras escuchaba a Jasper. Jasper levantó su vaso y dio un gran trago antes de volver a dejarlo en la mesa y mirar a Alice con dureza.

— ¿Quieres oír el resto?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y Jasper continuó.

—Que James quisiera tanto mi tierra como para ejecutar la hipoteca, me hizo sospechar. Pero cuando descubrí que había estado hablando con otros banqueros, supe que ahí había algo grande. Él puede ser un miserable, pero puede oler el dinero a kilómetros de distancia —explicó Jasper sin dejar de mirarla—. Así que conseguí un préstamo del banco de Jacob Black en San Antone para comprar mi rancho, y Jacob me puso en contacto con algunos amigos que estaban en el negocio del petróleo. Y entonces, fue cuando supe con total seguridad por qué Tunner tenía tanto interés en conseguir mi rancho.

Jasper dejó de mirarla para hacerle una señal al camarero y pedirle la cuenta. Alice estaba muy rígida, totalmente aturdida y avergonzada. El camarero volvió, ajeno a la tensión entre ellos. Jasper garabateó su nombre en la cuenta y sacó su cartera para dejar una generosa propina junto al cheque.

Luego echó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó. Automáticamente, Alice hizo lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos habló mientras él la tomaba del brazo y salían del restaurante. Una vez llegaron al vestíbulo del hotel, Jasper se dirigió directamente a los ascensores.

El trayecto en ascensor hasta su suite fue lento. Otros huéspedes entraron y salieron en casi cada planta. Aunque Jasper mantenía una mano posesiva en su espalda, ella volvió a sentir su distanciamiento.

Después de lo que le había contado sobre James, no hacía falta ser un genio para imaginar que Jasper quisiera hacerle daño. Jasper procedía de un origen pobre y duro. En las semanas anteriores a la boda, le habían llegado rumores y cotilleos, y como ella sabía tan poco sobre él, había prestado atención a todas las habladurías.

Antes de descubrir petróleo, Jasper había trabajado como un esclavo. Como no podía pagar a ningún ayudante, se había ocupado solo de todo. Su solvencia había sido intachable hasta la bajada de los precios del ganado, ya que no se había permitido ninguna comodidad. Alice había oído que la casa en que vivió, localizada en una vieja construcción a poca distancia de su nueva mansión, tenía el suelo de tierra.

Un hombre que había trabajado tan duro y había pasado tanto para tener su propio rancho, debía sentirse ultrajado por cualquiera que intentara quitárselo todo. Y especialmente si esa persona sabía que la verdadera fortuna del rancho no estaba en sus plantaciones ni en el ganado, sino en la tierra más abajo.

Jasper le había dicho que nada había funcionado para echarlo de allí... Alice había oído que el año antes de descubrir el petróleo, Jasper tuvo muchos problemas. Robo de ganado, un par de incendios... De pronto, Alice sintió náuseas.

¿Realmente quiso James la tierra de Jasper tanto como para recurrir a acciones criminales? No era inaudito que un banco negara una extensión de una hipoteca, aunque era raro que se lo negaran a un buen cliente que había tenido un mal año. Era extraño, aunque no ilegal, ejecutar la hipoteca en la primera demora en el pago. En cuyo caso, la persona en cuestión con tierras en garantía, podía pedir una segunda hipoteca de otra institución bancaria para pagar la primera hipoteca y esperar a tener un año mejor.

¿Pero y si James había hablado a otros banqueros de la zona para que se negaran a prestarle a Jasper el dinero? James conocía a la mayoría de los banqueros, ¿pero habría hecho algo así? ¿Le estimaban tanto los otros banqueros para hacerlo?

Personalmente, aunque James no tuviera conexión con los otros problemas ocurridos en el rancho Whitlock, Alice consideró que su prisa por quitarle a Jasper todo por lo que había trabajado tanto, era avaricia y un acto criminal. James se casó con el dinero cuando se caso con tía Bree y muchas veces ganó fortunas con sus inversiones. Era millonario. ¿Por qué iba a querer hacer daño a alguien tan honesto y trabajador como Jasper Whitlock? Aunque hubiera sospechado que había petróleo en el rancho, no podía saber que era un yacimiento grande. Y aunque lo hubiera sabido, ¿por qué iba a evitar que su dueño lo descubriera?

Después de lo que le había hecho James, Jasper podría sentirse justificado a querer verle arruinado, igual que James había intentado arruinarle a él. Aunque ella nunca condenaría algo así, de hecho habría entendido ese impulso, de no ser porque tía Bree también sufriría.

En esos momentos, se mostró tan preocupada por tía Bree, que no pensó en la situación precaria en la que ella misma podría encontrarse.

Jasper sacó la llave de su habitación antes de que se le ocurriera que quizás quisiera utilizarla a ella para vengarse de James. Y su movimiento brusco al abrir la puerta, aumentó su aprensión.

Pero cuando deslizó un brazo tras su espalda y se inclinó para pasar el otro por detrás de sus rodillas y levantarla, el terror que sintió la dejó sin respiración.

El rostro de Jasper era inescrutable. Sus ojos eran una mezcla de deseo y rencor, su boca una línea dura. Alice le puso las manos en el pecho intentando defenderse y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Él vaciló.

—Sólo quiero llevarte en brazos para cruzar el umbral, señora Whitlock.

Y con eso, entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

A pesar del leve movimiento de Alice para indicar que la soltara, Jasper la ignoró y caminó hacia el dormitorio llevándola firmemente en brazos.

Y cuando por fin la dejó de pie junto a la enorme cama, Alice estaba temblando.

—Esto no es buena idea —balbuceó.

Alice no pudo decir más porque Jasper la abrazó y la besó con pasión.

Las manos de Alice estaban atrapadas entre ellos. Alarmada por lo que pudiera tener él en mente después de saber lo que James le había hecho, se sentía más inmune a su beso. Se quedó quieta contra él y mantuvo los labios rígidos y quietos.

Y cuando sentía que se empezaba a debilitar y a rendirse, su resistencia hizo que James se apartara. Pero los efectos de su sensualidad, le hicieron a Alice difícil poder hablar.

—Por favor, Jasper —jadeó suavemente mientras su cabeza se empezaba a despejar—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Éste no es momento de hablar —gruñó él.

—Necesito conocer tus intenciones —replicó Alice, haciendo que Jasper la mirara con frialdad.

— ¿Hacia tu tío?

—Hacia todo. Si pretendes utilizarme para vengarte de James, o si vas a hacer daño a Bree. O a mí.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

— ¿Piensas que te haría daño para fastidiarle? —preguntó furioso.

—No lo sé —admitió Alice con inocencia, y haciendo que Jasper se enfureciera aún más—. Es porque no te conozco —se apresuró a añadir Alice—. No sé qué pensar. Acabas de contarme las cosas horribles que te hizo James, y quizás quieras vengarte. Como no te conozco, eso me preocupa. ¿Cómo voy a saber que la gran boda o tu prisa por tener sexo, no es parte de un plan para avergonzar a James o a mí?

La palabrota que salió de labios de Jasper, dejó pálida a Alice. Y él la soltó tan repentinamente, que Alice casi perdió el equilibrio.

Jasper se dirigió hacia las enormes ventanas que ocupaban casi toda una pared. Y por sus movimientos rápidos, Alice supo que se estaba quitando la corbata.

—Prepárate para acostarte —le ordenó a Alice, aumentando así sus miedos.

Estaba claro que no quería hablar. La corbata cayó a sus pies. Pero la sensación que tenía Alice de que Jasper era un hombre bueno y decente, la animó a intentar otra táctica.

—No hemos hablado de lo que nosotros queremos en este matrimonio.

Sus palabras tranquilas parecieron surtir efecto. Los movimientos furiosos de Jasper se detuvieron un instante antes de que dejara la corbata en una silla. Animada, Alice continuó.

—Si tú quieres que éste sea un verdadero matrimonio, entonces a mí también me gustaría que lo fuera —Alice vaciló, y su voz se volvió más suave y tembló un poco—. Quiero hijos. Espero poder amar a mi marido con todo mi corazón, y espero... espero que él pueda amarme de igual modo. Por eso no quiero sexo enseguida, dadas las circunstancias. Quiero que signifique algo... profundo. Deseo que sea una expresión de amor mutuo, ternura y confianza, que nunca lo sería si... —se detuvo, ya que acababa de confesar sus más íntimas esperanzas y tuvo miedo de la reacción de Jasper, pero notó que se relajó un poco y ella misma también—. Por favor, si tú también quieres eso...

—Prepárate para acostarnos —repitió Jasper con menos dureza esa vez.

Alice vaciló sólo un instante antes de recoger sus cosas del armario y escapar al cuarto de baño.

**Como estan chicas? Concuerdo con muchas de ustedes, este Jasper es tan bipolar por momentos…primero le habla duramente distante y luego se vuelve amante apasionado que pareciera adorar el cuerpo de su compañera…**

**Espero que la historia les este encantando como a mi! Es una de mis favoritas de la serie, aunque después de que adapto otra me vuelvo fanatica de esa…la verdad es que son geniales todos los libros de la saga…**

**Bueno chicas! Me voy despidiendo asi veo de subir otro ya que ayer se me complico mucho! **

**Las quiero! Muchas pero muchas gracias por la review!**

_**Adelantos…**_

—_**Pero para que lo sepas, no he tenido pasando por mi cama un desfile interminable de mujeres. No tengo ninguna enfermedad ni tampoco hijos en ninguna parte... aún.**_

—_**¿Y por qué no te casaste con ninguna de esas mujeres?**_

—_**Porque te quería a ti —replicó Jasper al instante.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaro que esta historia no me pertenece. Los perdonajes de Stephanie Meyer son adaptados a la historia de Susan Fox, una excelente autora que me gustaría dar a conocer a los que todavía no tuvieron la oportunidad de leer sus entretenidas y románticas historias. **

**Este es el segundo libro de la Serie Se busca novio vaquero. **

**La adaptación conserva el mismo nombre del libro.**

**Pasaporte al amor**

**Capitulo 8**

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño un rato después, la habitación estaba a oscuras. Estaban echadas las cortinas de los enormes ventanales. La única luz procedía del salón. Con curiosidad, caminó hacia la puerta abierta, mientras sus pies desnudos apenas hacían ruido sobre la moqueta.

Jasper estaba desplomado en uno de los sillones con una bebida en la mano. Se había quitado la americana y sacado y desabrochado la camisa. Tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo. La vio en cuanto ella apareció en el umbral, y sus ojos bajaron despacio por el camisón de seda blanca como si estuviera intentando ver lo que había debajo. Volvió a subir los ojos y la vio ruborizarse.

—Eres virgen, ¿verdad?

La pregunta fue una clara indicación de que él había estado pensando en el sexo más que en la venganza.

—Como suele decirse, nunca he encontrado al hombre que me dé la luna —replicó Alice con suavidad.

Jasper dio un trago a su bebida, pero no apartó los ojos de ella.

—La verdad es que yo no sé cómo hacer eso. Nunca pensé que tuviera que hacerlo —dijo dejando su vaso en el brazo de la silla.

Ella sonrió con suavidad.

— ¿Y qué creías que tenías que hacer?

Cuando Jasper le devolvió la sonrisa, Alice se quedó sin respiración. Estaba guapísimo al sonreír. La atracción que sentía hacia él se multiplicó.

—Siempre tuve demasiado trabajo y poco dinero. No podía invitar a las mujeres a una copa o a cenar de manera regular, pero sí sabía cómo llevarlas a la cama —explicó volviendo a sonreír como si estuviera recordando algo agradable—. De vez en cuando alguna de ellas llevaba a mi casa una cena caliente los sábados por la noche. Cuando terminábamos la comida, uno de los dos hacíamos un movimiento y yo tenía conmigo una mujer durante toda la noche.

Alice no supo cómo interpretar esa información. Le resultaba incómodo que él le contara detalles de su historial sexual, pero por primera vez, no parecía distante de ella. Antes, ella le había dicho que quería hablar, ya que no sabía de otro modo para que llegaran a entenderse y a conocerse. Era justo que él pudiera elegir el tema de conversación, aunque ella no estuviera acostumbrada a hablar de sexo con un hombre.

Y de pronto, él pareció darse cuenta de que quizás ese tema de conversación no fuera el mejor.

—Pero para que lo sepas, no he tenido pasando por mi cama un desfile interminable de mujeres. No tengo ninguna enfermedad ni tampoco hijos en ninguna parte... aún.

— ¿Y por qué no te casaste con ninguna de esas mujeres?

—Porque te quería a ti —replicó Jasper al instante.

Se hizo el silencio. Alice no pudo evitar conmoverse con esa respuesta.

—No me conoces —replicó con suavidad.

—Conozco tu reputación. Dedicas tu tiempo a otros con tus trabajos de caridad, eres amable y bella. Apuesto que eres tan perfecta como pareces.

Alice entrelazó las manos delante de ella y se puso colorada.

—Es un cumplido precioso, pero me temo que has perdido la apuesta. Estoy lejos de ser perfecta. A veces pierdo los estribos, hay veces que no quiero volver a trabajar para ninguna obra de caridad y de hecho se lo dije a Zafrina Cline, Senna Hampton y Kate Johnson el año pasado. Fui tan dura con Kate Johnson que ella aún se niega a saludarme en la iglesia o en la calle.

Jasper se rió y a Alice le encantó ese sonido.

—Dios, me encanta oírte hablar.

La sonrisa de Alice fue interrumpida por un bostezo, y se llevó una mano a la boca para sofocarlo. Pero Jasper se levantó inmediatamente y se acercó a ella.

—Ha sido un día muy largo, señora Whitlock. Creo que deberíamos irnos a la cama —dijo con tono sexy, haciendo que Alice se pusiera nerviosa, ya que seguía sin saber cuáles eran las intenciones de Jasper en su noche de bodas.

Jasper se detuvo delante de ella y le tocó la mejilla con los dedos. Lo siguiente que ella supo fue que él le había puesto las manos en los hombros, apretó suavemente y luego realizó círculos con los dedos, como si estuviera comprobando el tejido.

Las manos bajaron despacio de sus hombros por sus brazos, y cuando llegaron a los codos, las apartó y sujetó su cintura. La acercó hacia él y se inclinó para darle un beso suave que la llenó de deseo. Cuando se apartó, se inclinó y la levantó en sus brazos.

Apagó rápidamente la luz del salón y recorrió la oscuridad hasta la enorme cama. Alice aguantó la respiración mientras él la dejaba en el suelo de pie. La cama estaba abierta, así que Jasper, le quitó el cinturón de la bata, lo dejó caer al suelo y le dejó la bata abierta.

Esa vez, cuando le puso las manos en los hombros, metió los dedos bajo la bata y se la deslizó despacio por los hombros.

No la besó en la boca a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba Alice, pero se inclinó para besar la delicada piel de su cuello y luego le dio otro beso suave en el hombro, y entonces le quitó la bata completamente y la dejó caer al suelo.

—Métete en la cama.

Alice se puso tensa. ¿Esperaba Jasper, después de todo, tener una típica noche de bodas? Mientras ella se metía en la cama y se subía la sábana y la manta, se estremeció, tanto de miedo y excitación como del aire acondicionado.

Se quedó tumbada contra la almohada mientas oía desvestirse a Jasper. Oyó cada movimiento que él hizo en la oscuridad. Le oyó quitarse la camisa, el cinturón y bajarse el pantalón y quitarse los calcetines.

Podía distinguir su cuerpo alto de anchos hombros mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la cama. La enorme cama se hundió cuando él se metió dentro. Alice se puso rígida cuando él la abrazó.

Estaba tan tensa que casi no se dio cuenta de que él había dejado de moverse, metiendo un brazo bajo la almohada de Alice y otra en su cintura.

—Buenas noches —le susurró.

—Buenas noches, Jasper.

La extraña sensación de estar tumbada siendo abrazada por un hombre en una cama, debería haberla mantenido despierta durante horas. Su accidental descubrimiento de que él no llevaba pijama debió ser suficiente para no dejarla dormir en toda la noche.

Pero el cansancio del día hizo mella inmediatamente, y Alice quedó dormida en los brazos de su marido durante toda la noche.

**Y que les pareció? Que paso con el Jasper autoritario? Y quien este nuevo Jasper que le gusta ver reír a Alice y solo la abraza para dormir? **

**Lo amo! Jajaja**

_**Adelanto…**_

_**Jasper se sentó en la cama e inclinó su espalda sobre el cabecero. Alice caminó hacia el pie de la cama para buscar su bata, mientras Jasper observaba cada uno de sus movimientos con una débil sonrisa.**_

—_**Me alegro de que nunca conocieras al hombre que te diera la luna.**_

_**Las palabras le sorprendieron y le hicieron dirigir una mirada a Jasper. Ya no reía y el penetrante azul de sus ojos ardía.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaro que esta historia no me pertenece. Los perdonajes de Stephanie Meyer son adaptados a la historia de Susan Fox, una excelente autora que me gustaría dar a conocer a los que todavía no tuvieron la oportunidad de leer sus entretenidas y románticas historias. **

**Este es el segundo libro de la Serie Se busca novio vaquero. **

**La adaptación conserva el mismo nombre del libro.**

_**Chicas mil perdones por tenerlas colgadas, no hay escusa y prometo pero juro no volver a irme tanto tiempo! Amo esta historia particular asi que espero poder cumplir con todas sus expectativas! Las quiero! **_

**Pasaporte al amor**

**Capitulo 9**

FUE una nueva y agradable sensación levantarse junto a Jasper. Las cortinas tapaban buena parte del sol de la mañana, de modo que ella no podía saber qué hora era. El brazo alrededor de su cintura se flexionó y la llevó sólidamente junto a su cuerpo desnudo.

Alice se puso en tensión, pero la sensación del calor de Jasper era inesperadamente cómoda. Si ella tenía alguna esperanza de que su matrimonio fuera algo más que un mero arreglo financiero, tenía que darle una oportunidad a momentos como éste.

Lo que ella le había dicho a Jasper la noche anterior sobre la clase de matrimonio que quería, había sido mucho más que un truco para evitar el sexo. Realmente quería esas cosas, aunque después de haberse visto forzada a casarse con Jasper, secretamente había perdido la esperanza de tenerlas alguna vez.

El hecho de que la prisa de Jasper por el sexo se frenara por su confesión realmente la afectó. Esta pequeña confirmación de que él era un hombre decente la hizo enternecerse hacia él aún más.

El brazo que rodeaba su cintura se movió, y la gran mano de Jasper se curvó alrededor de sus costillas. Su mano empezó a moverse, acariciando su costado arriba y abajo perezosamente, desde justo debajo del pecho hasta la cadera. Ese lento movimiento provocó una ansia tentadora muy dentro de ella.

Dejó de tocarla, y Jas[er se levantó sobre su mano para inclinarse sobre ella. Una dura barba oscurecía su fuerte mentón. Sus ojos, tan azules y hambrientos bajo la débil luz, buscaron los de ella. Sus dedos subieron lentamente y dudaron justo bajo su pecho. Su pulgar trazó dulcemente su curva y el ligero contacto envío calor a través de ella.

En el justo momento que se inclinó hacia ella, Alice se dio cuenta de que quería besarla. Atontada, se llevó la mano a los labios.

—Perdón, tengo mal aliento por las mañanas —declaró con voz ronca, haciendo que Jasper frunciera el ceño sorprendido.

Alice se deslizó bajo su brazo para bajarse de la cama. Jasper la dejó, y se quedó mirándola cuando se quedó de pie frente a él.

El asombro fue desapareciendo de la expresión de Jasper según miraba la ceñida hechura del camisón de satén blanco. Al comprender lo expuesta que estaba, Alice intentó alcanzar su bata de satén, sólo para descubrir que se había resbalado por algún sitio y estaba enredada entre la ropa de cama.

Jasper se sentó en la cama e inclinó su espalda sobre el cabecero. Alice caminó hacia el pie de la cama para buscar su bata, mientras Jasper observaba cada uno de sus movimientos con una débil sonrisa.

—Me alegro de que nunca conocieras al hombre que te diera la luna.

Las palabras le sorprendieron y le hicieron dirigir una mirada a Jasper. Ya no reía y el penetrante azul de sus ojos ardía.

Alice sintió cómo se ruborizaba y bajó la vista para continuar su búsqueda. Encontró la bata justo entonces, y rápidamente se la puso y se la ató.

—¿Quieres que pida el desayuno? —le preguntó a Jasper.

—No. Dime lo que quieres, que lo pediré mientras te vistes —contestó él con suavidad.

—Gracias, me gustaría filete y huevos con un poco de fruta.

Jasper asintió y buscó el teléfono en la mesilla de noche. Ella eligió sus cosas rápidamente y se metió en el baño para ducharse y vestirse para el día.

Cuando el desayuno llegó a la habitación, ya estaban duchados y vestidos. Alice había estirado las sábanas y había sacado algunas de sus cosas de su maleta y las había metido en los cajones del vestidor. Jasper ya se había ocupado de sus propias ropas y artículos personales, y a ella le gustó que él no hubiera esperado automáticamente que ella se hiciera cargo de esa tarea.

Jasper había encargado un gran desayuno. Ambos tomaron filete con huevos y un pequeño plato de fruta, pero el pastel de café que también había encargado estaba pecaminosamente bueno. Habían terminado su comida y estaban sentados tomando café cuando Jasper habló.

—Aún no es demasiado tarde para ir a algún sitio más original de luna de miel.

Ella bajó su taza.

—Si es algo que te apetece —respondió, buscando su cara.

Ambos coincidían en que Dallas estaba lo bastante lejos para una luna de miel, pero no era justo para Jasper quedarse allí si él quería ir a algún otro lugar. Alice había viajado durante toda su vida, pero dudaba de que Jasper también. Ahora que él tenía dinero y podía hacer lo que se le antojara e ir donde le apeteciera, ella no quería ser quien le pusiera obstáculos.

—Nunca tuve un anhelo especial por los sitios exóticos —dijo él—, pero tampoco tuve tiempo ni el dinero necesario. Podría querer algún día. Podría incluso ir hoy si tú quieres.

Lo que él pensaba de lo que ella quería, y su voluntad para cambiar sus planes para complacerla, le hizo sentirse próxima a él. Ella se había alegrado de que planearan pasar su luna de miel en Dallas. Jasper pareció aliviado cuando ella lo sugirió, y Alice había supuesto que él estaría más cómodo con ella en un entorno familiar. Ella sí se encontraba más segura con él en un lugar que conocía bien.

—Deseo ir donde te apetezca, pero estoy contenta en Dallas.

—¿Estás segura?

Alice sonrió.

—Estoy segura. Es muy amable por tu parte preguntarlo.

Para su sorpresa, el ceño de Jasper se frunció como si lo que acababa de decir le hubiera ofendido.

Jasper nunca había pensado que la palabra amable pudiera describirle nunca. Pero su mujer tenía una forma tan refinada de hablar, que él no se debería haber sorprendido.

Él se sintió aliviado de que ella pareciera feliz de estar en Dallas. Como Alice era tan aficionada a decir de múltiples formas, eran extraños el uno para el otro. Por otro lado, quizás habría sido mejor si la hubiera llevado a algún lugar como París.

En Dallas, ella conocía los lugares y no lo necesitaba para ir de un sitio otro. Un lugar como París les podría haber colocado en una situación más equilibrada.

Pero él estaba deseando satisfacerla. Ella era el premio por todo su duro trabajo y su espectacular racha de buena suerte. Él la había querido durante mucho tiempo, y en esos momentos era suya.

Independientemente de lo que hiciera respecto a James Tunner, Alice Brandon le pertenecía. De momento.

_**Adelantos… **_

_**La generosidad de Jasper le preocupaba tanto como la enternecía. Alice había protestado varias veces por la cantidad de dinero que se estaba gastando en ella, hasta que él finalmente se puso serio.**_

—_**Nunca he tenido a nadie a quien mimar y comprar cosas —declaró—. El placer de tener dinero y tener mujer está en poder comprarle cosas a ella.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaro que esta historia no me pertenece. Los perdonajes de Stephanie Meyer son adaptados a la historia de Susan Fox, una excelente autora que me gustaría dar a conocer a los que todavía no tuvieron la oportunidad de leer sus entretenidas y románticas historias. **

**Este es el segundo libro de la Serie Se busca novio vaquero. **

**La adaptación conserva el mismo nombre del libro.**

**Pasaporte al amor**

**Capitulo 10**

Sus seis días en Dallas fueron bien. Durante el día, compraron algunos muebles más para la casa. Solían desayunar en la habitación, pero comían y cenaban fuera del hotel.

Fueron a la ópera y al teatro dos tardes. Jasper toleró educadamente la ópera. Pareció disfrutar del teatro, pero Alice había sentido su incomodidad en ambos lugares.

Hicieron un viaje a Neiman Marcus que duró la mayor parte de una tarde. A Jasper le tomaron medidas para un nuevo traje, y tras mucho insistir, Alice se probó varios vestidos de diseñador y conjuntos que Jasper quería verle puestos. Aunque ella tenía mucha ropa, accedió a los deseos de Jasper. Él pareció disfrutar del minidesfile de moda así como de las detalladas explicaciones del vendedor sobre qué hacía de cada una de las piezas de la colección una pieza única.

Cuando ella se probó el último de los conjuntos que Jasper quería verle puesto, él ya lo había comprado todo y encargado que se lo llevaran al hotel.

Al día siguiente, condujeron su coche de alquiler por Dallas. Acabaron en el concesionario de Cadillac más lujoso de la ciudad. A pesar de las protestas de Alice, Jasper le hizo probar un Cadillac con todas las opciones posibles. Una vez la hubo presionado y adivinado qué color prefería, le compró el coche inmediatamente.

La generosidad de Jasper le preocupaba tanto como la enternecía. Alice había protestado varias veces por la cantidad de dinero que se estaba gastando en ella, hasta que él finalmente se puso serio.

—Nunca he tenido a nadie a quien mimar y comprar cosas —declaró—. El placer de tener dinero y tener mujer está en poder comprarle cosas a ella.

Su observación la calló y ella se disculpó. Había conseguido que él hablara de sí mismo un poco más esa semana. Le había contado que su madre murió cuando él tenía cuatro años y que su padre desapareció totalmente de su vida antes de que cumpliera los trece. No necesitó añadir que ellos habían sido pobres y virtualmente sin hogar, ya que ella captó el mensaje.

Alice al menos había tenido a tía Bree. Y antes de tía Bree, había tenido una casa segura y amorosa y unos padres cariñosos y adinerados. Jasper había crecido pobre y no había tenido a nadie con quien pudiera contar. El pensamiento de su pobre y solitaria infancia, y los tiempos duros y la soledad de su madurez, la entristecieron.

Aunque ella deseaba que él hubiese esperado hasta que su relación hubiese evolucionado más antes de ponerse a gastar dinero como un loco, no volvió a protestar. En cambio, mostró gratitud natural y agrado por las cosas que le había comprado y se lo agradecía profusamente.

Que sus agradecimientos terminaran algunas veces en un largo y cálido beso la hacían sentirse incómoda. Ella no quería que ninguno de los dos identificara regalos con los besos, pero cuando Jasper la abrazaba, no podía resistirse.

Por la noche, dormían juntos en la misma cama, pero nada fue más allá de unos besos muy carnales. Hacia el final de la semana, Alice suspiraba porque Jasper hiciera algo más que abrazarla. El hecho de que él no lo hubiera intentado era una prueba más de que respetaba las palabras de Alice en su noche de bodas y deseaba esperar a que hubiera sentimientos más profundos entre ellos.

La ternura que Alice empezó a sentir hacia él por esta causa y por todas las otras pequeñas percepciones que tenía sobre el hombre que era, hicieron crecer sus sentimientos hacia él. Aunque se lo guardó para ella, se dio cuenta en el viaje de vuelta a casa, que si Jasper la presionaba para consumar su matrimonio, le iba a resultar muy difícil resistirse.

Como Jasper usó el teléfono móvil para llamar a Diego al rancho cuando estaban a una corta distancia de Whitlock, Diego, el ama de llaves, la señora Shely, y la cocinera, la señorita Jen, estaban esperando su llegada en la galería próxima a la puerta principal.

Diego se acercó en el momento en que Jasper frenaba el coche para parar al final del camino. Le abrió la puerta a Alice y le ofreció su mano para salir del coche.

—Buenas tardes, señora Whitlock. Confío que haya tenido un buen viaje.

—Buenas tardes, Diego. Hemos tenido un viaje muy agradable, gracias.

Jasper ya estaba fuera del coche descargando el equipaje del maletero. Diego lo advirtió y no pudo ocultar su consternación. Se disculpó educadamente para apresurarse hacia la parte trasera del coche.

—Señor Whitlock, yo me encargaré del equipaje —dijo Diego con voz firme.

—Te ayudaré —declaró Jasper.

—Parece que tiene usted algo mucho más agradable que el equipaje con lo que cruzar el umbral, señor Whitlock. Tal vez no debería hacer esperar a su novia.

Entonces, Jasper miró a Alice.

—Tienes razón, Diego. Estoy obligado —dijo rodeando el coche hacia ella—. Vamos, señora Whitlock —dijo en voz baja—. Hagamos oficial este viaje.

Entonces, él se agachó para tomarla en sus brazos. Alice se sujetó a su cuello, mucho más cómoda con él que la noche que la llevó en brazos a través del umbral de su habitación de hotel. Al pasar junto a la señora Shely y la señorita Jen, las saludó amablemente con la cabeza. Alice tuvo sólo un momento para saludarlas mientras pasaban.

Una vez dentro de la enorme casa, Jasper la dejó en el suelo. Las dos mujeres les habían seguido.

—¿Crees que Diego se sentirá ofendido si le echo una mano?

Alice miró atrás y vio a Diego entrar cargado con las dos maletas, para dejarlas en el suelo y volver a salir.

—No lo sé. Nunca tuvimos mayordomo.

La señora Shely, que lo había oído todo, se adelantó. Tras mirar rápidamente para asegurarse de que Diego no podía oír, se inclinó para hablarles.

—Diego es muy celoso de su territorio, señor Whitlock. Insiste mucho en hacer las cosas a su manera.

Dicho eso, la señora Shely retrocedió y cruzó sus manos. Cuando Diego regresó con varias bolsas de compra y cajas en perfecto equilibrio, la señora Shely y la señorita Jen se adelantaron para ayudarlo.

Alice y Jasper vieron cómo las dos mujeres se repartían la carga de Diego entre las dos antes de apresurarse hacia las escaleras para subir las cosas a la habitación principal.

Alice miró a Jasper.

—Parece que se han ocupado de todo.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

—Siempre pensé que quería a alguien que me ayudara con las tareas de casa. Acabé harto de comer lo que yo mismo había cocinado y de intentar mantener el lugar recogido y limpio cuando tenía tanto trabajo que hacer fuera. Ahora tengo ayuda, pero se me hace duro dejarles hacer todo aquello por lo que les pago. Parece descortés.

Alice sonrió. James no pensaba nada de tener sirvientes. De hecho, Martha, su ama de llaves y cocinera nunca parecía hacer lo suficiente para agradarle. Ella aprobaba la actitud diferente de Jasper.

—A mí tampoco me gusta que el personal haga cosas por mí que yo misma puedo hacer —le dijo—. Siempre pensé que eran empleados, no sirvientes o esclavos.

Jasper le obsequió con una de sus escasas sonrisas.

—Pensamos lo mismo sobre eso —él avanzó hacia las escaleras—. Me gustaría cambiarme y salir a ver cómo han ido las cosas mientras hemos estado fuera.

Alice asintió con la cabeza.

—Adelante. Veré si tenemos algún mensaje antes de deshacer el equipaje. Podría ser agradable tomar nuestra primera cena en casa en el comedor con nuestra nueva porcelana.

—Te veré entonces —dijo él, volviéndose para subir los escalones de dos en dos.

Alice lo observó mientras se marchaba. Cada kilómetro del camino hacia Whitlock, había sentido un entusiasmo creciente por estar en casa. La vuelta confirmó que Jasper seguía siendo el mismo ranchero y hombre activo que siempre había sido. Aunque su vida había sido dura mientras luchaba para conservar su rancho y hacer algo de él, del modo que fuera, era obvio que amaba su trabajo. Su repentina riqueza no cambiaría mucho aquello, algo que ella también aprobaba.

Para una mujer que siempre había pensado que se casaría con un hombre de negocios y que viviría en una ciudad, era sorprendente darse cuenta de que no le importaba que Jasper fuera un ranchero. De repente deseó vivir en el campo con un hombre que amaba la tierra y que quería continuar haciendo el duro trabajo que le permitió mantener el rancho en marcha.


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaro que esta historia no me pertenece. Los perdonajes de Stephanie Meyer son adaptados a la historia de Susan Fox, una excelente autora que me gustaría dar a conocer a los que todavía no tuvieron la oportunidad de leer sus entretenidas y románticas historias. **

**Este es el segundo libro de la Serie Se busca novio vaquero. **

**La adaptación conserva el mismo nombre del libro.**

**Pasaporte al amor**

**Capitulo 11**

Más tarde, Alice estaba deshaciendo el equipaje cuando tía Bree telefoneó.

—¡Oh, querida, por fin estás en casa! ¿Va todo bien?

Alice sonrió por la preocupación oculta en la pregunta de su tía. Ella sabía, aunque Bree nunca lo dijera directamente, que Bree sentía una gran culpa y preocupación por el matrimonio de Alice con Jasper.

—Todo va bien, tía Bree. Jasper es muy agradable. Espero que os conozcáis. Os gustaréis.

Alice no tenía que fingir su entusiasmo. En algún momento durante esa semana, sintió que todo iría bien entre Jasper y ella, según iba viendo más y más lo especial que era. Aún no le amaba, pero su afecto crecía día a día.

Tía Bree no pareció tranquilizarse. Enseguida, el tema de conversación giró hacia James y el banco.

—James está ansioso por hablar de negocios con el señor Whitlock —dijo Bree—. No parece darse cuenta de que la mayoría de la gente tiene una luna de miel mucho más larga que los seis días que habéis tenido vosotros, y está impaciente. En cuanto descubra que habéis vuelto, irá directamente al rancho.

Esas palabras preocuparon a Alice. Era su primera noche juntos en su nueva casa. Estaba planeando una cena tranquila y estaba segura de que la mente de Jasper estaba en cualquier cosa salvo en James y el Banco Chaney. Lo que Jasper quisiera hacer con James y el banco sería mejor discutirlo en el banco durante el horario de oficina. Pensar sobre traer la discusión a casa le incomodaba.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para ella su matrimonio con Jasper. Su deseo de ser una buena esposa incluía hacer su vida en el hogar lo más placentera posible. La sorprendió un poco descubrir que se había vuelto protectora hacia él, tal y como una buena esposa debería ser.

Pero Jasper ya había tenido suficientes problemas en su vida. Si ella pudiera ahorrarle un poco de la afición de James por fastidiarle la vida a la gente que intentaba relajarse con negocios y la búsqueda de la próxima inversión fabulosa, lo haría.

—Por favor, tía Bree, no menciones que hemos vuelto todavía. Hablaré con Jasper más tarde. Tal vez él llame al banco por la mañana para concertar una cita para ver a James allí el lunes. Después de todo, es nuestra primera noche en casa.

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que Bree hablara.

—Por supuesto, querida. James puede esperar hasta el lunes. Yo, por mí, puedo esperar hasta entonces ahora que sé que pronto todo irá bien. Es un gran alivio.

No era un alivio para Alice pensar en el banco. Jasper había sido muy evasivo sobre sus intenciones, y no estaba segura de lo que ella debería hacer al respecto. Desde que Jasper le reveló sus anteriores problemas con James, ninguno había hablado más del tema.

El sentido común le decía que era estúpido pensar que Jasper ayudaría al hombre que había intentado quitarle su rancho, pero sus temores por tía Bree le hacía rezar para que él dejara en paz el pasado.

Entonces, Alice oyó un sonido débil al otro lado del teléfono y comprendió que tía Bree estaba llorando.

—¿Tía Bree? ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Bree temblaba.

—Oh, sí, cariño. No te preocupes, por favor. Te prometo que de algún modo te compensaré por todo lo que has tenido que soportar para salvar el banco. Si ese vaquero alguna vez te maltrata o te hace daño de alguna manera, te vendrás a casa inmediatamente. Encontraremos alguna otra solución —dijo entre sollozos—. Lo siento tanto... Nada de esto es culpa tuya y te estás viendo obligada...

Tía Bree rompió a llorar desconsoladamente y Alice sujetó con fuerza el teléfono.

—¿Tía Bree? Por favor, no llores. Estoy bien con Jasper, de verdad. Espera a que te hable de él... Es un caballero. Es muy respetuoso —las manos de Alice se tensaron en el auricular—. Estoy segura de que todo funcionará con él, tía Bree. No es en absoluto como habías temido.

El único sonido procedente del otro lado del teléfono era el de Bree sollozando y tratando de ocultarlo cubriendo el micrófono. Cuando recuperó el control, Alice se relajó.

—Por favor, perdóname. He tenido mucha presión últimamente. No quiero preocuparte llamándote y lloriqueando como una niña —dijo tía Bree en un tono más normal, pero el corazón de Alice se retorcía. Bree intentaba mostrar una imagen valiente, pero no lo estaba haciendo muy bien—. Me siento aliviada porque el señor Whitlock se esté portando como un caballero. Sería ideal que se convirtiera un marido maravilloso y que vosotros dos os enamoraseis de algún modo... No como James y yo.

Bree cambió entonces de tema y Alice lo permitió. Tía Bree era una mujer profundamente infeliz en su matrimonio y la mayoría de las veces, lo soportaba con elegancia y paciencia. Pero con los problemas del banco, la falsa fachada de Bree se empezaba a desmoronar, por lo que había hecho en ocasiones alguna que otra observación negativa.

Y dolía saber que, aunque Jasper hiciera negocios con James y eso salvara el banco, ningún dinero podría salvar a tía Bree de seguir siendo una mujer profundamente infeliz.

Jasper caminó hacia la gran casa. Era poco antes de las seis de la tarde. Todo parecía perfecto. El dinero no le preocuparía nunca más. Tenía la mayoría de las cosas por las que había trabajado toda su vida, incluso a la mujer que había deseado.

Pero el mayor problema era que no estaba seguro de qué hacer con ella. Si hubiera sido como cualquier otra mujer de las que había conocido, en esos momentos serían amantes. Pero ella no era como esas otras mujeres y, en su mayor parte, estaba contento de que fuera diferente.

Pero las cosas que la hacían diferente estaban resultando ser cosas que le asustaban. Ella le había impresionado con su discurso de la noche de bodas sobre querer amar a su marido con todo su corazón y esperar que él la amara al menos otro tanto.

Ya que él no quería amarla, lo que ella dijo había puesto una carga sobre él. Jasper no creía en el amor, no podía depender de él. Tan bella como era, tan elegante y refinada, le impactó darse cuenta que las expectativas de Alice le habían vuelto un poco desconfiado respecto a ella. Y cuanto más pensaba en lo que ella había dicho, más se parecía a miedo su recelo.

Aunque era un hombre acostumbrado a los tiempos difíciles, el miedo era una emoción que no había sentido desde que era un niño pequeño. Cuando ella salió del rancho aquella primera vez, su declaración de querer casarse por amor, empezó a asustarlo. Pero cuando él supo que ella era suya y que había comenzado los preparativos para la boda, sus viejos miedos se habían deslizado entre alguna grieta olvidada en sus pensamientos y permanecieron allí.

Hasta que la había escuchado decir que quería amar a su marido con todo su corazón y esperaba que él también la amara a ella, y que quería que el sexo entre ellos significara algo profundo.

Entonces volvió a empezar el malestar. Él nunca podría admitir delante de ella que también quería esas cosas, que las ansiaba, probablemente mucho más que ella. Pero las viejas heridas, que pensaba que habían cicatrizado y desaparecido tiempo atrás, se habían abierto de nuevo y comenzaban a doler.

De pequeño probó el miedo. Ese viejo temor de esperar y necesitar y amar para después ver toda esa esperanza, amor y necesidad quemadas por la indiferencia y el odio.

Él no creía en el amor. Creía en un sólido apretón de manos, en una firma en un documento legal, en un buen caballo y en el temible poder de un hombre para elegir mal y hacer lo incorrecto.

No confiaba en Alice Brandon Whitlock. A pesar de lo dulce y perfecta que era, no se podía permitir el lujo de amarla, aunque ella era libre de amarlo tanto como quisiera. Siendo tan bondadosa como era ella, sería más feliz si pensaba que estaba enamorada de él. Pero Jasper no podía permitirse lo mismo.

Ella le pertenecía. Era su mujer, pero algún día se iría para encontrar a alguien más digno de ella, alguien más refinado y bien educado, algún hombre que no tuviera miedo de amar a una mujer y pertenecerle. Un amor que pudiera corresponder al suyo.

Cuando ella lo dejara, él no quería sufrir, no quería sentir que su corazón moría y ahogarse en una botella. Él se quedaría con sus hijos y él les daría el amor del que él mismo careció, pero dejaría marcharse a su madre.

Un soplo fresco de otra vieja conocida, la desesperación, entró con su siguiente respiración. Controlando fuertemente ese sentimiento, se dirigió con determinación hacia la casa.

_**Chicas! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Esta semana voy a estar contestando todos! **_

_**Gracias a ustedes!**_

_**Arizbe Hilka **_

_**Lili4ever **_

_**montego 24**_

_**Romy92**_

_**carolyncullen **_

_**SweetAlice13 **_

_**saffuran**___

_**y a todas las demas!**_

_**Christina Becker**_

_**Evangeline K**_

_**LuNnAaPoTtEr**_

_**Medea Circe**_

_**SammyCullenHale**_

_**Shal198303**_

_**Shinithaxz**_

_**alice-Whitlock 128**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaro que esta historia no me pertenece. Los perdonajes de Stephanie Meyer son adaptados a la historia de Susan Fox, una excelente autora que me gustaría dar a conocer a los que todavía no tuvieron la oportunidad de leer sus entretenidas y románticas historias. **

**Este es el segundo libro de la Serie Se busca novio vaquero. **

**La adaptación conserva el mismo nombre del libro.**

**Chicas quiero pedirles mil disculpas por haber dejado colgada esta historia, así como también no haber contestado ninguna reviews, se que no es excusa pero estuve a full con exámenes en la facultad y recuperatorios para llegar a los benditos finales, ni hablar de los trabajos prácticos que tuve que entregar. **

**Igual hasta mitad de diciembre no empiezan los finales así que voy a actualizar mas seguido! **

**Estamos a mitad de esta maravillosa historia pero todavía faltan muchas cosas que pasen! Así que espero que sigan leyéndola! Las quiero mucho! De vuelta perdón! **

**Ayer se estreno Amanecer parte 2! Pero como rendí una parcial y mi papa cumplió años no pude ir a verla! Voy hoy al medio día! Yupiiiiii! **

**Ahora si! Las dejo leer tranquila! **

…

**Pasaporte al amor**

**Capitulo 12**

A Alice le agradaban las flores frescas recién cortadas dentro de un jarrón en un extremo de la mesa del comedor. El jarrón había sido un regalo de bodas. Dos servicios de su nueva porcelana, que había sido un regalo elegido de su lista de bodas, estaban colocados al final de la larga y pulida mesa.

Jasper se sentaría en la cabecera de la mesa, con Alice a su derecha. Candelabros de diversas alturas flanqueaban el arreglo floral, con sus velas encendidas creando un ambiente romántico bajo la gran lámpara del techo.

Alice se había duchado y se había puesto un vestido de corpiño ajustado, que se acampanaba para terminar en un suave dobladillo justo por encima de sus rodillas. El vestido sin mangas con finos tirantes, era de varios tonos amarillo pálido y muy femenino. Era uno de los vestidos que Jasper le había comprado en Dallas. Se había recogido el pelo hacia arriba, con algunos mechones rizados cayendo alrededor de la cara y sobre su cuello.

Jasper había entrado en la casa hacía media hora. Diego le informó que su nuevo marido había subido por las escaleras traseras y que bajaría para la cena en breve.

Y así esperó, hallando ocasionalmente alguna razón para inclinarse sobre la mesa y colocar una flor del arreglo o mover un candelabro una fracción de pulgada hacia un punto ligeramente mejor.

Los nervios la hicieron preocuparse. Ahora que estaban en casa, ¿se conformaría Jasper con sólo dormir a su lado? ¿Se conformaría ella?

La pregunta aumentó su nerviosismo, y miró nerviosa el reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea en un extremo de la gran habitación.

El regalo que había planeado darle a Jasper en su primera noche en casa estaba junto a su sitio colocado sobre un cuadrado de satén artísticamente arrugado para mostrar la pequeña caja.

Aunque en ese momento dudaba de la conveniencia del regalo, dejó la caja con su divertido envoltorio donde estaba. El regalo era tan valioso como sentimental. Los gemelos de oro con incrustaciones de ópalo habían sido de su padre.

Su regalo de boda para Jasper, comprado con su propio dinero, se lo daría al día siguiente. Aunque lo había encargado antes de la boda, pensó que él lo disfrutaría más en casa, después de su luna de miel.

El reloj de la chimenea dando la media hora la sobresaltó. Casi en ese mismo momento, oyó los pasos de Jasper en el vestíbulo.

Jasper entró en el comedor, sumergido en una suave iluminación. Se había bajado la luz de la lámpara en favor de las altas velas a ambos lados del jarrón de flores.

Su novia estaba de pie junto a la cabecera de la mesa, con el bonito vestido amarillo que le había comprado, brillando suavemente como una suave luz del sol. Alice estaba tan guapa que le cortó la respiración.

Reprimió sus deseos de tocarla. A cambio, pasó por la cabecera de la mesa y se puso detrás de ella para ofrecerle la silla, y ella se sentó. Y entonces, Jasper fue hasta su sitio e hizo lo mismo.

Estaba más serio que nunca. Alice miró preocupada el pequeño regalo junto a su plato, y luego lo miró a él. La expresión de Jasper no se alteró. Aquel día las cosas habían ido bien entre ellos. ¿Qué habría pasado para que él hubiera cambiado?

—¿Ha ido todo bien en el rancho mientras estuvimos fuera? —le preguntó.

—Bastante bien —respondió Jasper, taciturno.

—Hay algo que había planeado darte en nuestra primera noche en casa. Es un regalo sentimental —dijo nerviosa, haciendo un pequeño gesto en dirección a la caja, haciendo así que él también mirara—. Eran de mi padre —explicó con suavidad.

Las severas facciones de Jasper parecieron endurecerse aún más cuando miró hacia la alegre cinta y el papel de regalo. Los segundos que pasaron hicieron que el aire a su alrededor se volviera pesado y mortecino. Jasper no reaccionó al regalo, no lo tomó, ni mostró una pizca de interés.

—Gracias —gruñó, haciendo que la alegre caja sobre el cuadrado satinado pareciera ridícula.

Entonces apareció Diego con una gran bandeja. Les sirvió a los dos eficientemente.

—¿Algo más señora ...señor?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias —contestó Jasper.

Y así, Diego desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido.

Alice bajó la mirada a su plato y se puso la servilleta sobre el regazo. Tensa, combatiendo sus sentimientos heridos por el menosprecio de Jasper hacia su regalo, su apetito desapareció.

Sin embargo, tomó su tenedor y comenzó a comer con determinación. La distancia entre ellos pareció aumentar. La tensión la hizo sentirse rígida e incómoda.

Semanas de preparativos de boda, días de estar a solas con Jasper y de encontrar una posibilidad de que llegaran a existir profundos sentimientos de amor entre ellos, de repente, le parecieron la estupidez de una mujer romántica que tenía más ideas borrosas que sentido común. Todo, desde la ceremonia de boda hasta su luna de miel y su regreso a casa a la gran mansión del rancho de Jasper, parecían ahora no haber sido más que una producción teatral de una obra maldita. Una obra con todos los trajes apropiados, todas las órdenes de escenario apropiadas, pero sin verdadero corazón ni verdadera historia que la hicieran durar en cartel.

Pero James había negociado un acuerdo financiero que estaba casi seguro de conseguir, y Jasper se había procurado una especie de esposa trofeo que él mismo había elegido y virtualmente comprado, de modo que no tendría que molestarse en cortejarla o en aprender a hacerlo.

La sensación de que ella había sido atrapada dentro de algo mucho más difícil de resolver que los problemas de James con su banco, hizo que su estado de humor decayera. El recuerdo de que se había casado con Jasper para calmar las preocupaciones de su tía Bree la hicieron sentirse sólo marginalmente mejor.

Ella había tenido algunas esperanzas. La reacción de Jasper ante su regalo las había aplastado y parecía que un montón de cosas tristes todavía estaban por llegar. Le había dicho a Jasper que el regalo tenía un valor sentimental, que había pertenecido a su padre. Y unos días antes le había confiado lo cerca que había estado de sus padres. Seguramente, él se daba cuenta de la importancia que tenía para ella regalarle algo que una vez perteneció a su padre.

El timbre de la puerta emitió una melodía de ricos y perfectos tonos dentro del silencio de la gran casa. Una sensación de terror la invadió. Dejó su tenedor mientras oía a Diego caminar enérgicamente por el vestíbulo hacia la puerta principal.

Pareció pasar una eternidad antes de que él volviera y entrara en el comedor.

—Han llegado el señor James Tunner y su esposa, señor. Están esperando en el recibidor principal. Les he informado de que están cenando y que les llevaré café mientras esperan.

Alarmada porque James se había presentado sin invitación en su primera noche en casa, Alice miró rápidamente a Jasper.

—Gracias, Diego —dijo él imperturbable, y el mayordomo se fue a la cocina a por el café.

Alice no pudo evitar fijarse en la cara de Jasper mientras se terminaba su carne y alcanzaba con calma el café que había elegido en lugar de vino. Aunque no le dijo una palabra ni perdió la calma, estaba claro que estaba enfadado.

—Mis disculpas —dijo Alice con extrema suavidad—. Es realmente bastante grosero que los invitados se presenten sin avisar, especialmente en nuestra primera noche en casa.

—¿Preocupada porque estropee el acuerdo con James? —preguntó Jasper mirándola con intensidad y acobardándola—. ¿Tienes algo que decirme antes de que entremos ahí?

La pregunta de Jasper la pilló de sorpresa.

—No entiendo, ¿hay algo que quieres que diga? Perdona la intrusión.

Con una calma totalmente opuesta al enfado que Alice sentía en él, Jasper dejó su servilleta junto al plato. Apartó la silla y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia ella para retirarle la silla.

Alice se levantó sin decir nada y dejó su servilleta a un lado. Mientras lo hacía, su mirada cayó sobre las pequeñas ondas brillantes de cinta que decoraban el regalo. La pequeña piña brillante pareció destellar una última vez, luego se apagó. Ella retiró su mirada, demasiado consciente de la crisis que se avecinaba como para insistir en el rechazo de Jasper hacia su regalo.

Caminaron juntos hacia el recibidor donde esperaban James y tía Bree. En el momento en que entraban, James dejó de caminar y fue directamente hacia Jasper. Alice se paró, dirigiendo su atención brevemente a tía Bree, que estaba sentada muy tiesa en el borde de una silla.

James sonrió muy alegre.

—¡Bienvenido a casa, Jasper! —exclamó con la mano extendida mientras era recibido con un frío silencio.

En lugar de aceptar la mano de James, Jasper sujetó a Alice por el codo y evitó que cruzara la habitación en dirección a su tía.

—¿Alice? Quizás tú y tu tía queráis estar solas un rato para hablar de vuestras cosas.

La sugerencia de Jasper sonó bastante suave, aunque claramente estaba ordenando a Alice que se llevara a su tía a otra parte. Y como Alice sabía que ni ella ni Bree podrían actuar de mediadoras entre los dos hombres, aceptó.

—Sí, tía Bree, hemos hecho algunas compras en Dallas y me gustaría enseñártelas.

Pet estaba tan nerviosa que se levantó inmediatamente y fue hacía Alice.

—Bienvenido a casa, señor Whitlock —declaró al pasar a su lado, sonriendo vacilante.

Jasper simplemente asintió, moviendo su mirada de Bree a su marido.

Alice tomó la mano de su tía y las dos salieron del recibidor.

—Lo siento tanto, Alice —se lamentó su tía cuando estuvo segura de que no podían oírles—. No dije una sola palabra a James sobre vuestro regreso. No sé cómo lo ha descubierto, pero se ha negado a esperar hasta mañana o el lunes.

Alice apretó su mano.

—Siento que no esperara, pero no hay nada que nosotras dos podamos hacer ahora —se forzó a sonreír—. Ven, vamos primero al garaje. Jasper ha sido bastante generoso.

Incluso mientras decía estas palabras y trataba de darle a Bree la impresión de que todo iría bien entre los dos hombres, Alice no podía evitar sentirse mal y con dolor de cabeza, y siguió igual incluso después de enseñarle a Bree su nuevo coche y de haber subido a la habitación a enseñarle la ropa.

Una vez estuvieron en el dormitorio principal, tía Bree cerró la puerta, se giró hacia Alice y tomó sus manos.

—¿Ha sido honesto contigo, cariño?

Alice sonrió.

—Sí, tía Bree. Es realmente cortés.

Bree la miró con interés.

—Perdóname por hablar de esto de nuevo, pero... ¿él no ha sido un bruto ...en ese sentido? —preguntó poniéndose colorada.

—En absoluto, tía. Ha sido muy paciente. Entiende que no nos conocemos lo suficiente todavía.

—¿Estás segura?

—Estoy segura. Jaspper ha sido más caballeroso que muchos de los hombres considerados bien educados —sonrió, para tranquilizar a su tía.

Bree la miró profundamente a los ojos durante un momento, pareciendo satisfecha con sus respuestas.

—De acuerdo, querida, pero por favor, si en algún momento te maltrata o te asustas de él, por favor, no dudes en venir enseguida a casa —apretó fuertemente las manos de Alice—. Y lo digo de verdad.

—Gracias —dijo Alice suavemente, conmovida por la preocupación de su tía—, pero no será necesario.

Cuando Diego subió para informar a la tía Bree que James estaba esperando en el vestíbulo para marcharse, la jaqueca de Alice era más fuerte.

En cuanto Bree se marchó, Alice se dirigió al armario de las medicinas del baño principal. No solía tener dolores de cabeza por los nervios, pero cuando los tenía, eran martirizadores. En el armario tenía varios analgésicos para elegir, y Alice tomó una dosis completa.

Había intentado controlar los nervios de las últimas semanas, pero la conducta de James esa noche y su preocupación secreta sobre lo que Jasper podría hacer respecto a él parecían haber sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

Dudaba si bajar para saber enseguida lo que había pasado entre James y Jasper, pero decidió que era bastante tarde y Jasper estaría a punto de subir. Sabía que él quería regresar a su rutina de trabajo ahora que estaban en casa, así que asumió que también se querría ir pronto a dormir.

A causa de su dolor de cabeza, decidió acostarse temprano, y empezó a prepararse. Después de recogerse el pelo, se desnudó y entró en la ducha próxima al jacuzzi en el espacioso cuarto de baño principal. En unos momentos, chorros de agua caliente cayeron sobre ella. Ella estaba de pie en silencio, dejando que el agua a presión golpeara su cuello con el calor que esperaba le pudiera aliviar la tensión en la zona. Cuando por fin sintió alivio, terminó su ducha y salió para secarse y vestirse.

Agotada por el largo día, la visita de esa noche y su jaqueca, todo lo que quería era irse a la cama y dormir algo. Apagó la luz del baño y entró en el dormitorio suavemente iluminado.

Jasper estaba de pie delante de las puertas de la terraza que daba a la parte de atrás de la casa, de espaldas a ella. Alice pudo leer inmediatamente la tensión en su larga y fuerte figura. Advirtió que él ya se había quitado las botas y que estaban junto al arcón al pie de la cama. También advirtió que sólo una de las dos puertas de la terraza estaba abierta y que él podía verla reflejada en la puerta que había dejado cerrada.

—Parece que no soy el único en irse a la cama temprano.

Su voz baja no le dio ninguna pista sobre lo que había pasado entre él y James.

—Tengo una fuerte jaqueca.

—¿Suponías que me despediría de tu tío sin llegar a un acuerdo firme? —preguntó él con tranquilidad.

—Como dije, no estaba segura de lo que harías. Fue descortés venir tan inesperadamente. Tía Bree estaba bastante avergonzada —contestó, sintiéndose algo mejor por la aspirina.

—Y ahora tienes dolor de cabeza —declaró él con escepticismo.

—A veces tengo dolores de cabeza por la tensión —dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la cama y retiraba la colcha y la sábana—. Una aspirina y un poco de sueño normalmente los curan.

Jasper se giró hacia ella mientras cerraba la puerta del balcón.

—Es un poco pronto en un matrimonio para argumentar un dolor de cabeza. Un simple no habría bastado.

Alice vio que estaba muy serio mientras avanzaba hacia ella. Algo en el modo en que la miraba le produjo escalofríos y la dejó inmóvil. Era como si él tuviera alguna extraña clase de poder sobre ella. Se sintió amenazada, sintió miedo, pero sus piernas estaban de repente demasiado pesadas para moverse.

Jasper se detuvo delante de ella y le puso la mano en la mejilla. Sus ojos brillaban con luz propia mientras rozaba el nudillo de uno de sus dedos contra su suave mejilla, bajando después hacia su garganta. Con la punta de ese dedo, dibujó una línea desde su garganta hasta su seno, pero se paró justo antes de su objetivo.

—No puedo dormir una noche más a tu lado sin tenerte.

Ella intentó disimular la repentina sequedad de su garganta.

—Nosotros todavía no...

—No importa. Hay muchas cosas que tú y yo nunca sabremos del otro y muchas cosas que nunca sentiremos. Ahora mismo, quiero hijos, y quiero uno para la próxima primavera.

No hacía falta ser un matemático para figurarse que ella tendría que quedarse embarazada enseguida. Alice agitó su cabeza.

—Yo también quiero hijos, pero no tan pronto. Necesitamos un año, quizás más para...

—Como he dicho, hay muchas cosas que nunca sabremos sobre el otro. El sexo no tiene que significar algo profundo, sólo tiene que ser bueno y ocurrir regularmente.

Alice no pudo ocultar su consternación.

—Yo no puedo compartir sexo contigo, no bajo esas circunstancias.

Las manos de Jasper la rodearon y apretaron contra él mientras se inclinaba. Alice sintió el áspero sabor de su aliento y volvió la cara hacia otro lado. Sus labios aterrizaron sobre la tierna carne de su cuello. Al mismo tiempo, su otro brazo la rodeó y la apretó fuertemente contra él. No había duda de su excitación. O de su determinación.

Las manos de Alice estaban atrapadas entre ellos, y ella empujaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos la hacían ganar sólo una fracción de pulgada. La boca de Jasper se volvió más voraz, intercalando besos con pequeños mordiscos en el cuello. Ella sintió cómo su ira retrocedía, y también notó que él se había suavizado de algún modo. Pero su pasión era desmedida, y Alice temblaba al sentir cómo su propio cuerpo comenzaba a responder.

Ella sentía que su resistencia se ablandaba y tenía que luchar para mantener firme su voluntad. No podía hacer el amor con un hombre al que no conocía de verdad, incluso aunque fuera su marido.

Pero de repente se encontró a sí misma tumbada de espaldas en la gran cama, con el camisón y la bata bajados hasta la cintura y el enorme cuerpo de Jasper junto a ella. Su pierna enfundada en el vaquero se deslizaba sobre su muslo y abrasaba su suave piel, sujetándola firmemente contra el colchón.

Alice mantuvo los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, pero él se colocó sobre ella.

—Por favor, Jasper, no —gimió desesperada.

Pero sus palabras no tuvieron efecto, y observó indefensa cómo él se inclinaba para besarla. Jasper suavemente persiguió su boca hasta que sus labios cubrieron los de ella en un beso estremecedor.

Jasper le abrió sus labios con su boca e introdujo su lengua mientras le desabrochaba la bata. Se la abrió y le bajó el camisón hasta la cintura.

Ignoró el intento de Alice para taparse, besándola con tanta suavidad y de manera tan persuasiva que ella empezó a derretirse.

Era agradable que Jasper supiera tocar a una mujer de tal forma que asegurara su complicidad. Le puso la mano en el pecho y centró la atención en su sensible pezón.

De repente, Alice no pudo resistirse a la salvaje tormenta de sensaciones que él le provocó y se sintió caer hacia ese lugar oscuro y profundo donde no había razón, sólo deseo. Entonces supo que la violenta respuesta de su cuerpo le había dado a Jasper todo el control. El último pensamiento coherente de Alice, que debía haber algún modo de detenerse a sí misma, se evaporó bajo el calor de sus labios y de sus manos.

Y despacio, Alice se sintió reaccionando a él, respondiendo a la agresiva seducción que anulaba su voluntad. Su esfuerzo por empujarle terminó cuando ella subió las manos desde su pecho para rodearle el cuerpo. La dolorosa e intensa excitación que él le provocó la hizo desear tocarlo tanto como él la estaba tocando a ella.

De algún modo, una por una, sus ropas desaparecieron. De algún modo, entre los sonidos suaves de la piel dura y curtida sobre la piel blanca y suave, y los suspiros y los latidos de los corazones, se unieron dos cuerpos. Se enlazaron dos corazones de un modo para el que ninguno estaba preparado, y luego todo se evaporó en un torbellino de necesidad, hambre y sensaciones.

_**Chicas! Muchas gracias! **_

_**Arizbe Hilka **_

_**Lili4ever **_

_**montego 24**_

_**Romy92**_

_**carolyncullen **_

_**SweetAlice13 **_

_**saffuran **_

_**Christina Becker**_

_**Evangeline K**_

_**LuNnAaPoTtEr**_

_**Medea Circe**_

_**SammyCullenHale**_

_**Shal198303**_

_**Shinithaxz**_

_**alice-Whitlock 128**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Declaro que esta historia no me pertenece. Los perdonajes de Stephanie Meyer son adaptados a la historia de Susan Fox, una excelente autora que me gustaría dar a conocer a los que todavía no tuvieron la oportunidad de leer sus entretenidas y románticas historias. **

**Este es el segundo libro de la Serie Se busca novio vaquero. **

**La adaptación conserva el mismo nombre del libro.**

**Pasaporte al amor**

**Capitulo 13**

Jasper abandonó a su novia dormida mucho antes del amanecer. La agradable sensación de saber que realmente era virgen, fue como un afrodisíaco para su orgullo masculino.

El había precipitado las cosas. Se había aprovechado brutalmente de su inexperiencia y sus intenciones no habían sido muy honorables. No se había sentido capaz de acostarse una noche más a su lado sin hacerla suya, pero también había querido hacer cambiar a Alice de opinión sobre el amor. Demostrarle que el amor no era necesario ni primordial.

Pero no sabía si ella le había dicho la verdad sobre que no sabía que iban a ir sus tíos. Al principio, él creyó que ella les había invitado, pero no había querido confesárselo. Y parte de la razón por la que la había seducido, había sido para crear un nuevo lazo de lealtad hacia él y romper alguno de sus fuertes lazos familiares.

A él le importaba Alice y la deseaba, pero no la amaba. Y no quería hacerlo. Pero quería su fidelidad y su lealtad.

Y como se estaba empezando a asustar con la idea de que algún día ella pudiera imaginarse que estaba enamorada de él, había supuesto que tener sexo pudiera ser la única forma de acabar con las ideas de Alice sobre el amor.

Y al hacerlo, había descubierto que el sexo era mejor entre un marido y su mujer. Había sido impresionante, pero al fin y al cabo sexo. Y como para él, el sexo nunca había significado amor, le parecía lógico que después de la noche anterior tampoco lo significara para Alice.

¿Pero por qué sus pensamientos le provocaban una angustia que no quería examinar detenidamente?

Cuando Alice despertó, eran las nueve de la mañana. Notó el vacío a su lado en la cama antes de estar totalmente despejada. La profundidad de los sentimientos tiernos y dulces que tenía hacia Jasper era asombrosa. Nunca se había sentido tan expuesta y tan cerca de alguien en toda su vida como lo había estado con Jasper la noche anterior. Nunca había imaginado que la pasión pudiera ser tan feroz y suave. Nunca había imaginado que su cuerpo pudiera sentir lo que Jasper la había hecho sentir. Pero mientras estaba tumbada pensando, sumergida en el recuerdo de sus besos, y en la sensación de su cuerpo fuerte y duro y en el modo en que habían hecho el amor, empezó a lamentar que hubiera ocurrido tan pronto.

Y se dio cuenta de que no hubo entre ellos palabras tiernas, ni susurros de amor. Y entendió qué lugar ocuparía ella realmente en la vida de su marido.

La yegua negra de seis años era magnífica. Había sido expertamente entrenada y había participado en suficientes competiciones para ser una promesa. La compra de la yegua había dañado seriamente las finanzas de Alice.

Y aunque la yegua era preciosa, era un gesto tan extravagante que Alice se avergonzaba.

Pero no quería que su matrimonio sin amor siguiera así y tampoco quería divorciarse.

Mientras Alice veía al mozo llevar a la yegua a hacer ejercicio, se dio cuenta de que era culpable de intentar comprar el afecto de Jasper.

Y como Jasper era un buen jinete y un buen ranchero, había pensado que un buen caballo sería el regalo más preciado que podía hacerle. Y como era un hombre muy rico no podía imaginarse dándole algo pequeño que él pudiera comprarse en su siguiente viaje a Dallas. Alice estaba preocupada por la reacción de Jasper a su regalo la noche anterior. No sabía qué había ocurrido y tenía miedo de preguntar. No podía imaginar algo peor a que Jasper reaccionara del mismo modo a la yegua.

Torturada por el arrepentimiento y el miedo, de mala gana siguió al mozo mientras llevaba la preciosa yegua negra a los establos.

Jasper tenía calor, y estaba cubierto de sudor y arena, y hambriento. El toro que habían traído por la mañana tenía un corte de alambrado que le había abierto el pecho y el hombro. Habían sido necesarios cuatro hombres para llevar al animal enloquecido de dolor a la mesa de operaciones que el veterinario había llevado al rancho en su camión. El doctor había sedado al enorme animal, y cuando el toro había comenzado a sucumbir a la anestesia, la pequeña máquina y la polea colocaron al animal sobre su costado.

Después de examinarlo y de limpiar las heridas, el veterinario cosió al animal rápidamente, administró una gran jeringa de antibiótico y dio instrucciones para la recuperación de la anestesia y para su cuidado los siguientes días. Después de que el veterinario se marchara y de que hubieran puesto al animal de pie, Jasper vio a Alice caminando hacia él por el sucio callejón que dividía la red de corrales.

Vestida con una blusa sin mangas, vaqueros de diseño y botas vaqueras que todavía brillaban como nuevas, su suave melena caía sobre sus hombros tan perfectamente como si se la acabara de cepillar.

La imagen de su delicada y oscura belleza contra un fondo de tablones de madera, ganado maloliente y los cobertizos, era arrebatadora. Su pronunciada feminidad agitaba todo lo masculino que había en él y su boca se secó. Y cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente, él pudo ver que el rubor de sus mejillas no tenía nada que ver con los efectos del sol.

Y la mirada triste de Alice le hizo sentirse culpable. Jasper se alejó de la valla en dirección a ella.

—Lo comprobaré más tarde contigo, Embry.

Una vez que estuvieron uno frente al otro, se pararon. Alice rompió el contacto visual y miró por detrás de él hacia el toro.

—Tienes un animal herido. ¿Interrumpo? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Todo está hecho, pero no deberías estar fuera bajo el sol del mediodía sin sombrero y con los brazos desnudos.

Alice miró a Jasper, conmovida por su preocupación.

—No pensaba estar fuera mucho tiempo, pero me gustaría verlo todo. No sé mucho sobre llevar un rancho, pero me agradaría aprender —dijo sonriendo.

Se le había ocurrido que Jasper podría querer que ella no tuviera contacto con la operativa real del rancho ya que podría tener ideas definidas sobre cuáles eran sus respectivos lugares.

—No sabía que estuvieras interesada. Pero si es así, tendrás que taparte los brazos y ponerte un sombrero.

Animada porque él estuviera respondiendo positivamente y de un modo protector a su interés por el rancho, se sintió un poco más tranquila para darle la yegua.

Pero el nerviosismo la hizo olvidar su discurso planeado que concluiría dándole su regalo, y habló apresuradamente.

—Te compré un regalo de boda hace un par de semanas. Quería esperar hasta que estuviéramos en casa para dártelo, pero ya ha llegado y me gustaría dártelo ahora —dijo desanimándose al ver la expresión dura de Jasper, pero intentando disimular—. Sé que no te impresionó demasiado mi regalo de la cena de anoche, pero espero que éste sí te guste —añadió nerviosa—. Anoche pareciste disgustado con mi regalo, y pareces enfadado porque te quiera dar otro —respiró profundamente—. Pero si no puedes aceptar mis regalos, yo no puedo quedarme con los que tú me compraste en Dallas, ni la ropa ni el coche.

Con eso, ella se volvió y caminó con rígida dignidad hacia el establo, girando entonces camino arriba hacia la casa.

Jasper no fue a casa para almorzar, aunque estaba claro que Diego le había esperado. Cuando llevó el almuerzo de Alice al comedor, retiró los cubiertos de Jasper al salir.

Más tarde, Alice subió para hacer algunas llamadas desde su dormitorio, pero miró con frecuencia fuera por las puertas del balcón, buscando alguna señal de Jasper.

Gran parte de la actividad en los graneros y corrales era tapada por los mismos edificios, pero incluso cuando vislumbraba momentáneamente a alguien, no era Jasper.

Alice llamó a las diversas obras de caridad en las que trabajaba. La Escuela de la Biblia de Vacaciones empezaría en su iglesia el lunes por la mañana, así que llamó al coordinador del programa para confirmar sus planes de enseñar a la clase de jardín de infancia, y discutieron las ideas de Alice para ajustar sus lecciones con el tema de ese año, _Enseñar Jesús al Mundo_.

Luego entró en una de las habitaciones vacías donde Diego había instalado un teléfono y almacenado sus papeles de las obras de caridad, y sacó la enorme caja donde había guardado sus materiales de la Escuela de la Biblia. Decidida a distraerse, lo puso todo sobre la gran cama de esa habitación, lo revisó e hizo notas adicionales. Sacó sus tijeras y el montón de revistas, que ella había seleccionado especialmente por la variedad de sus fotografías, y empezó a pasar páginas. Pensaba utilizar las fotografías para ilustrar varios ejemplos de cómo los niños podrían _Enseñar Jesús al Mundo _a través de sus buenas intenciones y sus buenas actitudes.

Según avanzaba el día, el ánimo de Alice iba decayendo. Terminó de preparar la Escuela de la Biblia, lo guardó todo en la caja, y colocó la caja junto a otro montón de revistas que pensaba apropiado para que los niños cortaran cosas.

Cuando ella bajó para cenar, Jasper todavía no había llegado. Esa vez, sólo había en la mesa cubiertos para ella. Cuando preguntó a Diego el motivo, él le informó que Jasper estaba en algún lugar en las montañas y que no volvería hasta tarde.

Después de cenar, Alice fue a dar un paseo y acabó en el establo. La yegua negra estaba comiendo grano y saludó a Alice relinchando. El gran caballo sacó su negra cabeza para que se la acariciara. Alice lo hizo, le dio las buenas noches y regresó a la casa.

Era de noche, cuando Jasper subió a la habitación para ducharse, no encendió la luz, y cerró la puerta silenciosamente antes de cruzar hasta el baño con las botas en la mano.

Una vez se hubo duchado y secado, fue directo a su lado de la cama para meterse entre las sábanas. Alice estaba allí y quizás llevara horas dormida. No hizo ningún ruido ni se movió cuando él se colocó a su lado.

Jasper había necesitado todo ese tiempo para enfrentarse a sus regalos. Había colocado la cajita de la noche anterior en el cajón más alto de su armario. La abrió la noche anterior mientras Alice estaba en la ducha.

Él no había recibido muchos regalos en su vida, así que cuando ella le había dado ése tan especial con un valor sentimental, se puso como un manojo de nervios.

No había estado preparado para algo así. Eso le hizo pensar en todas las otras ocasiones, cumpleaños, Navidad, ocasiones especiales, en las que se había sentido como si fuera el único niño en el mundo que no le importaba a nadie lo suficiente como para hacerle un regalo.

No había parecido importar que en ese momento fuera un adulto. Ver el pequeño regalo envuelto le hizo recordar todo aquello. Había vuelto a sentir el dolor de un niño solitario, la pena de ser el único que Santa Claus había olvidado.

Los gemelos eran muy bonitos, pero la yegua era uno de los mejores caballos que había visto nunca. Él no era digno de ninguno de los dos regalos. Cuando recordaba la desolación en los bellos ojos de Alice, se sentía abatido. No podía pensar en un momento de su vida en el que se hubiera sentido más avergonzado de sí mismo. Dejar a Alice con la impresión de que no le gustaban o que no quería ninguno de sus regalos era una vergüenza que se había impuesto a sí mismo.

¿Cómo podría decirle todo lo que sus atenciones le habían hecho sentir? Él nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos, nunca los ponía en palabras. Sólo la idea de hablarle de la historia que había detrás de su mala reacción golpeaba su corazón con terror.

Porque lo sentía de veras, y porque él ansiaba su ternura y secretamente rezaba por su perdón, se puso a su lado. Tocó la sedosa piel de su brazo, dejó caer su mano hasta la cintura y la rodeó para acercar su espalda hacia él.

Ella hizo un pequeño ruido y murmuró algo que él no entendió. Y como estaba seguro de que ella dormía, le dio un tierno beso en la oreja y giró su cabeza para colocar su áspero mentón junto a sus suaves pómulos.

No quería amarla y no podía, a pesar de lo mucho que pensaba en ella y de lo privilegiado que se sentía por poder dormir a su lado y tocarla.

Momentos más tarde, la ansiedad que había tenido todo el día le hizo relajarse y suavemente la puso de espaldas. Entonces ella se movió justo cuando él se inclinaba para besarla. Cuando adormilada, Alice le llevó la mano a la mejilla, Jasper profundizó el beso. Ella no se resistió en absoluto, y de algún modo, el sexo esa noche se convirtió en algo mucho mayor de lo que él había pensado.

**Que les puedo decir chicas…amo esta historia, este Jasper tan herido por su enigmático pasado, una Alice tan dulce e inocente que la hace a veces tan vulnerable ante un Jasper que solo le interesa conseguir lo que se pone como meta, aunque en realidad el anhela mas.**

_**Adelantos del próximo capitulo…**_

—_**James no ha sido el mismo desde hace un tiempo, Ali. Yo pensaba que su disgusto se debía únicamente a los problemas del banco, pero me temo que también podría tener otra aventura.**_

_**Irónicamente, Alice se sintió mejor. James nunca le había sido fiel a Bree, así que la información no era ni nueva ni peor de lo normal. Aunque vivían en la misma casa, Bree y James tenían dormitorios separados y vidas prácticamente separadas desde que Alice podía recordar. James vivía para el banco y Bree para sus obras de caridad. James era discreto con sus flirteos, y Bree rara vez hacía ver que lo sabía, aunque Alice sospechaba que su tía los conocía todos.**_

—_**¿Hay algo diferente esta vez? —preguntó Alice directamente porque notaba que su tía quería hablar.**_

_**Bree mantuvo sus ojos firmes sobre la mesa, aunque con la cabeza tan erguida como siempre.**_

—_**Ésta le ha dado un hijo.**_

Nos vemos el viernes chicas!

Gracias por las review!

Besos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Declaro que esta historia no me pertenece. Los perdonajes de Stephanie Meyer son adaptados a la historia de Susan Fox, una excelente autora que me gustaría dar a conocer a los que todavía no tuvieron la oportunidad de leer sus entretenidas y románticas historias. **

**Este es el segundo libro de la Serie Se busca novio vaquero. **

**La adaptación conserva el mismo nombre del libro.**

**Pasaporte al amor**

**Capitulo 14**

—¡Oh, Alice, te hemos echado de menos! —exclamó Kate Denali corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola—. ¿Cómo está la nueva novia? —preguntó riéndose al ver a Alice ruborizarse—. ¡No te culpo, chica! ¡Si yo tuviera suerte para conseguir a un hombre como Jasper Whitlock, no sólo me sonrojaría, lo mantendría en la cama durante un mes!

El atrevido comentario de Kate hizo sonreír a Alice.

—No parece el tema más apropiado para comentar en la escalera de una iglesia antes de la misa del domingo —le riñó Alice, aunque tenía los ojos brillantes y alegres.

—Bueno, ¿dónde está ese atractivo pecador con el que te casaste hace una semana? —preguntó Kate mientras subían las escaleras de la iglesia.

Kate había sido su dama de honor, pero Alice consiguió confiarle poco sobre su verdadera relación con Jasper. Como si hubiera notado la reticencia de Alice, Kate no le hizo muchas preguntas delicadas, aunque le preguntó frecuentemente si estaba segura de que quería casarse y cosas así.

Alice apreciaba a su amiga por su honradez, su sentido común y su divertida sinceridad. Kate no era la persona favorita de James y Kate sentía exactamente lo mismo hacia él. Para tía Bree, Kate era la alegre y bulliciosa mejor amiga de la sobrina que amaba, así que la había aceptado tiempo atrás y parecía disfrutar de su compañía. Alice no sabía cómo aceptaría Jasper a su amiga, pero a pesar de los problemas en su matrimonio, esperaba que fuera tolerante.

Kate se inclinó hacia ella.

—Tía Bree entró hace un momento. No quiero preocuparte, pero sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados y parecía cansada. James se quedó en casa, como siempre.

Kate la siguió mientras Alice se dirigía hacia el banco en que se sentaba su tía. Ambas se sentaron junto a Bree, quien las saludó silenciosamente, pero con evidente alivio.

La misa comenzó con una bonita mezcla de himnos tradicionales y música religiosa contemporánea. El pastor sermoneó sobre la paciencia, que según dijo iba de la mano con intentar comprender a los demás, especialmente a la gente con la que a veces podría ser difícil llevarse bien. El mensaje pareció ser bastante apropiado para su situación con Jasper e hizo pensar a Alice.

Después de misa, Kate insistió en que las tres fueran a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Aunque Bree estuvo reservada al principio, Kate consiguió hacerla reír una o dos veces, y pronto las tres estuvieron relajadas y pasaron un buen rato. Kate fue la primera en irse cuando terminaron de comer y de hablar. Alice y Bree tomaron una última taza de café.

—Tengo entendido que Jasper irá al banco mañana por la mañana —comenzó Bree—. James parece haberse calmado un poco después de su conversación la otra noche.

Alice movió su cabeza.

—Jasper no dijo cómo habían ido las cosas. Tuve la impresión de que no habían alcanzado un acuerdo firme

—Es comprensible —comentó Bree, aunque se la veía preocupada y sin comprender en absoluto—. Tiene derecho a tomar decisiones sobre su propio dinero. Como tú indicaste a James más de una vez, no hay ningún acuerdo escrito entre ellos dos.

Bree no pudo mirarla a los ojos en los momentos que siguieron.

—Pareces muy preocupada —observó Alice con suavidad.

Tía Bree removió su cremoso café y pareció estar intentando controlar sus emociones. Alice esperó a que hablara.

—James no ha sido el mismo desde hace un tiempo, Ali. Yo pensaba que su disgusto se debía únicamente a los problemas del banco, pero me temo que también podría tener otra aventura.

Irónicamente, Alice se sintió mejor. James nunca le había sido fiel a Bree, así que la información no era ni nueva ni peor de lo normal. Aunque vivían en la misma casa, Bree y James tenían dormitorios separados y vidas prácticamente separadas desde que Alice podía recordar. James vivía para el banco y Bree para sus obras de caridad. James era discreto con sus flirteos, y Bree rara vez hacía ver que lo sabía, aunque Alice sospechaba que su tía los conocía todos.

—¿Hay algo diferente esta vez? —preguntó Alice directamente porque notaba que su tía quería hablar.

Bree mantuvo sus ojos firmes sobre la mesa, aunque con la cabeza tan erguida como siempre.

—Ésta le ha dado un hijo.

Alice miró a su tía, sorprendida por la noticia.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Yo estaba en el banco después de que un ayudante del sheriff saliera del despacho de James. Estaba esperando a que Marjorie terminara unos papeleos antes de irnos a comer, y aparentemente James no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba cerca. Unos minutos después de que saliera el ayudante, James salió de su despacho y se fue del banco. Parecía furioso. Fue entonces cuando decidí ver qué pasaba. Como Shelly, su secretaria, parecía estar más sorprendida de que él saliera corriendo del banco que del hecho de que yo me hubiera pasado a saludarlo, me dijo que podía esperarlo en su oficina. No me gusta cotillear las cosas de los demás, pero estaba en la oficina de James y Shelly cerró la puerta para que pudiera tener intimidad. Fue entonces cuando vi un montón de papeles en el suelo junto a la papelera de James y fui a recogerlos.

—¿Qué eran?

Bree tomó aire.

—Una citación judicial advirtiéndole de una querella por paternidad, puesta por una mujer cuyo nombre no reconocí. Su dirección está fuera del condado, así que no vive cerca.

Alice sintió compasión por su tía y le tomó la mano a través de la mesa.

—Lo siento, tía Bree. No debe haber sido fácil para ti descubrirlo.

—No fue fácil, pero ahora me alegro. Si alguna vez se supiera, sería tal escándalo..., pero al menos ahora estoy sobre aviso.

—¿Qué harás?

—No lo sé. Además de mantener la cabeza alta y ayudar a los necesitados, no sé lo que puedo hacer. Excepto que intente contactar con esta mujer yo misma para ver si puedo persuadirla de que retire la acusación y mantenga silencio. Por supuesto, el niño necesitará un apoyo económico adecuado, pero eso puede arreglarse fácilmente sin necesidad de una audiencia pública.

—Salvo que él no sea el padre —añadió Alice.

Tía Bree asintió.

—Yo también había pensado eso, pero seguramente la mujer no se atrevería a comenzar un juicio, donde habría petición de análisis de sangre para determinar la paternidad, si no estuviese totalmente segura de quién es el padre.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio un rato. Bree bebió su café, pero le temblaba la mano.

—¿Puedo hacer algo, tía?

Pet negó con la cabeza.

—No querida, nada. A veces la vida no es fácil. Ésta no es la primera vez en la historia de los malos matrimonios que ha pasado tal cosa. No será la última, pero espero representar mi papel en este pequeño drama con alguna elegancia.

—Lo siento muchísimo —se lamentó Allice con total sinceridad.

—Yo también lo siento, pero quizás sea hora de que tomemos algunas decisiones. Tendré mucho en lo que pensar en las próximas semanas.

Alice presintió lo que quería decir su tía.

—¿Estás pensando en... divorciarte?

La pregunta hizo que Bree le dirigiera una mirada penetrante.

—No sé por qué, cuando he aguantado tanto y durante tanto tiempo, pero sería una completa tonta si no lo considerara ahora —se encogió suavemente de hombros—. Es posible que James crea que está enamorado de esa mujer y quiera este bebé. Siempre me ha parecido raro que James nunca pareciera querer un hijo propio, pero tal vez él no quería esa profunda atadura conmigo. Si yo desaparezco, podría ser en beneficio del niño.

Alice extendió las dos manos y Bree las sujetó.

—En cualquier cosa que decidas hacer, te apoyaré, ya lo sabes —le dijo a su tía.

Los ojos de Bree estaban llorosos, pero su sonrisa era fuerte y tranquilizadora.

—Lo sé, querida. Siempre has sido una buena chica, perfecta en todos los sentidos, y la mayor alegría de mi vida.

En ese momento fue a Alice a la que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y se mordió el labio para evitar llorar.

—¿Por qué no vienes al rancho a pasar la tarde? Podríamos atrevernos y ponernos algo cómodo y quizá Jasper o alguno de su hombres nos dé una vuelta para enseñárnoslo todo. Sería totalmente diferente de lo que tú estás acostumbrada, y quizás una estupenda distracción. Sé que siempre te han gustado los caballos. Jasper tiene unos cuantos. Si quieres ir a montar, seguro que nos dejará alguno. Tú no has montado en mucho tiempo.

Bree asintió y sonrió, aparentemente agradecida por la invitación.

—Echo mucho de menos montar. Perdí el interés después de que mi pequeña y dulce María muriera. Después, simplemente estaba muy ocupada para buscar su sustituta. Por cierto, ¿le gustó la yegua a Jasper?

Alice se debería haber dado cuenta de que su tía preguntaría y se esforzó en pensar algo que decir que no hiciera a Jasper parecer un ogro.

—Creo que conseguí sorprenderle.

Era la verdad, aunque lejos de la completa verdad. Pero después del sermón del pastor de esa misma mañana, había decidido dejar a un lado sus sentimientos de dolor y descubrir por qué Jasper había reaccionado ante sus regalos de la forma en que lo había hecho. Él tenía tantas virtudes y la trataba tan bien que ella estaba llegando a la conclusión de que su rechazo no había sido motivado por la crueldad.

Pensar en él le hizo recordar cómo hicieron el amor la noche anterior. Jasper había sido muy tierno. Alice había conseguido quedarse dormida, pero él la despertó al meterse en la cama. Ella debió haberse resistido, pero todo lo que tenía que hacer él era tocarla para que cualquier pensamiento de ese tipo se desvaneciera. Él había sido amable, tomándose su tiempo, asegurándose que estaba totalmente despierta y dispuesta antes de excitarla febrilmente. Esa vez, él había utilizado palabras cariñosas, llamándola preciosa y cariño.

El recuerdo del fervor y de la tensión en su profunda, ronca voz cuando dijo esas palabras todavía tenían fuerza para provocar una rayo de calor y debilidad dentro de ella. Esa mañana, Alice se había sentido decepcionada por despertarse sola de nuevo.

—¡Oh, querida, no sé si debería ir a montar! —exclamó tía Bree en voz alta, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Hace más de tres años que no subo a un caballo.

Aunque tía Bree negaba con la cabeza, Alice podía notar por el brillo en sus ojos que le atraía enormemente la idea.

—Entonces, hagámoslo —la animó—. Por favor, tía, sería tan bueno para ti...

Bree sonrió de repente como si fuera una niña nerviosa.

—Pero deberías llamar primero a Jasper y asegurarte de que está de acuerdo. No sería educado que simplemente me presentara —su sonrisa entusiasta se apagó un poco—. Todavía siento mucho que nos presentáramos de improviso la otra noche.

—Las dos sabemos que fue idea de James, tía. Por favor, olvídalo —Alice soltó la mano de Bree y sacó rápidamente su monedero—. Usaré un teléfono público para hacer saber a Jasper que estamos de camino.

Sacó su cartera y dejó dos billetes grandes sobre la mesa para pagar la cuenta, asegurándose de que incluía lo suficiente para dar a la camarera una propina respetable, antes de levantarse en busca de un teléfono público.

Jasper no estaba en casa. Tras llamar al vigilante, supo que Jasper estaba en la montaña comprobando el ganado. Como él llevaba un teléfono móvil, el vigilante le dio el número y finalmente lo localizó.

—¿Te importa si llevo a tía Bree a pasar la tarde? Estábamos pensando en una pequeña vuelta por el rancho, pero tía Bree disfrutaría especialmente si pudiera montar uno de tus caballos. Es una buena amazona.

Al otro lado, sólo hubo silencio.

Preocupada porque pudiera decir que no y que los sentimientos de Bree fueran heridos, Alice insistió con suavidad.

—Por favor, Jasper, significaría mucho para mí poder llevar a mi tía de visita. Y para ella poder ir a montar.

—¿Tenéis las dos ropa que evite que os friáis vivas?

Su pregunta directa la alivió.

—Las dos podemos ponernos los vaqueros y las camisas de manga larga que me compré para llevar por el rancho. Tengo dos pares de botas, así que todo lo que necesitamos es un par de sombreros. Podríamos comprarlos en Wal-Mart de camino.

—Diego compró algunos para tenerlos a mano para invitados. Bill puede daros una vuelta y proporcionaros un par de caballos.

Y la línea se quedó muerta.

Las palabras de Jasper desanimaron a Alice. Ella había esperado que Jasper les enseñara todo. Pero después de dos días de levantarse sola y de haber estado sola todo el día anterior, no pudo evitar tener la clara impresión de que estaba manteniéndola a distancia deliberadamente.

Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de la profundidad de sus crecientes sentimientos hacia Jasper. El dolor de ser ignorada la ayudó a descubrirlo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Volvi! Se que no tengo perdón con dejarlas colgadas! **

**Pero queria dejarles un nuevo capitulo y desearles muy feliz navidad chicas!**

**Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y dejar reviews!**

**Declaro que esta historia no me pertenece. Los perdonajes de ****Stephanie Meyer son adaptados a la historia de Susan Fox, una excelente autora que me gustaría dar a conocer a los que todavía no tuvieron la oportunidad de leer sus entretenidas y románticas historias. **

**Este es el segundo libro de la Serie Se busca novio vaquero. **

**La adaptación conserva el mismo nombre del libro.**

**Pasaporte al amor**

**Capitulo 15**

Alice y Bree llegaron al rancho y subieron rápidamente para ponerse ropa de montar. Como eran prácticamente de la misma talla, los vaqueros y camisas de Alice le sentaban a Bree tan bien como su propia ropa. Los pies de Bree eran media talla más pequeños, pero pudo ponerse también unas botas de su sobrina.

Cuando bajaron, Diego les llevó una selección de sombreros del guardarropa de la cocina. Todos los sombreros les estaban demasiado grandes o demasiado justos. Optaron por los sombreros más grandes, se los pusieron, se miraron e inmediatamente rompieron a reír.

—Lo siento, tía Bree —dijo Alice cuando consiguió parar—. Nuestros sombreros son un poco grandes.

—Sin duda parecemos caricaturas. Estos sombreros deben estar hechos para gigantes —bromeó Bree.

Bree se volvió impulsivamente hacia Diego, que miraba en silencio.

—¿Qué piensas tú, Diego?

—Parecen dos damas muy encantadoras llevando sombreros de jardín, sombreros de jardín al estilo Texas, por supuesto.

Las pequeñas cejas de Bree subieron tanto que desaparecieron bajo su sombrero.

—Qué comentario más dulce, Diego. De repente, me apetece urdir un plan para llevarte lejos de mi sobrina.

Los ojos del mayordomo brillaron y se sonrojó levemente.

—Muchas gracias, señora. Me siento halagado —declaró, y como se sintiera de pronto avergonzado, desvió la mirada de Bree hacia Alice—. El señor Whitlock telefoneó justo mientras bajaban ustedes las escaleras. Me ha pedido que las lleve a dar una vuelta por los edificios principales. Fui obsequiado recientemente con un paseo parecido, y tengo bastante buena memoria para los detalles. Si usted está de acuerdo, señora, necesitaré unos minutos para cambiarme de ropa.

Alice sonrió.

—Por supuesto, Diego. Sería muy agradable que nos enseñaras los alrededores. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. Te esperaremos.

Diego asintió con la cabeza a cada una de ellas, y después se volvió para ir hacia las escaleras traseras y subir a su habitación. Alice se volvió hacia tía Bree y captó una mirada triste en sus ojos. La mirada melancólica se volvió triste. Tía Bree la miró, sonrojándose cuando se dio cuenta de que Alice había estado observándola.

—Es bastante agradable que un hombre haga comentarios corteses a la mujeres. Por supuesto, sé que a tu lado no soy nada, pero incluso así, ha sido un pequeño empujón a mi ego.

Alice abrazó afectuosamente a su tía y sus sombreros se golpearon.

—Tía Bree, eres una mujer hermosa, no sólo por fuera, sino también por dentro. James es un tonto.

Bree la abrazó fuertemente un momento, soltándose después para colocarse su sombrero.

—Gracias, pero no estropeemos nuestra pequeña aventura hablando de James —su sonrisa tembló un poco, pero enseguida se estabilizó—. Especialmente cuando hay más caballeros agradables por aquí.

Y más tarde, durante el recorrido que les estaba dando Diego por los edificios, Alice se dio cuenta de que había frecuentes miradas entre Diego y su tía. Aunque ninguno de los dos hizo ningún comentario abiertamente coqueto, ya que los dos se comportaban correctamente, no había duda de las miradas que se intercambiaban.

Diego se había puesto una camisa vaquera de color azul pálido con costuras alrededor del cuello y botones perlados. Los vaqueros que llevaba eran azules muy oscuros de tejido no lavado. Sus botas eran negras. Llevaba su propio sombrero negro de vaquero que completaba la atractiva imagen que tenía así vestido. Alice pronto tuvo la impresión de que Diego sentía un amor secreto por el Oeste y por Texas en particular. Y, salvo que ella estuviera alucinando, también le atraía tía Bree.

Más tarde, tía Bree eligió una brillante yegua parda para montar y le recomendó otra yegua parda a Alice. Diego sorprendió a las dos eligiendo un caballo para él mismo. Mientras el mozo del establo ensillaba las monturas de Alice y Bree, Diego ensilló eficientemente la suya.

Y cuando ellas montaron y bajaron por un camino entre los corrales hacia la montaña, Diego las vigiló hasta que pareció convencido de su capacidad, pasando entonces a dirigir el camino en una pequeña vuelta por el rancho que él prometió que sería agradable y pintoresca.

Finalmente, Alice se retrasó de Diego y Bree, preocupada por su tía y los años de soledad que había vivido y se puso a observar. Aunque su matrimonio fuera penoso, Bree era una mujer casada. Era también una mujer vulnerable. Y a medida que transcurría la tarde, Alice vio que su tía perdió sus reservas y flirteó cortésmente con Diego.

Alice hizo todo lo que pudo para llamar la atención de su tía sin que pareciera muy evidente. Bree había sufrido largo tiempo en su matrimonio. El asunto de la paternidad de James podría haber sido la gota que colmara el vaso.

¿Cómo podría encontrar algún modo de contener a su tía y evitar que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera más tarde? Al mirarlos y ver cómo aumentaba la fascinación de su tía por el mayordomo de Jasper, llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía ni idea de cómo conseguirlo.

—¿Le gustó la visita a tu tía?

Alice levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo. Tenía dolores de montar a caballo y haber estado al aire libre le daba más sueño de lo habitual. La verdad era que había estado a punto de dormirse. La llegada de Jasper a la habitación la despertó totalmente.

—No te he oído subir las escaleras. Sí, tía Bree estaba emocionada con la visita —Alice se incorporó contra las almohadas que había colocado entre su espalda y la cabecera. Se había ido a la cama para sentarse y leer un rato—. Gracias por permitirle venir y montar uno de tus caballos. Ella solía montar todos los días antes de que su caballo muriera hace unos años. No había montado desde entonces.

Jasper caminó hacia el pie de la cama y la miró con intensidad.

—¿Tiene intención de venir todos los días a montar?

La pregunta sonó apacible, pero Alice no pudo saber si él lo aprobaba o no.

—Lo dudo. Cuando todavía tenía a María, la guardaba en un establo más cercano a la ciudad —Alice dudó—. Pero si quisiera, ¿te molestaría?

Jasper sonrió mirándola a los ojos.

—No lo sé. Parece bastante agradable. Probablemente demasiado educada para ser una molestia.

Alice sonrió por su percepción.

—Sí, lo es. Ella fue quien me pidió que te llamara para pedirte permiso para venir.

Jasper pareció ligeramente incómodo.

—Ella no necesita mi permiso para venir. Es su marido sobre el que yo quiero que me avisen.

Alice lo miró a la cara, agradecida por la concesión a su tía.— Me alegro, Jasper. Gracias. Mi tía significa mucho para mí.

La expresión de Jasper pareció endurecerse un poco.

—Sabes que mañana iré a hablar con James, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Y tu recuerdas que la Escuela de la Biblia de Vacaciones empieza en la iglesia por la mañana?

Alice había decidido que lo mejor sería no centrarse solamente en el viaje de Jasper al banco. Podría pensar que estaba intentando presionarlo.

Y él pareció aliviado de que ella hubiera respondido así.

—De nueve a once. Yo te llevaré. Iré a hablar con James y te recogeré cuando haya terminado.

Como si ése fuera el final de la discusión en lo que a él concernía, Jasper se volvió y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

En momentos, Alice oyó la ducha. Con los párpados repentinamente demasiado pesados para leer, dejó el libro sobre su mesilla de noche y apagó la lámpara. Se metió en la cama y con todas las luces apagadas exceptuando la de la mesilla de Jasper, descubrió que no tenía tanto sueño.

Sin embargo, debió dar una cabezada, porque no se dio cuenta de que él había terminado su ducha hasta que sintió el colchón hundirse cuando se metió en la cama. Abrió los ojos y vio que él había apagado su lámpara. Lo miró en la oscuridad, sintiendo que su pulso se aceleraba cuando él se colocó a su lado.

Ella esperaba que él la besara y sintió que se excitaba. Levantó la mano, le tocó el brazo y se sintió decepcionada cuando él no se movió.

—Mil gracias por la yegua.

Las suaves palabras y la emoción oculta tras ellas, la pillaron desprevenida.

Entonces, se dio cuenta inmediatamente que ésa podría ser su única oportunidad de conseguir que Blue le explicara las reacciones ante sus regalos. Pero, acostada en la oscuridad, de repente sintió la respuesta.

Quizás por la pobreza de la infancia de Jasper, y la soledad de su vida adulta, él no había recibido muchos regalos. Un hombre duro de pocas palabras que mantenía sus sentimientos rígidamente bajo control, podría no estar preparado para reaccionar de un modo diferente a sus regalos. Alice acababa de decidir no hacerle por tanto ninguna pregunta, cuando él la sorprendió dándole una explicación.

—No me han dado muchos regalos en mi vida. No te lo digo para que sientas compasión por mí. Es sólo para que sepas la razón de cómo actué. Me siento orgulloso porque me hayas regalado algo que perteneció a tu padre, y la yegua es uno de los mejores ejemplares que jamás he visto. Te lo agradezco.

Alice tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Alargó las dos manos y colocó sus palmas sobre los pómulos de Jasper.

—De nada, Jasper. Me alegra que te gustaran. Gracias por decírmelo, ahora lo entiendo.

Dicho eso, ella lo besó. Sus tiernos sentimientos por él florecieron al tocarse sus labios.

Entonces, Jasper le hizo el amor. Los conmovedores sentimientos entre ellos estallaron en una pasión tan caliente y feroz que los dejó exhaustos al concluir.


	17. Chapter 17

**Feliz año lindas! Espero que este 2013 se cumplan todos sus deseos y que haya mucha felicidad! Gracias por leer y por dejar review!**

**Empecé las vacaciones así que voy a actualizar dos veces por semana seguro!**

**Declaro que esta historia no me pertenece. Los perdonajes de ****Stephanie Meyer son adaptados a la historia de Susan Fox, una excelente autora que me gustaría dar a conocer a los que todavía no tuvieron la oportunidad de leer sus entretenidas y románticas historias. **

**Este es el segundo libro de la Serie Se busca novio vaquero. **

**La adaptación conserva el mismo nombre del libro.**

**Pasaporte al amor**

**Capitulo 16**

—¡Señorita Alice, Señorita Alice!

Alice Había visto caerse a Johnny Bond, y había empezado a correr hacia él cuando él la llamó gritando.

Después de la Escuela de la Biblia, algunos de los chicos y ella habían estado jugando al escondite en el jardín de la iglesia. Como algunos de los padres se retrasaban para recoger a sus hijos, Alice había organizado el juego para mantener a los pequeños ocupados. Afortunadamente, algunos de los chicos mayores se quedaron para ayudarla. Seguramente, el pequeño Johnny de cinco años se había caído mientras perseguía a un compañero por el aparcamiento.

Alice estuvo junto a él en un instante, tomándolo en sus brazos.

—¡Oh, cariño, cuánto lo siento!

Jasper acababa de aparcar su coche en la calle cuando vio al niño caerse. Alice había volado literalmente hacia el niño, y en ese momento estaba sentada en la hierba con el chico en su regazo.

Ella le apartó al niño el pelo de los ojos, le dijo algo, y cautelosamente inspeccionó sus rodillas desnudas y las palmas de las manos. Jasper llegó hasta ellos y sintió un gran placer cuando ella levantó la mirada y lo reconoció. Él vio la sonrisa de bienvenida en sus ojos, junto con una expresión de alivio que le hizo sentirse como si midiera tres metros de alto.

—Hay que curarle —dijo Jasper bruscamente—. Yo lo llevaré dentro.

El niño vaciló ante el alto extraño hasta que Alice le aseguró que todo iba bien y rápidamente presentó a Jasper como su marido. El niño lo miró con nuevo respeto y le permitió que Jasper le apartara del regazo de Alice. Alice pidió a los niños mayores que cuidaran de los otros por unos momentos.

Ya dentro de la iglesia, Alice dirigió a Jasper escaleras abajo hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño junto a su aula del sótano. Jasper dejó al niño en una silla junto al lavabo y retrocedió para observar cómo Alice lavaba amablemente las heridas del niño con agua caliente y jabón.

El niño comenzó a llorar, pero las frecuentes pausas de Alice y sus palabras de alivio ayudaron al chico a soportarlo.

Jasper de repente sintió cada suave toque de sus manos como si lo tocaran a él. La peculiar sensación hizo latir fuertemente su corazón y provocó una dulce sensación en su piel que conectaba con todos los átomos de su cuerpo. Los dos adultos se compadecieron del chico cuando Alice tuvo que aplicar una crema antiséptica sobre su herida.

Jasper se puso a pensar que no podía recordar claramente si alguna vez en su infancia alguien distinto de un médico o de una enfermera se había ocupado de sus heridas y dolores.

De repente, los recuerdos de las heridas de la infancia, rodillas despellejadas, dedos aplastados, cortes en las manos y huesos rotos, parecieron agolparse dentro de la pequeña habitación. No hubo nadie para curarlo y calmarlo y compadecerlo, ninguna madre viva que lo hiciera, ningún padre lo bastante sobrio para advertirlo y ningún adulto, distinto de la ocasional enfermera o doctor, que se hubiera hecho cargo.

Y Alice seguía prodigando afecto y atención sobre ese niño, el hijo de algún otro, como si fuera el único niño en toda la historia que se hubiera despellejado las rodillas.

El hecho de que Jasper no hubiera conocido una Alice Brandon Whitlock en todos sus años de chaval le hizo darse cuenta de repente que en ese momento conocía a una muy especial.

Emociones desconocidas para él surgieron y golpearon el ancho y duro muro que había elevado alrededor de su corazón. Con cada latido, la emoción golpeaba dolorosamente su única defensa.

La habitación se cerró sobre él como una fuerte cuerda sobre un carnero, y lo aguantó todo el tiempo que pudo hasta que salió súbitamente. Salir del pequeño cuarto de baño no mejoró las cosas, pero al menos pudo respirar profundamente. Y aunque no pudo ver qué más hizo Alice por el niño, lo que había visto quedó grabado para siempre en su corazón y en su mente.

Jasper iba tan callado en el viaje de vuelta a casa que la preocupación de Alice sobre qué habría ocurrido con James empezó a convertirse en pánico.

Ella no le había dicho nada sobre la acusación de paternidad. No se había atrevido. Aunque se sentía culpable por ello, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer Jasper en lo relativo al banco si se enteraba.

Tía Bree no había tomado ninguna decisión sobre su matrimonio, pero Alice sospechaba que finalmente elegiría quedarse con James. Si James había parecido tan furioso como Bree había dicho, tal vez no tenía intención de deshacerse de ella para poder casarse con la madre de su hijo. James era tan arrogante y frío que a Alice le costaba imaginar que estuviera sinceramente enamorado de alguien. Seguro que el hijo sólo sería una molestia en su vida.

Además, Bree Brandon era muy querida por todo el mundo. Era conocida en su pequeña ciudad y en todo el condado como un ángel de compasión, una mujer bella y rica que se preocupaba sinceramente por los demás y daba sin cesar de su dinero, tiempo y atención para los enfermos y necesitados. Divorciarse de Bree por una mujer con la que había tenido una aventura, arruinaría para siempre la reputación de James y le causaría muchos más problemas al banco que James sí amaba sinceramente.

Alice estaba segura de que tendría que pensar en una forma diplomática de preguntarle a Jasper qué había decidido hacer sobre el banco, cuando repentinamente él se lo dijo.

—He transferido cierta cantidad de dinero a una nueva cuenta con el Banco Chaney —dijo seriamente—. Le he dado a James una segunda cantidad de dinero para usarla en un par de inversiones hipotecarias. Le dije que tú no eras responsable de sus decisiones de contratación en lo relativo a aquel amigo tuyo de la universidad. También le dije que necesitaba llamar a la justicia para que se encargara del asunto de ese Embry Call. No le daré acceso a un dólar más hasta que lo haga.

—¿Estaba enfadado? —preguntó Alice suavemente.

Jasper respondió seriamente.

—Intentó persuadirme para que le diera más dinero, pero le dije que podría conseguir que me fuera. Una de las cosas buenas de ser rico es que algunas personas prefieren morderse la lengua antes de ofenderte.

Alice sonrió, aliviada de que él hubiera sobrevivido a su parte del trato con James, pero orgullosa de él por haber salido con ventaja. Se lo dijo, pero Jasper ignoró el pequeño elogio.

—Si lo que le di no es suficiente para salvar su banco, entonces no habrá modo de que se salve.

—Gracias, Jasper. Me alegro de que no pusieras todo tu dinero en el Banco Chaney. James no ha mostrado su habitual profesionalidad últimamente —Alice frunció el ceño preocupada—. Hay algún modo de perder el dinero que has puesto en el banco y has invertido, ¿lo hay?

—No salvo que James lo robe él mismo. He ido a la reunión con un asesor que se ocupa de mi dinero y mis inversiones. Nada de lo que acordamos pone el dinero en peligro. La inversión no es especialmente arriesgada esta vez. James no se alegró de descubrir que mi hombre ya maneja las cosas para mí, pero tuvo que aceptarlo.

Alice respiró más tranquila.

—Entonces, todo ha terminado. La crisis ha pasado.

—Puede ser.

Jasper dejó que su observación señalara el final de la conversación. Alice pudo saber por lo severo de su perfil que él había dicho todo lo que quería decir.

Almorzaron juntos al llegar a casa. Jasper comió apresuradamente y se fue al trabajo mucho antes de que Alice terminara de comer. Ella tuvo la impresión de que él estaba ansioso por alejarse de la casa, por alejarse de ella y luego se avergonzó de sí misma por interpretarlo así. El mundo no giraba a su alrededor.

Pero no había huida posible del hecho de que la vida de Jasper no giraba alrededor de ella. Su rancho era su primer amor.

Alice no quiso pensar en algo tan triste. Jasper había cambiado hacia ella. No había manera de olvidar su ternura, o la manera en la que trataba de superar su hábito de toda la vida de ser un solitario. Jasper había superado un montón de enormes cambios en su vida los dos últimos años. Tal vez después de haber vivido juntos una temporada, su actitud hacia amarla cambiaría.

Con esa esperanza, comenzó a relajarse. Aunque en ese momento estaba segura de que estaba enamorada de Jasper, podría esperar a que él la amase. Aunque le llevara mucho tiempo superar su resistencia al concepto de amor, creía con todo su corazón que Jasper era un hombre por el que valía la pena ser paciente.

Alice terminó de comer, y le dijo a Diego dónde la podría encontrar, antes de cambiarse de ropa, llevarse el bolso y marcharse al garaje, por su coche. Tenía que ir al pequeño hospital local a leer para algunos de los pacientes, niños y adultos, que no tenían visitas por las tardes, o simplemente visitarles, jugar a las cartas y animarles un poco.

Era sorprendente lo despreocupada que se sentía mientras conducía hacia el pueblo. Pensó inmediatamente en tía Bree y se preguntó si James le habría dado la buena noticia oficial de que el banco estaba en su camino hacia la solvencia. Llamaría a Bree desde el hospital en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad. Incluso podría parar en casa de Bree si terminaba lo bastante pronto para evitar a James.

La cena esa noche fue igual que la noche anterior: solitaria. Jasper permaneció en la montaña hasta muy tarde, así que Alice cenó en el gran comedor sola. Después vagó por la casa, tomando nota mentalmente de las cosas que todavía se necesitaban para terminar de amueblarla. Jasper no había dicho nada sobre la compra de algo adicional. Tal vez fuera lo mejor, ya que los muebles básicos estaban comprados, reunir el resto más despacio, aunque todavía había tres dormitorios en el piso de arriba que estaban totalmente vacíos.

Los dormitorios vacíos le recordaron lo que Jasper había dicho de querer un hijo para la primavera. Ella no le había dicho entonces que había empezado a tomar la píldora en los dos días siguientes a acordar casarse con él. Salvo que ella fuera una de las pocas mujeres para las que la píldora no funcionaba, no habría hijo en primavera.

Debería contarle que estaba tomándola. Pero era un tema difícil de sacar cuando se pasaba tan poco tiempo juntos.

Y también debió contarle lo de la acusación de paternidad de James antes de que él hubiera ido al banco aquella mañana.

Para cuando Alice se fue a la cama, sus preocupaciones se habían intensificado. Debería haberle hablado a Jasper sobre James y debería haberle dicho que tomaba la píldora.

Se tumbó en la cama sola preocupándose un largo rato. Si conociera mejor a Jasper, si las cosas fueran más normales en su matrimonio, podría no haberse metido en ese lío. Fue casi un alivio cuando Jasper subió. Le hablaría en ese momento y le contaría todo. Pero cuando él terminó su ducha y fue a la cama más tarde, la tocó de una manera que le hizo saber que no estaba interesado en hablar.

Y después, Jasper la sujetó junto a su costado y se quedó dormido al instante. Alice, muy preocupada, tardó horas en hacer lo mismo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Declaro que esta historia no me pertenece. Los perdonajes de ****Stephanie Meyer son adaptados a la historia de Susan Fox, una excelente autora que me gustaría dar a conocer a los que todavía no tuvieron la oportunidad de leer sus entretenidas y románticas historias. **

**Este es el segundo libro de la Serie Se busca novio vaquero. **

**La adaptación conserva el mismo nombre del libro.**

**Pasaporte al amor**

**Capitulo 17**

Alice intentó levantarse bastante temprano para tener tiempo de hablar con Jasper. Como no había dormido bien, se despertó agotada. Había puesto el despertador a las siete, pero Jasper ya se había marchado.

Condujo hasta el pueblo para su clase de la Escuela de Biblia, y almorzó allí mismo rápidamente antes de ir al hospital. Trabajó en la enfermería de los recién nacidos un rato, ayudando a alimentar a los bebés y a cambiar pañales. Más tarde, fue a la sala de pediatría para leer y jugar con varios de los niños. Eran casi las seis cuando terminó ese día.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaría en el hospital hasta más tarde de lo que había planeado, llamó a Diego para que lo supiera. Diego le informó que no había sabido de Jasper, pero que la cena estaría lista cuando llegaran a casa.

Alice estaba caminando por el largo vestíbulo trasero del hospital, con intención de marcharse por la salida del departamento de urgencias, cuando vio de lejos que Bree y su ama de llaves, Martha, entraban por las puertas automáticas.

Martha se hizo con la silla de ruedas más cercana y rápidamente sentó a Bree. Cuando Alice vio el fuerte moretón y el corte sangrante sobre la pálida mejilla de su tía, salió corriendo por la sala. Las alcanzó justo cuando Martha paraba la silla frente a un mostrador de admisión.

—¡Tía Bree! —Alice tocó la mano de su tía e inspeccionó automáticamente su mejilla herida—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Bree apartó la mirada de ella y apretó el pequeño trapo húmedo que sujetaba unos cubitos de hielo sobre la herida, más como para ocultarlo que para aliviar el dolor.

—Me pondré bien. No hay nada de lo que preocuparse —dijo con voz temblorosa.

Martha hizo un sonido desaprobador, pero no dijo nada. Cualquier cosa que ellas tres pudieran haber dicho a continuación se perdió en la ráfaga de preguntas que hizo el recepcionista. Cuando éste preguntó cómo se había hecho la herida, Bree fue confusa.

—Una pequeña colisión. ¿Está el doctor Evans de servicio?

—Sí —contestó el recepcionista mientras entregaba dos papeles a Bree para que los firmara—. Y tiene usted suerte, señora Brandon. No hay demasiado trabajo esta tarde, de modo que el doctor Evans la podrá ver inmediatamente.

Y al instante apareció una enfermera para llevar a Bree a una sala de exploración. Martha y Alice las siguieron. Cuando la enfermera comprobó las constantes vitales de Bree, le preguntó cómo se había hecho la herida.

—Una pequeña colisión —volvió a repetir Bree, y la enfermera le preguntó cómo había quedado su coche—. ¿Mi coche? —Bree pareció confusa—. ¡Oh, mi coche! Está bien. Ni un rasguño.

Alice miró fijamente a su tía. Bree estaba mintiendo, y no muy bien. Nunca en su vida había oído mentir a su tía, y Alice de pronto sintió terror.

Martha emitió otro sonido de desaprobación que la enfermera no percibió mientras cerraba su informe.

—El doctor Evans vendrá enseguida, señora Brandon. La herida parece de poca importancia, no se preocupe.

—Gracias, querida.

Su voz suave y el esfuerzo tembloroso para sonreír asustaron a Alice. Algo iba muy mal.

Cuando la enfermera se fue y cerró la puerta, Martha se acercó a Bree.

—Tiene que contar lo ocurrido, señora Bree.

Bree cerró los ojos agotada y una pequeña lágrima empapó sus pestañas.

—Por favor, Martha, no.

Alice se acercó a Bree.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Bree bajó la cabeza como si soportara un enorme peso. Martha le puso el brazo en los hombros.

—Ya ha aguantado bastante, señora Bree. No tiene sentido soportar algo como esto por su culpa.

—¿Por culpa de quién? —preguntó Alice alarmada y empezando a encolerizarse por sus sospechas.

Bree bajó la cabeza más y las lágrimas casi salían a chorros de sus ojos. Martha miró a Alice preocupada y Alice soltó la mano de Bree para acercarse más y rodearle la cintura con su brazo.

Como Bree no podía responder, Martha miró airadamente a Alice.

—Es ese condenado James. Llegó a casa y Bree finalmente le dijo que sabía lo de la acusación de paternidad. Él gritó y tiró cosas a su alrededor. Rompió aquella pequeña muñeca de porcelana que tanto le gustaba a la señora Bree. Yo estaba escuchando junto a la puerta, así que cuando empezó a tirar cosas, abrí y entré. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar a bree, él la levantó y la abofeteó tan fuerte que la golpeó contra la chimenea. Mientras estaba en el suelo, estaba a punto de golpearle la pierna cuando yo le empujé lejos.

Impresionada, Alice sintió cómo el color desaparecía de sus mejillas.

—Oh, Dios —sollozó.

La idea de que James hubiera abofeteado a su tía y la habría pateado si no hubiera intervenido Martha le ponía tan enferma que pensaba que se iba a desmayar.

James nunca había pegado a Bree. Con frecuencia, era arisco y descortés, pero nunca le había puesto una mano encima. Y menos mal que Martha estaba cerca para entrar en la habitación cuando James comenzó la paliza.

Alice sintió las lágrimas en sus mejillas al inclinarse y besar la mejilla sana de Bree. Al incorporarse, tomó la mano libre de Martha para agarrarla.

—Gracias, Martha. Siempre has sido muy buena con nosotras, pero esto estaba por encima del deber o de la amistad.

Martha se sonrojó.

—He tenido bastante del viejo James hoy. Espero que la señora Bree también, porque desde luego ya no puede estar segura a su lado. Si piensa que puede continuar viviendo con él, entonces lo hará sin mí —declaró el ama de llaves con dureza.

El ultimátum hizo que Bree levantara la cabeza. Sus ojos llorosos miraron perplejos y asustados a Martha.

—¿Te irías?

—Me iría en este mismo momento si pensara que iba a seguir cerca de ese animal. Mientras estaba en el cuarto de baño en casa, llamé al sheriff. Llegará en cualquier momento, así que debe decirle todo lo que ha pasado. Y nada de esa _pequeña colisión_.

Bree negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo...

Martha se mostró implacable.

—Claro que sí. No importa quién sea James, le golpeó y habría continuado. Usted hace todo ese trabajo por la protección de las mujeres maltratadas, pero ahora, ¿es demasiado buena y su vida demasiado bonita como para confesar esto?

—No, no... yo no soy demasiado buena. Pero James... el banco...

—James necesita saber ahora mismo que no puede hacer esto y librarse —insistió Martha con firmeza—. Además, él no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.

—Martha tiene razón, tía Bree —añadió Alice, enfurecida y llena de dolor—. Debes hablar con el sheriff y dar un informe a la policía.

Pet movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, abrumada. Alice se inclinó y la abrazó. Martha las abrazó a las dos.

Más tarde aquella noche, las tres se dirigieron al Rancho Whitlock, Alice había ido con Bree y Martha a casa de su tía a ayudarlas a recoger algunas cosas. Los ayudantes del sheriff estaban buscando a James, pero el sheriff mismo había ido a la casa con ellas para protegerlas.

El sheriff Lem Reynolds recordaba la vez que su mujer resultó tan gravemente herida en un accidente de coche que le había llevado meses recuperarse. Y no había olvidado que Bree Tunner había ido a su casa diariamente, ayudando pacientemente a su mujer a volver a aprender a leer y escribir y a hacer matemáticas básicas, mientras la convencía para hacer toda la posible terapia física. Y cuando su mujer se desanimó tanto de todos esos meses de dolor agonizante y aprendizaje que se fue a buscar una de sus pistolas, fue Bree quien había sentido durante su visita aquel día que algo iba mal. Bre Tunner se preocupó lo bastante por su mujer como para volver a su casa aquella noche después de que él se fuera al trabajo. Llegó a tiempo de descubrir a su mujer en el porche trasero con una pistola. Ella convenció a Sandy de que no se suicidara. Gracias a Bree, el sheriff Reynolds todavía tenía a su bella esposa y ella se había recuperado tan bien que había sido capaz de darle dos hermosos hijos.

Un hombre no olvidaba esa clase de cosas, y nunca paró de sentirse agradecido. Cuando las tres mujeres terminaron de hacer el equipaje, el sheriff siguió al coche de Bree, que conducía Martha, y al de Alice todo el camino hasta el rancho.

**Hola chicas! Lo prometido es deuda! Un nuevo capitulo para empezar el finde semana! Quedan 6 capítulos contando el epilogo para que termine esta historia…una pena lose, uno día a día va aprendiendo a querer a esta Alice y este Jasper. Pero no se preocupen que un nuevo galán de la familia Cullen va a aparecer y hacer estragos! Ni hablar de que es uno de mis favoritos! **

**Les dejo un avance del próximo capitulo…que lo disfruten! Nos estamos leyendo! Las quiero! **

_**Jasper odiaba la invasión de su casa. Aunque lo sentía por Bree y estaba indignado por lo que James había hecho, no se había dado cuenta hasta que Bree y Martha se mudaron de cuánto le afectaba la estrecha relación de Bree con su esposa.**_

_**Era una manera poco apropiada de sentirse para él, especialmente porque no le debería haber importado tanto. Él no quería enamorarse de Alice, entonces, ¿por qué le debería importar que otros la amaran y que ella les devolviera ese amor?**_

_**Pero todo lo que Alice decía y hacía parecía girar en torno a su tía, y él sintió tales celos que difícilmente podía estar tranquilo.**_

_**Como había sabido desde el principio, si la lealtad de Alice fuera puesta a prueba, él sería siempre su segunda elección.**_

_**Aunque él no amaba a Alice, tenía que admitir que esos días la echaba de menos. El viernes por la mañana, cuando supo que Alice se había ido a la iglesia y Martha con Diego a recoger algunas cosas más a casa de Bree, volvió a la casa. Excepto por el cocinero y el ama de llaves, Bree estaba sola.**_

_**Había llegado el momento de que alguien hiciera algo.**_

**Chanchan! Que hará Jasper? **

**El proximo capitulo va a ir dedicado a una seguidora implacable de esta historia y que día a día deja unas reviews magnificas! Romi92! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Declaro que esta historia no me pertenece. Los perdonajes de ****Stephanie Meyer son adaptados a la historia de Susan Fox, una excelente autora que me gustaría dar a conocer a los que todavía no tuvieron la oportunidad de leer sus entretenidas y románticas historias. **

**Este es el segundo libro de la Serie Se busca novio vaquero. **

**La adaptación conserva el mismo nombre del libro.**

**Pasaporte al amor**

**Capitulo 18**

Una vez que Bree y Martha estuvieron acomodadas en uno de los dormitorios del piso de arriba, Alice ayudó a Diego a instalar una cama portátil para Martha en esa misma habitación. Alice había tratado de convencer a Martha de que ocupara otro de los dormitorios amueblados junto al de Bree, pero Martha rehusó.

—Bree podría descansar mejor si me quedo con ella.

Diego estaba serio, pero había corrido por toda la casa de un modo poco propio de un mayordomo para llevar a las tres mujeres una bandeja de comida llena de toda la comida que se les ocurrió a él y a la cocinera que podría apetecerles.

Alice dejó a su tía al cuidado de Martha mientras se preparaba para buscar a Jasper. Diego puso una silla junto a la habitación de las mujeres para poder estar cerca en caso de que necesitaran algo.

Ella se puso unos vaqueros, una camisa y botas. Jasper no estaba en casa, así que decidió salir a buscarlo y contarle lo de Bree y Martha y por qué pensaba que necesitarían quedarse en el rancho los días siguientes. Esperaba que a él no le importara.

Encontró a Jasper en el establo, quitando una herradura suelta a un caballo. Pareció sorprendido de verla.

—Estás muy lejos de la casa a estas horas de la noche —le dijo con una débil sonrisa.

—Le ha ocurrido algo a tía Bree esta tarde. Se pondrá bien, pero la he traído a ella y a su ama de llaves, Martha, al rancho. Me gustaría que se quedaran unos días hasta que tía Bree decida qué va a hacer —Alice apretaba con fuerza las manos frente a ella—. Sé que es casi una imposición...

—¿Qué le ha pasado?

—James —contestó ella casi sin voz.

Jasper se acercó y le puso las manos en los hombros.

—¿Qué pasa con James?

Alice le hizo un breve resumen de lo sucedido.

—¿Llamó ella al sheriff? —preguntó él muy serio.

—Bree está humillada, pero dio un informe a la policía y pidió que prohibieran a James acercarse a ella. El sheriff Reynolds dijo que lo mejor sería que se quedara en algún lugar seguro los próximos días, hasta que las cosas se arreglaran.

—Así que las trajiste aquí —declaró él, inexpresivo.

—Espero que no te importe.

—Ella estará aquí a salvo —le aseguró Jasper—. Diego está tanto para seguridad como para cualquier cosa.

Alice se sintió aliviada. Jasper la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella se pegó fuertemente a él, con su húmeda mejilla descansando sobre su camisa. De repente, se sintió segura.

—Gracias, Jazz. No puedo decirte cuánto significa poder tenerla aquí y saber que estará a salvo.

¿Dónde está James ahora?

—Nadie lo sabe. El sheriff y dos de sus ayudantes lo están buscando.

—Te acompañaré hasta casa y luego iré al barracón para hablar con los hombres. James probablemente no aparezca por aquí, pero puede merecer la pena que todo el mundo esté advertido.

Agradecida de que Jasper se tomara el asunto tan en serio, y de que estuviera tan dispuesto a hacer todo lo que pudiera para proteger a Bree, Alice lo abrazó con fuerza y se deleitó en la manera en que caminaron sujetándose de la cintura hacia la casa. Cuando entraron en la cocina, el suave beso que él le dio en la frente fue maravillosamente consolador. Jasper se marchó enseguida a hablar a sus hombres.

Los siguientes dos días fueron sombríos. Ante la insistencia de Jasper y de Bree, Alice mantuvo su horario de la Escuela de la Biblia y el hospital. El sheriff Reynolds fue a la casa la tarde siguiente para informarles que había arrestado discretamente a James esa mañana, pero que el juez le había impuesto una fianza tan pequeña que James sólo estuvo fuera del banco la duración de un almuerzo largo.

Él advirtió a Bree que la noticia seguramente saldría a la luz, pero le aseguró que el escándalo por el que estaba tan preocupada nunca les afectaría negativamente a ella o a Alice a causa del buen concepto que la gente tenía de ellas. Después de que se fuera el sheriff, Bree se retiró a su habitación.

Aunque Martha la animaba y Diego siempre estaba cerca, Bree se separaba de todos y pasaba los días en cama.

El día siguiente al arresto de James, el teléfono del rancho sonó constantemente con llamadas de amigos de toda la vida y de personas con buenos deseos que habían oído la noticia. Llevaron flores casi cada hora, y algunas personas se pasaron por la casa. Diego consiguió controlar el alboroto con calma y aplomo, pero Bree rechazó contestar llamadas o dejar su habitación.

Aquella noche, Alice comenzó a preocuparse por el estado de ánimo crecientemente depresivo de su tía.

Jasper odiaba la invasión de su casa. Aunque lo sentía por Bree y estaba indignado por lo que James había hecho, no se había dado cuenta hasta que Bree y Martha se mudaron de cuánto le afectaba la estrecha relación de Bree con su esposa.

Era una manera poco apropiada de sentirse para él, especialmente porque no le debería haber importado tanto. Él no quería enamorarse de Alice, entonces, ¿por qué le debería importar que otros la amaran y que ella les devolviera ese amor?

Pero todo lo que Alice decía y hacía parecía girar en torno a su tía, y él sintió tales celos que difícilmente podía estar tranquilo.

Como había sabido desde el principio, si la lealtad de Alice fuera puesta a prueba, él sería siempre su segunda elección.

Aunque él no amaba a Alice, tenía que admitir que esos días la echaba de menos. El viernes por la mañana, cuando supo que Alice se había ido a la iglesia y Martha con Diego a recoger algunas cosas más a casa de Bree, volvió a la casa. Excepto por el cocinero y el ama de llaves, Bree estaba sola.

Había llegado el momento de que alguien hiciera algo. No vaciló mientras entraba en la casa y cruzaba la cocina. Recordando quitarse el sombrero, lo colgó en una percha de la pared junto a la escalera trasera, para después subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Jasper se paró junto a la habitación frente a la suya y golpeó la puerta.

—¿Señora Bree? Necesito hablar con usted.

Sonó como si fueran negocios.

—Un momento, querido.

El tratamiento afectuoso le hizo sentir una sensación peculiar en el pecho. Pero Bree llamaba normalmente a todos así. No significaba nada especial en su caso, así que lo ignoró.

Oyó pasos y el ruido del picaporte al girar. Bree abrió la puerta unas pulgadas y lo miró.

Su pómulo tenía un aspecto amarillo y feo, el corte todavía pronunciado sobre su fina piel, pero estaba cicatrizando bien. Su pelo claro lo tenía despeinado, no llevaba maquillaje y todavía estaba en pijama.

Sintiéndose un poco impaciente porque a las diez de la mañana no estuviera vestida y lista para el día, y sabiendo que no podría mantener una conversación con ella desde el pasillo, le echó una mirada tan severa como imaginaba que ella necesitaba.

—No puedo hablar con usted hasta que se vista. Nos vemos abajo en la salita en veinte minutos.

Jasper vio que su tono autoritario asombró a Bree. Él la había asustado y ahora se sentía tan grosero como James. Sin embargo, tenían que hablar. Bree había sido mimada durante dos días y nada había cambiado. No importaba cuánto dinero tuviera. Si se divorciaba de James tendría que espabilarse y hacerse su propio camino en la vida. Alguien tenía que endurecerla, o ella nunca estaría bien, para sí misma ni para los demás.

Jasper bajó rápidamente a la cocina, parándose lo justo para pedirle a la señora Burns que le llevara una bandeja de café con dos tazas, antes de ir a esperar a la salita.

Veinte minutos después, Bree apareció en la puerta abierta. Estaba peinada, llevaba una bonita blusa y pantalones de pinzas y se había maquillado la cara tan bien que casi no se veía el moretón. Se había puesto joyas y tenía buen aspecto.

Jasper se levantó brevemente y la invitó a sentarse en el sillón frente a él. Cuando ella vio la bandeja de café sobre la mesa, automáticamente sirvió café para los dos.

—Imagino que se ha cansado de mí, ¿no, señor Whitlock?

Esas palabras pillaron desprevenido a Jasper. Tomó un trago de café mientras estudiaba su cara.

—No comprendo cómo una mujer que ha hecho tanto por la gente, que ha ayudado a los demás en los momentos difíciles, puede de repente quedarse en la cama cuando algo le pasa a ella.

Sus palabras sonaron duras, aunque él había tratado de decirlas amablemente. Como Bree parecía capaz de aguantar, Jasper prosiguió.

—Su sobrina ha estado enferma de preocupación por usted, y a Martha probablemente le gustaría visitar a su hija y al nuevo nieto que tiene en San Antonio.

Bree pareció sorprendida, luego nerviosa.

—¿Nuevo nieto? Martha no lo mencionó.

—Martha ha estado preocupada por su actitud. No quiso que ninguno de nosotros le dijera lo del bebé, porque sabía que usted la obligaría a ir a verlo. Dijo que no habría manera de que fuera hasta que no estuviera mejor.

Bree lo miró horrorizada y dejó la taza en la mesa.

—Yo no me daba cuenta.

—Bien, ahora ya sí.

El silencio en la habitación martilleó la conciencia de Jasper. Él intentaba sacar a Bree de su autocompasión, pero ¿qué sabía él de frágiles aristócratas? Si ella era tan frágil como parecía en ese momento, sus duras palabras posiblemente la enviaran al hospital.

De repente, Jasper recordó cuánto le gustaba montar a caballo y le echó una mirada penetrante.

—¿Puede montar con esa ropa?

Bree no se había recuperado todavía del primer asalto. Le llevó un momento seguir el cambio de tema. Se miró a sí misma como si no fuera capaz de recordar lo que llevaba puesto. Luego lo miró.

—No, pero... Martha trajo alguna ropa para montar, y mis botas.

—Vaya a cambiarse. Un paseo a caballo le hará bien. Necesito supervisar el ganado y podría acompañarme.

Jasper contuvo la respiración. Bree pareció impactada. Justo cuando él se preguntaba si ella se desmayaría o huiría escaleras arriba para encerrarse en su habitación, ella pareció reponerse.

—Sí, creo que montar me sentará bien. Subiré a cambiarme.

Aunque se levantó con la misma elegancia que también era natural en Alice, al llegar a la puerta salió corriendo de repente hacia las escaleras de un modo poco propio de una dama. Jasper estaba sentado escuchando sus pisadas.

Después de unos minutos, él se levantó y fue hacia el vestíbulo de la entrada para dirigirse sin prisa a la salida trasera, se puso el sombrero de camino. Seguramente, no volvería a ver a tía Bree.

**Perdón por tenerlas colgadas chicas! Pero en compensación van dos capítulos! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Declaro que esta historia no me pertenece. Los perdonajes de ****Stephanie Meyer son adaptados a la historia de Susan Fox, una excelente autora que me gustaría dar a conocer a los que todavía no tuvieron la oportunidad de leer sus entretenidas y románticas historias. **

**Este es el segundo libro de la Serie Se busca novio vaquero. **

**La adaptación conserva el mismo nombre del libro.**

**Pasaporte al amor**

**Capitulo 19**

Alice volvió corriendo a casa para almorzar y ver cómo estaba Bree antes de regresar a la ciudad para pasar la tarde en el hospital. Cuando entró por la puerta de atrás, descubrió un tumulto en la cocina.

Diego y Martha discutían y la señora Burns y la señorita Tilly les miraban con preocupación.

—El señor Jasper no sabe nada de la señora Bree —decía Martha.

Diego permanecía de pie fríamente, elevando una ceja al mirar a Martha, mucho más baja que él, que le miraba desde abajo.

—El señor Whitlock no es conocido por maltratar a los demás, señora. Si se llevó a la señora Bree a dar un paseo a caballo, puede usted estar segura de que está siendo cuidada adecuadamente.

Martha negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—La señora Bree no estaba en estado de ser sacada de la cama y llevada a correr por medio Texas.

Diego no pareció afectado.

—Sin embargo, señora, el señor Whitlock está al cargo, y sospecho que él ha actuado con la mejor intención hacia la señora Bree. Le aseguro que no podría estar en mejores manos.

El rostro de Martha se enrojeció mientras seguía discutiendo.

—La señora Bree tiene miedo del señor Jasper.

Las dos cejas de Diego se arquearon hacia arriba.

—Entonces, tal vez cuando haya pasado un poco de tiempo con él, comprenderá que no hay nada que temer.

Martha respiró profundamente para tomar fuerzas. Alice eligió ese momento para dar a conocer su presencia. El nivel del conflicto de la cocina había sido demasiado intenso para que nadie advirtiera su presencia.

—Estoy segura de que Diego tiene razón, Martha.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella. Martha inmediatamente se apresuró a defender su postura.

—El señor Jasper esperó a que todos nos hubiéramos ido antes de hacer salir a la señora Bree de la cama para ir a montar. Usted la vio por la mañana. No estaba lista para nada que la acelerara, menos aún para ser arrastrada por el rancho sobre un caballo.

Alice tomó la mano de Martha. Aunque de repente ella tenía sus dudas sobre lo que Jasper había hecho, no podía imaginar que él quisiera hacerle daño a su tía.

—Estoy segura de que Jasper está cuidando bien de ella. Algún tiempo fuera y el aire fresco podría ser justo lo que necesita para levantar el ánimo.

La tranquila confianza que Alice esperaba aparentar pareció afectar a Martha, aunque no estaba del todo convencida.

—No quiero ofenderla, señorita Alice, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme en qué estaría pensando él para molestarla de esa manera.

—Yo también Martha, pero esperemos antes de disgustamos demasiado —Alice sonrió suavemente.

Martha finalmente se calmó. Como era una mujer muy sensata y justa, se volvió hacia Diego.

—He cuidado de la señora Bree durante años —dijo con brusquedad—. Puede que me haya precipitado en mis conclusiones, pero el señor Jasper debería haber consultado con alguien más antes de actuar.

Diego asintió con reservas.

—Tal vez, señora, pero creo que podemos confiar en que trate a la señora Bree con cuidado.

Martha hizo un sonido que permitió saber a todos que se reservaba su opinión, pero se la guardó. Miró hacia Alice.

—Trajimos más cosas de la señora Bree, incluyendo algunos recuerdos familiares que estaban en el ático. No tiene sentido dejar que el viejo James se las quede. Me ocuparé de ellas hasta que la señora Bree vuelva —los miró a todos—. De todos modos, no tengo apetito para el almuerzo.

—Gracias, Martha.

Alice siguió sonriendo hasta que estuvo segura de que Martha estaba lo bastante lejos como para no poder oír. Se volvió a Diego.

—Desearía que Jasper lo hubiera discutido conmigo primero.

Diego la miró amablemente.

—El señor Whitlock no está acostumbrado a discutir cosas con los demás, aunque estoy seguro de que cambiará cuando se acostumbre a la vida de casado. Tal vez descubrió que su tía parecía mejor y se le ocurrió ofrecerle un paseo a caballo. Ella pareció disfrutar mucho al aire libre el domingo pasado.

Alicese relajó.

—Sí, le encanta montar. Siento que Martha reaccionara con tanta fuerza. Ella ha estado con mi tía durante años.

—Sí, la lealtad es un magnífico rasgo de la personalidad. Comprendo la actitud protectora de Martha, a la luz del reciente incidente, aunque no estoy de acuerdo en que fuera necesario en este caso. Estoy seguro de que cuando la señora Bree regrese, todos podremos ver lo beneficioso que ha sido su paseo.

—Estoy segura de que tienes razón —murmuró Alice.

De repente, Alice tampoco tenía apetito. Y tuvo que obligarse a ir al hospital. Como Bree no había vuelto a casa cuando ella se marchó, estuvo a punto de no ir. Pero había gente en el hospital que contaba con ella. Ella sólo tenía que confiar en que Jasper estaba cuidando de su tía, sin importar cuánto tiempo estuvieran ausentes de la casa.

Cuando Alice volvió a casa a las cinco de la tarde, tía Bree todavía no había regresado. Como ya había informado a Martha, que permanecía de pie junto a la señora Burns y la señorita Tilly, Diego le contó tranquilamente a Alice que había conseguido contactar con Jasper por un teléfono móvil que uno de los mozos del rancho le había llevado.

Tía Bree había trabajado con un equipo de siega esa mañana, almorzó en la cocina de campaña junto a los mozos del rancho, pero había ido después a ayudar a Jasper a comprobar los tanques de agua y los molinos de agua que bombeaban el agua dentro de los tanques.

Alice estaba anonadada por el informe. Incluso Diego se había puesto solemne. Tía Bree no estaba acostumbrada al trabajo duro de ninguna clase, y sonaba como si todo a lo que había estado expuesta aquel día fuera muy diferente de la clase de actividad que solía hacer.

Momentos después de que Diego le diera su informe, la puerta trasera se abrió y tía Bree entró en la cocina.

Bree andaba como si hubiera envejecido cuarenta años. Su enorme sombrero estaba torcido, su pelo rubio le caía por debajo del sombrero y estaba cubierta de una capa de polvo de Texas. Tenía un corte en una manga, una rama de heno pegada a su hombro y una mancha de estiércol en la rodilla de sus pantalones. Había perdido casi todo el maquillaje por el sudor y sus ojos azules estaban aturdidos por el cansancio.

Alice estaba horrorizada. Cuando bree consiguió quitarse el sombrero, vio las oscuras manchas de grasa en sus manos y que sus habitualmente bien cuidadas uñas estaban sucias y más cortas.

Cuando Bree se dio cuenta de que todos en la casa estaban en la cocina, mirándola con sorpresa, les regaló una sonrisa encantadora.

—Hay muchas cosas interesantes que hacer en un rancho —declaró con una sonrisa brillante—. Incluso conseguí reparar uno de los molinos de viento —se rió, como si encontrara divertida la vista de todas aquellas caras serias a su alrededor—. ¿Tan mal aspecto tengo? Estoy bastante agotada, pero os aseguro que me siento mejor después de un día de trabajo en el rancho de lo que he estado en años —empezó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras traseras y se detuvo—. Aunque dudo que pueda subir las escaleras con alguna clase de elegancia.

Alice y Martha estuvieron a su lado enseguida. Cada una tomó a Bree por un brazo para ayudarla, pero Bree emitió una suave queja.

Edward la oyó y rápidamente se acercó para ofrecer su ayuda.

—Si me lo permite, señora Bree, ¿puedo llevarla arriba? —preguntó, sonrojándose cuando las tres mujeres lo miraron sorprendidas—. Por supuesto, acompañado de la señorita Alicey de Martha.

Bree le sonrió encantada.

—Diego, qué sugerencia más considerada. Agradecería mucho que usted me llevara escaleras arriba.

Bree miró a su sobrina y le guiñó un ojo.

El guiño provocó una risita en Alice, pero Martha, que lo había visto todo, emitió un sonido malhumorado. Alice se puso seria enseguida, pero en su interior estaba muy animada.

Era tranquilizador ver a tía Bree despreocupada. Parecía alegre y divertida.

Diego se inclinó y cuidadosamente tomó a Bree en brazos. Los brazos de Bree rodearon su cuello. Diego trataba de no mirar hacia el brillo de los ojos de Bree, pero sus propios ojos brillaban igual de alegremente. El avanzó hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas a un ritmo continuo. Martha y Alice le siguieron, aunque Martha era la única que realmente supervisaba. Cuando las dos alcanzaron el piso superior, Martha tomó el brazo de Alice y le susurró al oído.

—Me pregunto qué pretende Diego.

Alice se encogió de hombros. Por el momento no le importaba. Aunque estaba agotada, Bree Brandon parecía auténticamente alegre. La crisis había pasado, y por primera vez, Alice sintió que las cosas irían bien para ella. Bree tenía algunas decisiones difíciles que tomar, pero en ese momento parecía capaz de tomarlas

Cuando Alice dejó que Martha ayudara a Bree con su ducha, Diego había bajado. Jasper no había vuelto todavía del campo y Alice estaba ansiosa por verlo.

Desde que trajo a Bree y a Martha al rancho, ellos casi no habían tenido tiempo para estar solos, mucho menos para hablar. Jasper, quizás por consideración, no había hecho peticiones en la cama por la noche.

Ahora que Bree se había recuperado, Alice se dio cuenta de lo centrada que había estado en los problemas de Bree. Aparentemente, Jasper no era el único que necesitaba adaptarse a la vida de casado.

Recordando su anterior disgusto porque Jasper no había consultado con ella para llevarse a Bree fuera de la casa durante el día, Alice se acordó de las cosas que no había discutido con él.

El caso de la paternidad de James y el uso de la píldora se habían desvanecido de su mente esos últimos días. Y cuanto más retrasara hablar con Jasper sobre ello, más se podría enfadar él.

Alice se cambió de ropa para la cena, y se sintió frustrada cuando fue la única en la mesa. Diego había subido una bandeja para Martha y Bree, pero Jasper no había vuelto a casa.

Comió porque estaba repentinamente desfallecida. Después, se puso ropa de campo y estaba a punto de salir para buscar a Jasper cuando Diego la encontró y le dio un mensaje.

—El señor Whitlock ha dicho que no volverá hasta tarde.

Alice agradeció a Diego el mensaje, pero estaba decepcionada. ¿Era ése otro caso de la preferencia de Jasper por su primer amor, su rancho, antes que su mujer?

Como era viernes por la noche, Alice se dio un largo baño de espuma, y leyó un poco antes de estar demasiado cansada para mantener los ojos abiertos.

Aunque intentó esperar a Jasper despierta, no pudo lograrlo después de las once.


End file.
